Fruto del amor
by Saku-14 the White Rose bloody
Summary: Hacia cinco años q no se veían, aún así seguían casados. Ahora él quiere el divoricio, pro una noche apasionada d despedida no le haría mal a nadie o eso pensaban ellos. Hasta q semanas después descubrió q estaba embarazada y él apunto d casarse otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

Espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber con sus opiniones ya que en verdad sería importante para mí saber lo que piensan.

**Advertencias:**

CATEGORÍA: **"T".**

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR… (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO TAMBIÉN HABRA LIME Y LEMON).

Argumento:

Su matrimonio había terminado, pero… ¿qué pasaba con el bebé?

El matrimonio entre Sakura y el guapísimo magnate griego Sasuke Uchiha había llegado a su fin hacia ya cinco años. Destrozada y traicionada, Sakura lo había abandonado y había empezado una nueva vida.

Ahora Sasuke necesitaba un heredero urgentemente, por lo que le pidió el divorcio a su hermosa esposa. Pero antes de firmar los papeles deseaba darse un último revolcón en el lecho matrimonial, por los viejos tiempos, claro…

Lo que no sospechaba era que ese último encuentro tendría semejante resultado. ¿Cómo podía decirle al hombre del que estaba a punto de divorciarse que iba a tener un hijo?

_*O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O*_

**"Capítulo 1"**

Sakura entró en su piso y fue directamente a la nevera. Quizá no hubiera nada para comer, pero sabía que había dejado media docena de refrescos. Sacó una de las latas bien frías, la destapó y bebió. Entonces, se quitó los zapatos de una patada y fue a la sala. Se alegró de estar en casa. Miró alrededor y también se alegró de haber conseguido que el constructor tirara el tabique que separaba el comedor y la sala. Esa zona, junto a una cocina muy pequeña, el dormitorio y un cuarto de baño, llevaba siendo su hogar desde hacía cinco años.

Había dejado el maletín en el minúsculo vestíbulo y, cuando fue a recogerlo, vio que la luz del contestador automático estaba parpadeando. Pensó con resignación que sería su madre. Seguro que estaba ansiosa por saber que su hija había llegado a casa sana y salva. Aunque se manejaba muy bien en Internet y seguro que había comprobado los vuelos que habían aterrizado en Heathrow, necesitaba oír la voz de su hija para quedarse tranquila.

Sakura apretó el botón dispuesta a oír la voz de su madre. Sus amigos sabían que había estado fuera y las llamadas de trabajo estaban desviadas a la galería. Por eso estaba desprevenida cuando una voz masculina, conocida y perturbadora, dijo su nombre.

—Sakura... Sakura, ¿dónde estás? Si estás ahí, contesta. Ineh poli simandiko. Es importante.

Sakura se dejó caer en la butaca que tenía al lado del teléfono. Pese a que había decidido firmemente no permitir que Sasuke Uchiha volviera entrar en su vida, no podía negar que esa voz profunda y con un acento muy característico tenía la capacidad de hacer que le flaquearan las rodillas.

Sin embargo, si había llegado a ser multimillonario antes de haber cumplido los veinticinco años, no había sido por su voz. Había sido por su herencia y porque no tenía compasión en los negocios, una falta de compasión que se había extendido a su vida privada. Sakura resopló e intentó serenarse. Entonces, oyó otro mensaje.

—Soy tu marido. Sé que estás ahí. No me obligues a ir a buscarte. ¿No podemos tratarnos como adultos civilizados?

Esa arrogancia le venía muy bien. Daba por supuesto que ella estaría siempre a su disposición. Además, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarse «su marido» cuando llevaba cinco años sin haberse preocupado por saber si estaba viva o muerta?

Sintió tanta ira que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero eso no impidió que los dolorosos recuerdos hicieran añicos la objetividad que tanto le había costado conseguir. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla en ese momento como si tuviera el más mínimo derecho a hacerlo? Ella, por su parte, lo había eliminado de su vida. Bueno, casi...

Suspiró. Se acordó de cuando conoció a su padre en la galería de Londres donde trabajaba ella. Fugaku Uchiha fue muy encantador y cortés. Le explicó que quería una escultura para llevársela a Grecia. A ser posible, un bronce para que no desentonara de las demás obras que había coleccionado durante años.

Ella llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en esa galería, pero había mostrado habilidad para reconocer el talento cuando lo veía y aquella escultura de la diosa Diana de un artista casi desconocido le pareció la elección más adecuada.

Fugaku Uchiha se quedó encantado, tanto por la escultura como por Sakura, y estaban comentando las excelencias de la porcelana oriental cuando apareció Sasuke Uchiha...

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No tenía ganas de pensar en eso. Acababa de llegar de un viaje muy fructífero por Australia y Tailandia y sólo quería meterse en la cama. Iba a levantarse, dispuesta a no sentirse intimidada, cuando empezó a sonar un tercer mensaje.

—Sakura... ¿Estás ahí, cariño? Creo que me dijiste que llegarías a las ocho y ya son las ocho y media. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Llámame en cuanto llegues. Estaré esperando.

Sakura intentó olvidarse de los otros mensajes y descolgó el teléfono.

—Hola, mamá. Siento que te hayas preocupado. El avión hizo una escala imprevista en Dubai.

—Menos mal —su madre pareció aliviada—. Supuse que habría pasado algo así. Aparte de eso, ¿has tenido un buen viaje? Tendrás que contármelo todo en la comida.

¿Comida? Sakura contuvo un gruñido. No tenía fuerzas para ir a comer con su madre.

—No podrá ser hoy —le dijo con tono de disculpa. Sabía que a su madre no le haría gracia el rechazo—. Estoy destrozada. Tengo que dormir por lo menos ocho horas antes de poder hacer algo.

—¿Ocho horas? Sakura, yo casi nunca duermo más cuatro horas cada noche. ¿No has dormido en el avión?

—Muy poco —a Sakura la habría gustado ser menos sincera—. Podemos comer juntas mañana... Así tendré tiempo de reponerme -Se hizo un silencio.

—Sakura, has estado fuera casi tres semanas. Había pensado que te gustaría ver a tu madre. Sobre todo, cuando sabes que me paso casi todo el día metida en esta casa.

Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntarle que quién tenía la culpa de eso, pero se mordió la lengua para no empezar una discusión.

—¿Por qué no le propones a Ino que vaya a comer contigo? Estoy segura de que irá encantada.

—Yo también estoy segura —contestó su madre con poco entusiasmo—. Además, si viene tu hermana a comer, Kin y Aiko estarán correteando por toda la casa.

—Mamá, son tus nietos.

—Sí, y no tienen ninguna disciplina.

—Mamá...

—Está bien, si no puedes tomarte la molestia de visitar a tu madre, me apañaré con mi propia compañía. Es una pena, quería contarte quién vino a visitarme la semana pasada.

¿Había sido Sasuke? Sakura tomo aire para serenarse.

—¿Tuviste una visita? —preguntó con un tono que intentó ser de ligera curiosidad—. Vaya, qué bien...

—No estuvo nada bien —replicó su madre con fastidio—. Ya. Supongo que te lo habrá contado. ¿Es él el motivo para que me postergues hasta mañana?

—¡No! —Sakura contuvo el aliento—. Supongo que te refieres a Sasuke. Ha dejado un par de mensajes en el contestador. Al no obtener respuesta, habrá supuesto que tú sabrías dónde estaba.

—Lo cual, naturalmente, sabía.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —le preguntó Sakura con recelo.

—Le dije que estabas en el extranjero —contestó la señora Haruno secamente—. No esperarías que le hubiera mentido...

—No —Sakura suspiró—. ¿Te dijo de qué quiere hablarme?

—Como ya te he dicho, si quieres saberlo, tendrás que esperar hasta que tengas un hueco en tu repleta agenda. Ya sabes que no me gusta comentar los asuntos familiares por teléfono —hizo una pausa—. Entonces, ¿vendrás mañana?

Sakura apretó los dientes. Era lo que le faltaba. Había tenido un viaje muy provechoso y había pensado tomarse un par de días libres antes de volver a la galería. Sin embargo, se sentía obligada a ir a ver a su madre, aunque sólo fuera para saber qué estaba pasando.

—Puedo ir a cenar...

Sabía que eso le encantaría a su madre. Tener a su hija mayor en una situación comprometida era uno de sus mayores placeres. Mientras vivió con Sasuke, supo perfectamente que su madre estaba convencida de que ese matrimonio saldría mal. Cuando fracasó, ella estuvo allí para recoger los añicos, pero Sakura también supo que lo hizo con cierta satisfacción por haber vuelto a demostrar que había acertado.

—¿Cenar? —lo pensó un segundo—. ¿Te refieres a esta noche?

Sakura sabía que era un tira y afloja, pero estaba demasiado cansada.

—Cuando te venga mejor —contestó con hastío—. Déjame un mensaje cuando lo hayas decidido.

—¿Te parece ésa una forma de tratar a tu madre? —sin embargo, la señora Haruno pareció darse cuenta de que no era el momento de tensar la cuerda—. Esta noche me parece perfecto, cariño. ¿Te parece bien a las siete o es demasiado pronto?

—Me parece bien —contestó Sakura inexpresivamente—. Gracias, mamá. Hasta luego.

Sakura se alegró de colgar y, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, lo contestó con un tono realmente airado. Sin embargo, era una llamada para intentar venderle una cocina y colgó bruscamente.

Cayó en la cuenta de que podría haber sido Sasuke, pero no le pareció probable. Él estaría en Londres por motivo de trabajo y no tendría tiempo de pensar en su ex mujer si tenía que asistir a reuniones. Ella ocuparía un puesto muy bajo dentro de su agenda. Como lo había ocupado siempre. A juzgar por su tono de voz, no tenía motivos para pensar que él hubiera cambiado.

Suspiró, decidió que desharía la maleta más tarde y fue al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Se miró en el espejo, se apartó unos mechones de pelo rosado de la cara y pensó que parecía agotada, que había cambiado mucho en esos cinco años. Tenía unas arrugas muy leves en las esquinas de los ojos, pero seguía teniendo el cutis terso en otras partes de la cara. Naturalmente, tenía las caderas un poco más grandes, pero los pechos seguían firmes, aunque también hubieran crecido. Pensó que le daba igual. Se recogió el pelo mojado en lo alto de la cabeza y se metió, desnuda, entre las sábanas. Ni siquiera la preocupación por saber qué querría Sasuke consiguió que mantuviera los ojos abiertos.

La despertó el teléfono. Ella creyó que era el teléfono, pero cuando descolgó el que tenía en la mesilla, el ruido no cesó. Era el telefonillo del edificio. Alguien querría entrar en uno de los pisos y estaría llamando a todas las puertas.

Suspiró, se apoyó en las almohadas y miró el reloj. Era casi mediodía. Había dormido menos de cuatro horas, pero tendría que conformarse.

El telefonillo volvió a sonar. Sakura se levantó y se puso una bata verde de seda. Atravesó la sala y descolgó.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Sakura? Sakura, sé que eres tú. ¿Me abres la puerta?

Era Sasuke. Se quedó petrificada. Todavía estaba desorientada y no podía hablar. Era demasiado pronto. Necesitaba tiempo para ordenar las ideas. Siempre había pensado que, si alguna vez volvía a encontrarse con su ex marido, lo haría como ella quisiera, no como quisiese él.

—¡Sakura! —oyó un exabrupto en griego—. Sakura, sé que estás ahí. Tu madre fue tan amable, que me dijo que llegabas hoy —el tono era cada vez más impaciente—. Abre la puerta. ¿Quieres que me detengan por escándalo o algo parecido?

Sakura no podía imaginárselo detenido por escándalo. Estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Sólo era una excusa para que le abriera la puerta. Evidentemente, los demás vecinos estaban trabajando y ella era la única forma que tenía de entrar.

—Ni siquiera estoy vestida, Sasuke.

Se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho atropelladamente y fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—¡Por favor! No sería la primera vez que te veo desnuda —le recordó él irónicamente—. Llevo casi una semana intentando dar contigo. No todos podemos pasarnos medio día en la cama.

—Acabo de llegar de un viaje, Sasuke —replicó ella con acritud—. Si no recuerdo mal, tú no soportas muy bien el jet lag.

—Es verdad. Lo siento —no pareció sentirlo mucho—. He sido un desconsiderado. Achácalo a la desesperación. Tampoco la soporto muy bien.

—A mí me lo vas a contar... —Sakura intentó ser mordaz—. ¿Qué tal estás, Sasuke? Veo que tan impaciente como siempre.

—Por Dios, he tenido paciencia, ghineka. ¿Vas a abrirme o voy a tener que tirar abajo esta... —hizo una pausa e intentó contener la ira— ¿puerta?

Sakura levantó la mandíbula. Le habría encantado aceptar el reto, pero la vergüenza que pasaría si él cumplía su amenaza la disuadió. Apretó el botón.

Se oyó un zumbido, se abrió la puerta y oyó unos pasos en la escalera. Unos pasos que subían tan deprisa, que ella retrocedió hasta el extremo más alejado de la sala. Había dejado la puerta entreabierta y, aunque pensó que le daba igual lo que pensara de ella, cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se había peinado después de levantarse de la cama. Estaba pasándose los dedos por el pelo cuando Sasuke apareció en la entrada. Alto, delgado y con el pelo azabache y lacio de sus antepasados. También parecía más viejo, se consoló ella. Sin embargo, pese a los mechones grises en las sienes, su rostro era más duro de lo que recordaba, pero igual de atractivo.

Su presencia era tan imponente como cuando entró en la galería buscando a su padre. Su padre los presentó y él fue cortés, pero también la trató con una frialdad e indiferencia que casi la ofendió.

Sasuke entró. Había oído decir que a ella le iba bien en su trabajo y admiró el espacioso piso. La luz entraba por las ventanas que había a cada lado y bañaba el piso con un tono blanquecino.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba molesto porque lo había tenido esperando en la calle, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a Sakura. Estaba al otro lado de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, como si quisiera protegerse. Llevaba una bata de seda que se cerraba con fuerza. Como si él fuera una amenaza, se dijo con disgusto. ¿Qué creía que iba a hacer? ¿Creía que iba a abalanzarse sobre ella?

—Sakura... —dijo antes de que esa idea acabara con el desapego que sentía.

Pensó que tenía buen aspecto, demasiado bueno para un hombre que pensaba casarse con otra mujer en cuanto estuviera libre para hacerlo. No en vano, Sakura siempre había tenido ese efecto en él. Por eso se casó con ella. Por eso se había resistido tanto a encontrar otra mujer que la sustituyera.

—Sasuke —contestó ella lacónicamente.

Él se apoyó en la puerta para cerrarla y ella se irguió un poco, como si se preparara para lo que se le podía avecinar.

Sakura no llevaba maquillaje, evidentemente, y Sasuke supuso que el color de las mejillas se debía más a algún motivo interno que externo. Esos ojos jades que lo obsesionaban en sueños...

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó él mientras se apartaba de la puerta.

A Sakura se le secó la boca cuando él entró más en la habitación. Se movía con una elegancia natural que hacía que cualquier ropa que llevara pareciera del mejor diseñador, aunque estaba segura de que los pantalones de algodón y la cazadora negra de cuero que llevaba lo eran. Se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando el anillo de casado. El anillo que ella compró y que se intercambiaron en la pequeña capilla de Kalithi, la isla propiedad de la familia y donde él vivía cuando no estaba viajando por el mundo para atender los asuntos de su emporio naviero. Su padre se había jubilado antes de que se casaran, muy a pesar de los deseos de su madre. Ella nunca quiso que su hijo se casara con una inglesa, y menos con una que tuviera opiniones propias.

—Bien —contestó ella con una sonrisa forzada—. Cansada, claro. He dormido muy poco durante las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Encima, te he despertado —Sasuke se colocó al lado de uno de los sofás enfrentados y arqueó una ceja—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿De verdad? —Sakura se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te importaría decirme a qué has venido? No has venido a pasar el rato. Me dijiste que era algo importante.

Sasuke dejó de mirarla y se concentró en la mano que agarraba uno de los almohadones del sofá.

—Lo es.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y la miró de tal forma que ella se estremeció.

—Quiero el divorcio, Sakura.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

_*O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O*_

**Kin:** Oro.

**Aiko:** Niña Del amor.

_*O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O*_

Nota: Hola! =)

Se lo que se estarán preguntando: ¿qué hace esta loca subiendo otra historia cuando tiene cuatro en proceso? o_O¿? Pero que le puedo decir, NO LO PUDE RESISITR! Es que leí esta historia y me fascino así que mi tentación de adaptarla fue más fuerte… *_*

Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan si debo a o no continuarla.

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

_*O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O*_

Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.

_*O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O*_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

Espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber con sus opiniones ya que en verdad sería importante para mí saber lo que piensan.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: "T".

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- LEMMON

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"Capítulo 2"**_

Le tocó a Sakura apartar la mirada. Estaba temblando y esperó con toda su alma que él no lo notara. Naturalmente, había sido una impresión muy fuerte. Desde que se separaron, había vivido con la certeza de que Sasuke le pediría la libertad antes o después. Había estado segura de que su madre lo convencería, si no lo hacía otra persona. Además, ella también lo quiso en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, había llegado a creer que nunca ocurriría.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Estaba acercándose a ella. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que él sintiera lástima. No podría soportarlo.

—Voy a vestirme —dijo ella sin respirar para que no se le escapara un sollozo.

—Saku...

Así la llamaba cuando hacían el amor.

—Dame un minuto.

Sakura se encerró en su dormitorio, pero una vez sola, no pudo contener la oleada de sentimientos. Unas lágrimas abrasadoras le cayeron por las mejillas y fue al cuarto de baño. Agarró un montón de pañuelos de papel y se sentó en la tapa del retrete con la cara entre las manos.

—Querida...

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada cuando oyó la voz de él. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente con gesto de incredulidad. Sasuke estaba en la puerta. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

—¡Fuera! —gritó mientras se levantaba—. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar? No puedes meterte en mi intimidad de esta manera.

Sasuke se limitó a suspirar y a apoyar el hombro en el marco de la puerta.

—Me atrevo porque te aprecio —contestó él con un afecto desconcertante—. Sakura... ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que reaccionarías así? Pensé que te alegrarías de librarte de mí.

—Y me alegro —Sakura sollozó.

—Eso parece...

—No te ufanes, Sasuke. Acabo de dar media vuelta al mundo y estoy agotada —hizo un esfuerzo para esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa—. No niego que me haya impresionado, pero no estoy llorando por estar descorazonada, ni mucho menos.

—Entonces... —Sasuke no parecía muy convencido—. ¿Siempre te derrumbas cuando vuelves de un viaje? ¿Quieres decir eso?

—No te hagas el tonto —replicó Sakura en un intento de recuperar la compostura—. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué estoy destrozada? ¿Qué estoy desolada? ¿Qué estoy deshecha porque el arrogante majadero con el que me casé va a caer sobre otra pobre mujer? —soltó una carcajada áspera—. Puedes esperar sentado.

Sasuke, involuntariamente, se enfadó por esas palabras. Había ido allí con sus mejores intenciones y ella le respondía de esa manera. Era muy típico de ella: primero disparaba y luego se arrepentía. Aunque esa vez, algo le dijo que no iba a arrepentirse.

—Eres una desagradecida. ¿No lo sabías? —le soltó mientras cerraba los puños.

—Acabas de decírmelo.

Sakura se secó las mejillas, tiró el pañuelo al retrete y vació la cisterna.

—Quizá deberías morderte la lengua. Según mi abogado, en estas circunstancias, no tengo que ofrecerte nada.

—No quiero tu dinero. ¡Nunca lo he querido! —exclamó ella con desprecio—. Lárgate. Quiero vestirme.

Sasuke la miró fijamente. Estaba seguro de que no tenía tanta confianza en sí misma como quería aparentar. Esos increíbles ojos jades todavía brillaban con lágrimas y su boca, esa boca que había besado tantas veces, no podía disimular el temblor.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó él a pesar de que lo había sacado de sus casillas.

—¿Hay algo más?

Sakura también lo miró fijamente y él no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por cómo estaba llevando la situación. Cierta admiración y algo más, algo que prefería no especificar. Algo que hizo que se acercara a ella.

Sakura tenía la bañera detrás y no pudo retroceder cuando él alargó la mano, la agarró del cuello y la miró con una expresión que a ella le pareció un poco burlona.

—¿Qué te parece esto?

Antes de que ella pudiera entender la pregunta, él se inclinó y la besó en la boca.

A Sakura casi se le doblaron las piernas. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Sasuke no la tocaba, que no sentía esos dedos sobre su piel. Le llegó una oleada ardiente que la envolvió con su manto de sensualidad. Aunque estaba decidida a no cerrar los ojos, al apreciar la cercanía de sus tupidas pestañas y la sombra de su mentón deseó hacerlo para dejarse llevar por el beso.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Hacía un instante estaba furiosa con él y en ese momento estaba dejando que la tocara, que la besara, que le metiera el muslo entre las piernas, como si no tuviera bastantes palpitaciones ahí.

Tenía que ser porque había llorado, se dijo a sí misma para intentar racionalizar algo que no podía racionalizarse. Siempre se ponía muy sensible cuando lloraba y Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente porque le había hecho llorar muchas veces. Sin embargo, en ese momento, eso no tuvo la importancia que debería haber tenido.

—Ah, mora... —susurró él en griego.

Ella separó los labios con un suspiro de entrega y se encontró con la voraz lengua de él dentro de la boca. Sasuke le recorrió las mejillas con los labios para paladear los restos de lágrimas. Tenía una piel suave y tersa. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la estrechó contra sí. Había perdido el juicio. El deseo le borró los motivos por los que había ido allí. Tiró del cordón de la bata y la abrió. Miró aquellos pechos generosos con unos pezones tan duros como se adivinaban bajo la seda. Tomó uno con la mano y le pasó el pulgar por el pezón con un ansia devoradora.

—Skata, Sakura —gruñó él.

Incluso en ese momento supo que se arrepentiría, pero la tenía justo donde quería tenerla; abrazada a él y provocándole una erección que podría matarlo de un ataque al corazón si no aliviaba su presión.

Sakura se agitó en medio de un torbellino de sensaciones. No podía permitirle que hiciera eso. Tenía que librarse de él. Sin embargo, cuando gimió sobre los labios de él, Sasuke captó que ella quería que siguiera.

Él la tomó en brazos, la llevó al dormitorio y la bata cayó al suelo. Se encontró tumbada en la cama, que seguía caliente. Sasuke se quitó la cazadora y la camiseta y mostró su piel blanca y musculosa. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella con la protuberancia de la erección como si fuera a reventar el pantalón.

—Sasuke... —susurró ella con un tono de cierta queja.

Él se inclinó y tomó un pezón entre los labios. Sakura ya no podía resistirse. Tenía la necesidad de que él le acariciara otro sitio mucho más húmedo. Quería tocarlo, recorrer la línea de suave vello que desaparecía dentro del pantalón. Sin embargo, cuando fue a bajarle la cremallera, él le sujetó la mano.

—Pronto, querida —Sasuke se levantó para quitarse los pantalones—. No demasiado pronto, ¿eh?

Si llevaba ropa interior, desapareció con los pantalones y Sakura pudo ver su virilidad rampante entre el lecho de vello negro. Él le separó las piernas, bajó la cabeza, y la lamió con la lengua hasta que ella se retorció debajo de él.

—Estás muy dulce —susurró Sasuke con un tono ronco—. ¿Quieres que te lleve al clímax?

—No... quiero que me acompañes... —respondió ella vacilantemente.

Todavía no se le había nublado tanto la razón como para no saber que lo quería dentro de ella cuando alcanzara el clímax.

—Preparada...

Con un movimiento raudo, introdujo toda la extensión de su dureza y la colmó tanto, que Sakura dejó escapar un gemido. Él resopló.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No... —sus músculos se aferraron automáticamente alrededor de él—. Sigue, Sasuke... No esperes...

Como si pudiera esperar, se dijo Sasuke para sus adentros. Bastante tenía con dominar el anhelo de embestirla hasta acabar con aquello. Sólo las ganas de disfrutar del momento hizo que se sentara en los talones para mirar el punto donde los cuerpos se unían tan completamente. Aunque fuera un disparate, nunca la había deseado tanto como en ese momento.

—Sasuke... —se quejó ella con un hilo de voz.

Él, con un gruñido, volvió a entrar en ella. Sakura lo acogió cálidamente y la apremiante necesidad de saciarse le dejó la mente en blanco.

—Eres maravillosa —volvió a echarse hacia atrás—. No quiero que esto acabe nunca.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció ella, que le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

Sasuke notó las convulsiones cuando ella perdió el dominio de sí misma. El calor líquido lo envolvió y lo arrastró más allá del límite. Se estremeció con un placer intenso, se vació dentro de ella y se dejó caer con un abandono absoluto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al oír el ruido de la ducha. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo y no reconoció el papel pintado de ese tono melocotón. Miró la ventana con persianas verdes que dejaban entrar algunos rayos de luz. Desconocida, aunque la reconoció. Contuvo una exclamación, se incorporó y miró alrededor con ojos de incredulidad. Estaba en el piso de Sakura, en la cama de Sakura. ¿Qué había hecho? Había ido allí a pedirle el divorcio, no a acostarse con ella...

Cerró los ojos con la vana esperanza de que fuera un sueño, de que cuando volviera a abrirlos, se encontrara en su dormitorio de Kalithi arrullado por el sonido del Mediterráneo.

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez, seguía metido en la cama de Sakura y con una sábana que le tapaba entre la cintura y los muslos. Supuso que la habría puesto ella. Le pareció lo más apropiado porque comprobó que darse cuenta de dónde estaba no había evitado una erección tan vigorosa como inadecuada. Era increíble, tendría que estar pensando en cómo salir de allí con la dignidad intacta, no en el cuarto de baño y en lo maravilloso que sería ducharse con Sakura.

Se levantó a regañadientes y se puso los calzoncillos, la camiseta y los pantalones.

Dejó de oír la ducha y, aunque tuvo la tentación de quedarse para ver cómo salía del cuarto de baño, el sentido común lo impulsó a agarrar los zapatos y la cazadora y a marcharse del dormitorio antes de cometer otro error.

Una vez en la sala, se puso los mocasines y la cazadora y se pasó los dedos temblorosos por el pelo. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¿Cómo era posible que una mera conversación hubiera despertado toda la sensualidad de sus sentidos? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto de ir allí? ¿Por qué no había esperado a que ella se repusiera y luego había zanjado la conversación rápida y objetivamente? Eso fue lo que ella dijo que quería. Además, cuando ella se fue a su habitación, él dio por supuesto que había ido a vestirse y a nada más. Sólo sospechó cuando pasaron los minutos y no oyó nada en el dormitorio. Incluso sintió cierta angustia, se reconoció con fastidio. Sakura lo había hecho siempre. Durante los tres años que vivieron juntos, él llegó a perder la cuenta de las veces que lo dejó abandonado durante una situación delicada y de las veces que él fue detrás para comprobar que estaba bien.

Suspiró. Aun así, encontrarla llorando no debería haberlo afectado tanto. Él no tenía la culpa de que ya no estuvieran juntos. Además, si pedirle el divorcio era tan espantoso para ella, ¿por qué no había intentado verlo antes de que la situación se deteriorara hasta ese punto?

Nada tenía sentido. Tampoco lo tenía el placer que acababa de sentir al hacer el amor con ella. Detestaba tener que reconocerlo, pero no había gozado tanto desde la última vez que estuvo con ella. Acostarse con otras mujeres no lo había satisfecho. Cuando Sakura lo dejó, se dijo que sería fácil reemplazarla, pero no lo había conseguido. Había perdido la cuenta de las mujeres que su madre le había presentado con la esperanza de que él considerara que seguir soltero no era una buena decisión. Sin embargo, el matrimonio con Sakura había conseguido que ninguna mujer le satisficiera y había llegado a pensar que pasara lo que pasase nunca volvería a sentir esa satisfacción sexual.

Sin embargo, lo había sentido. ¡Con ella!

Se había sentado para ponerse los zapatos, pero se levantó otra vez. No podía quedarse quieto cuando todo su mundo daba vueltas como un torbellino. Tendría que haber sido un encuentro breve, lo justo para tener la cortesía de decírselo él y no que se enterara a través de su abogado de Londres. En cambio, como temía su madre, había vuelto a encapricharse de ella.

Fue hasta la ventana y vio la limusina aparcada delante de la casa. El chófer, que trabajaba para Mansen International, estaría preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto, pero se cuidaría mucho de comentarle nada a él ni a cualquier otra persona.

Oyó la puerta que se abría y se dio la vuelta casi con remordimiento. Otro sentimiento que no había conocido hasta entonces. Pensó que quizá debería haberse marchado antes de que ella terminara de ducharse. Aunque no habían terminado la conversación, podría haberla dejado para el día siguiente.

Sakura entró en la habitación con cierta indecisión. Se había secado y peinado el pelo, que le caía sobre los hombros. Llevaba una camiseta verde y unos vaqueros que dejaban al aire un trozo de su piel blanca como la leche. Sabía que no era así, pero parecía que se había puesto esa ropa para resaltar sus ojos. Estaba cautivadora, pero su expresión no era estimulante. La mirada era cauta y fría, casi despectiva.

—Sigues aquí —comentó ella al ver que él no decía nada—. ¿Quieres un café?

Sasuke no supo si sentirse aliviado u ofendido. Hacía unos minutos ella había estado jadeando debajo de él y le ofrecía un café, como si hubieran estado pasando el rato en vez haber tenido un encuentro tórrido.

—No, gracias —contestó él mientras la seguía hasta el muro bajo que separaba la cocina—. ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó involuntariamente.

—¿Qué me iba a pasar? —ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. Siéntate. Iré enseguida.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —Sasuke tomó aliento—. ¿Vamos a hablar de esto?

Sakura se concentró en poner la cafetera debajo del filtro y en sacar una taza del armario.

—¿Seguro que no quieres tomar nada?

—Seguro —Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Estaba fingiendo que no había pasado nada?—. Sakura, mírame. Mírame de verdad. ¿Qué estás pensando? Dímelo.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**Nota: **_Hola! :D

Lamento la demora pero es que me he enfermado y no me dejaban ni levantarme de la cama T_T Por suerte le he pedido prestada (robado, jeje) la notebook a mi mamá :)

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, pobres de nustgros protaginistas, han metido la pata a lo grande! O_O

Se cuídan si no van a terminar como yo con tremenda gripe y sin poder salir ni siquiera ir a clases (lo cual no es ninguna dificultad para mi =) )

SAYO!... xD

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***laryta019***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***edniiinitahhh***_

_***blacklady-moon***_

_***Monika-N***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Euyin***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***danny* **_(gracias por ser sincera espero que el capi te haya gustado ;))

_***Alexiel-Cullen***_

_***inuzuka-chan***_

_***sanquo***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Advertencias:**

CATEGORÍA: "T".

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"Capítulo 3"**_

Sakura no podía hacer lo que él quería. Sabía que, nada había cambiado. Efectivamente, se habían acostado y había gozado muchísimo, pero eso no cambiaría absolutamente nada en Sasuke. Para el sólo era sexo. Siempre había sido una forma muy buena de conseguir lo que quería. Debía de pensar que ella era fácil de camelar. Le había bastado con llevarla a la cama para que ella casi le rogara que lo hiciera.

Había sido una estúpida, se dijo con amargura. Él había tenido que aparecer precisamente cuando estaba agotada por el viaje y, además, a punto de tener la regla. Siempre se ponía muy sensible en esa época del mes. Encima su delicadeza fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—No pienso en nada —mintió ella mientras el agua caía en la cafetera—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas tú, Sasuke?

Sasuke pensó que era mejor que no lo supiera, que no supiera que estaba pensando en volver a llevarla a la cama. Además, eso sólo mostraría más debilidad de la que ya había mostrado.

—Pienso que... debería disculparme —contestó él—. No quería... que pasara.

—Bueno, ya somos dos.

Sasuke sintió un puñetazo en la boca de estómago. ¿Tenía que ser tan displicente? ¿No podría haber reconocido al menos que tenía parte de culpa? Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacerlo. Volvió a la ventana. La limusina seguía allí y deseó montarse en ella y desaparecer. Quería olvidar lo que había pasado, olvidar que cuando fue allí quería dejar zanjada su situación, ¡Zanjada! En cambio, sentía como si hubiera abierto una herida.

—¿Y bien?

Sasuke oyó la pregunta de Sakura, se dio la vuelta y la vio sentada en el brazo de un sofá con una taza de café en la mano.

—¿Debo entender que hay alguien más? —añadió ella.

Era una pregunta absurda en esas circunstancias y Sasuke estuvo tentado de marcharse sin contestar. Se sintió ridículo teniendo que contestar que ése era el motivo de su visita, que quería casarse con alguien cuando estuviera libre.

Sin embargo, no tenía otra alternativa en ese asunto. Era lo que se esperaba de él como hijo mayor de su padre. Cuando Fugaku Uchiha se jubiló, le cedió el control de Uchiha International y eso acarreaba ciertas responsabilidades, no todas ellas relacionadas con la empresa.

—Mi padre está muriéndose.

Decidió no tener contemplaciones, pero no se había esperado que ella palideciera de aquella manera.

—¿Fugaku está muriéndose? Dios mío, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? No puedo creérmelo. Estaba tan en forma, tan fuerte...

—El cáncer no se para ante la fuerza —replicó Sasuke lacónicamente—. Se encontró un bulto, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Dijo que estaba muy ocupado. Cuando fue a ver al médico, ya era tarde para que lo operaran.

—Dios mío —Sakura dejó la taza, se agarró la cara con las dos manos y los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas—. Pobre Fugaku. Es un hombre muy bueno y amable. Se portó muy bien conmigo. Siempre me acogió, al revés que tu madre.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Sabía que era verdad. Su madre nunca quiso que se casara con una inglesa porque tenían principios distintos. Al final, resultó tener razón.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó Sakura que no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con el divorcio—. ¿Quiere verme?

Sasuke se quedó atónito. Si bien estaba seguro de que su padre estaría encantado de ver a su nuera, su madre nunca lo consentiría. Ella le había suplicada durante cinco años que fuera a ver a un sacerdote para que intentara conseguir la anulación del matrimonio con Sakura. Estaba segura de que el padre Panaystakis haría todo lo posible para obtener alguna dispensa especial de la iglesia.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no había tenido ninguna prisa en acabar con esa relación. Le había venido muy bien en todos los sentidos. Entre otros, para disuadir a las cazafortunas. Sin embargo, ya no podía mantener esa situación y tenía que divorciarse.

Sakura consideró ese silencio como una respuesta.

—Entonces, no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver la enfermedad de tu padre con nuestro divorcio?

Sasuke, suspiró y se metió los puños en los bolsillos.

—Mi padre quiere un nieto, nietos. Itachi es sacerdote y a Sai no le interesan las mujeres. Sólo quedo yo.

—¡Qué anticuado! —exclamó ella con tono mordaz—. Pero ¿qué pasa... con el niño?

—¿El hijo de Tayuya? —peguntó él sin inmutarse—. **Kohaku** murió. Creí que lo sabías.

—¿Por qué lo creías? —Sakura estaba furiosa—. No hemos hablado mucho, Sasuke.

Él se encogió de hombros como si le diera la razón.

—Kohaku tuvo una neumonía a los cinco días de nacer. Los médicos intentaron salvarlo, pero era demasiado pequeño, prematuro.

—Pobre Tayuya —se lamentó ella sinceramente.

—Sí, pobre Tayuya —repitió él aunque con cierta amargura—. No se merecía eso.

—No —Sakura volvió a agarrar la taza y dio un sorbo de café—. Entonces, supongo que los dos estáis pensando en casaros por fin —intentó decirlo con un tono despreocupado—. Tu madre estará contenta.

—No —replicó él con aspereza—. Nunca me interesó Tayuya, aunque tú pensaras lo contrario. Quiero casarme con Karin Denaldi. A lo mejor te acuerdas de la familia Denaldi. Karin y yo somos amigos desde la infancia. Hace poco volvió de una estancia en Estados Unidos.

—¡Qué bien! —Sakura intentó disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**Midori** Denaldi, la madre de Karin, era amiga de la madre de Sasuke y tampoco aprobó su matrimonio.

—¿Sabe Karin lo del hijo de Tayuya? —siguió Sakura.

—Sabe lo que tiene que saber —contestó él.

El pasado estaba pasado y no tenía sentido removerlo. No debería haber ido allí. Debería haber hecho caso al abogado y dejarle que se ocupara él. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que sería volver a estar con Sakura.

—Bueno —dijo él cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable—, tengo que irme. Estoy seguro de que ahora me odiarás, pero no tenía intención de... de...

—¿Seducirme?

—No —contestó Sasuke con un sonrojo—. No creo que fuera una seducción. Tú tampoco te quedaste de brazos cruzados.

—De acuerdo —Sakura se sonrojó—. Quizá no tenga razón, pero no sería la primera vez que lo usas contra mí.

—¿Qué esperas que diga, Sakura? Vine a comunicarte mi intención de pedirte el divorcio, nada más. No esperaba encontrarte medio desnuda.

—¿Qué? —Sakura no daba crédito—. ¿Soy tan irresistible que no pudiste hacer nada?

—Algo así —farfulló Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo para aclarar los detalles. Pese... pese a tu actitud, no rechazaré las peticiones que haga tu abogado.

Sakura se levantó de un salto y casi tira el café.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No quiero tu dinero, Sasuke! Puedo mantenerme sola, gracias.

—Ala...

—¡Olvídalo! —Sakura fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par—. Vete antes de que diga algo que pueda lamentar.

Sasuke tomó un avión a Kalithi esa misma tarde.

Había pensado quedarse un par de días más. Le habían invitado a una reunión de la Asociación de Productores de Petróleo, pero se disculpó y mandó a su ayudante. A su padre no le haría ninguna gracia. Estaba encantado de que Uchiha International se hubiera ganado ese respeto de los países productores de petróleo y eso había demostrado que había acertado al ceder las riendas a su hijo.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro. Ya se había dado cuenta de que dirigir una empresa de esas dimensiones le exigía mucho tiempo. Incluso podría decirse que las responsabilidades que asumió hacia ocho años habían tenido parte de culpa en la ruptura de su matrimonio. Si Sakura y él hubieran tenido más tiempo para hablar, el habría podido convencerla de que era inocente de las acusaciones que ella había lanzado contra él y quizá no se hubiera marchado como lo hizo. Sin embargo, Sakura lo consideró culpable del embarazo de Tayuya y él fue incapaz de convencerla de lo contrario.

Ya había oscurecido cuando su avión privado aterrizó en la isla. Era una pista de aterrizaje privada. Aunque la isla atraía turismo, los turistas llegaban en barco y se quedaban en la parte sur de la isla.

Los faros del coche le indicaron que su padre había recibido el mensaje que le envió, aunque supuso que Fugaku querría saber por qué no se lo había dicho él personalmente.

Su ayudante personal, Neji Hyuga, fue el primero en bajar del avión para organizar el transporte que los llevaría a la residencia de los Uchiha. Al final de la pista había un todoterreno que esperaba a que terminaran los trámites del aterrizaje. Cuando Sasuke llegó a él, comprobó que el chófer de su padre no estaba al volante. Karin Denaldi esbozó una sonrisa acogedora aunque levemente engreída.

—Una agradable sorpresa, ¿no? —preguntó ella cuando Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

Él apretó los dientes porque habría preferido no tener que verla esa noche, pero al darse cuenta del motivo, sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

—Muy agradable —contestó él hipócritamente—. ¿Has esperado mucho?

—Sólo seis años —contestó ella hábilmente—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Sasuke se giró para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Tú qué crees? ¿Qué tal está mi padre? —preguntó él para cambiar de tema—. Seguro que no estará muy contento de que haya fallado a la reunión.

—Está... bien —Karin estaba impaciente porque Neji Hyuga había metido el equipaje en el maletero, con cierta brusquedad—. ¡Cuidado! —sin embargo, su sorpresa fue descomunal cuando Neji abrió una puerta y se montó atrás—. ¿Tiene que venir con nosotros?

—¿Por qué no? —el tono de Sasuke fue de inocencia para disimular el alivio e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el ordenador portátil—. Mi padre querrá un informe de las reuniones que hemos tenido en Londres.

—¿Las reuniones con tu esposa? —preguntó Karin con un tono muy suave—. A mí también me gustaría enterarme de esas reuniones.

Sasuke resopló.

—No —contestó secamente— De las reuniones de trabajo.

—Esas reuniones son muy aburridas, ¿no? —siguió ella con tono frívolo—. Háblame de tu mujer. ¿Crees que va a poner obstáculos?

¡Obstáculos! Sasuke contuvo la exclamación.

—No, ningún obstáculo —se volvió hacia Neji— ¿Recogiste todos los documentos del avión?

Karin, que iba a poner el coche en marcha, captó que no era el momento de hablar del asunto; ya habría tiempo más tarde. Sasuke también captó lo que había pasado por la cabeza de ella. Efectivamente, al fin y al cabo, había ido a visitar a Sakura, por ella y por la enfermedad de su padre.

Salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron el camino sinuoso que los llevaba a la residencia de los Uchiha. Los faros del coche sólo iluminaban las hierbas silvestres que crecían a los lados de la carretera y algunos cipreses de vez en cuando, pero Sasuke sabía que en paralelo al camino estaban las dunas y un poco más allá, las aguas azules del mar Egeo. Era primavera y sería maravilloso despertarse al día siguiente oyendo el susurro del mar y no el ruido del tráfico. Sin embargo, pensar en Londres no era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Le llevaba demasiados recuerdos y no podía evitar la comparación entre la belleza pelirroja y algo voluptuosa de Karin con la belleza pálida y delicada de su ex mujer. Eran muy distintas, se dijo. Karin era sensual y de formas contundentes mientras que Sakura era alta y esbelta y disimulaba su sensualidad tras una fachada cautivadora de compostura distante.

—¿Fuiste a la boda de tu prima? —le preguntó a Karin para pensar en otra cosa.

—¿De Kushina? Claro.

Aparecieron las puertas de madera que indicaban que había llegado a la finca. Karin lanzó un destello con los faros y un hombre salió de una garita. Abrió las puertas de par en par.

—Naturalmente —siguió Karin—, fui la única mujer sin acompañante. Tía **Kasumi **me dijo que no debería haber permitido que te ausentaras tanto tiempo.

—Seguro...

Sasuke apretó los labios. Le importaba bien poco lo que Kasumi Adonides pensara de él. También era la madre de Tayuya y por eso no lo apreciaba mucho. Le había sorprendido que no hubiera intentado frustrar su relación con Karin, pero estaba claro que su fortuna compensaba con creces los recelos que pudiera tener.

Sasuke saludó a Georgiou, el guardes, y el coche aceleró para tomar el sendero que los llevaría a la casa. Sus padres todavía vivían en la villa, que estaba sobre una pequeña planicie desde donde podía verse el mar. Sasuke se había construido su propia casa en la finca, pero desde que Sakura se fue, solía pasar más tiempo en cualquier otro sitio.

Su madre se quejaba mucho de lo poco que lo veía y era verdad que, hasta la enfermedad de su padre, él había pasado poco por su casa. Trabajaba mucho y gracias a eso había conservado la cordura. Si también había tenido muchas relaciones sexuales, se las había merecido. Siempre estuvo seguro de que no sucumbiría a los encantos de otra mujer.

Así fue. Sólo decidió volver a casarse cuando se enteró de que le enfermedad de su padre era terminal. Karin era la candidata perfecta; era griega, estaba soltera y su madre la aceptaba.

Llegaron a un patio adoquinado rodeado de construcciones. Eran los establos, el garaje y la casa de sus padres. Karin se detuvo y paró el motor. Sin embargo, cuando Neji se bajó y Sasuke fue a abrir la puerta, ella lo sujetó del brazo.

—Espera —le pidió con tono preocupado—. Sasuke dime que no has cambiado de idea.

Sasuke la miró fijamente. Las luces del patio iluminaban sus ojos rojos y ansiosos.

—¿Cambiar de idea? —le rodeó la cara con una mano—. ¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido eso?

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

**Hohaku: **Ámbar.

**Midori: **Verde.

**Kasumi: **Niebla.

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**Nota: **_Hola! :D

Gracias por preocuparse por mi salud, por suerte ya estoy mejor auqnue aún no me dejan salir de casa T_T Pues ni modo tendré que esperar.

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, como que ya van aparecierdo los problemas...con eso me refiero a Karin, haaa ni modo ay que ver lo que va a pasar...

Bueno se cuídan y nos leemos luego.

SAYO!... xD

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***sanquo***_

_***Eiko23***_

_***SakuraxJenyxRukia***_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Advertencias:**

CATEGORÍA: **"T".**

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR… (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO TAMBIÉN HABRA LIME Y LEMON).

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"Capítulo 4"**_

Estaba embarazada. Sakura tomó aliento y se guardó el tubo en el bolso. Era el tercer resultado positivo en dos semanas y aunque intentaba convencerse de que esas pruebas podían fallar, hasta ella misma dudó que fallaran tres veces seguidas.

Intentó contener las lágrimas y sollozó. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Estaba segura de que cuando Sasuke y ella hicieron el... se acostaron, no estaba ovulando. Siempre había sido muy regular. Aunque tenía que reconocer que cuando vivieron juntos nunca dejó nada al azar.

Al principio, los dos decidieron que los hijos podían esperar un año o dos. Como Sakura quería trabajar, Sasuke le puso una galería en el pueblo de Kalithi. Eso le permitió seguir en contacto con Tsunade, quien se mostró encantada de poder intercambiar antigüedades y pinturas con la que fue su discípula.

Todo fue muy bien y, como Sakura era la dueña de la galería, pudo acompañar a Sasuke a sus viajes de trabajo cuando quiso. Le pareció una vida deliciosa y nunca había sido tan feliz.

Hasta que Tayuya dijo que estaba embarazada. Todo el castillo de naipes se desmoronó. Sakura no pudo perdonar la traición de Sasuke y sólo le consoló pensar que no tenían hijos que pudieran sufrir la ruptura del matrimonio.

Suspiró. Si era sincera, tenía que reconocer que cuando Sasuke la beso, no pensó en tomar precauciones. El contacto de su lengua le había borrada cualquier otra idea de la cabeza. Lo deseo tanto como él a ella. Le fue muy fácil convencerse de que él no estaba utilizándola en beneficio propio.

Dos semanas después, cuando no había tenido todavía el periodo, se planteó la posibilidad. Incluso entonces, le costó aceptar que aquel revolcón insensato hubiera podido tener esa consecuencia. Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que Sasuke la visitó en su piso y ya había recibido la notificación de que él se había puesto en contacto con sus abogados para tratar sobre el divorcio. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

La aparición de su jefa la obligó a aparcar el problema por el momento. Tsunade Senju tenía casi setenta años, pero entró en el despacho de Sakura con la vitalidad de una joven. Su padre, un ruso judío que emigró a Inglaterra desde Alemania, había fundado la galería, pero fue Tsunade quien consiguió que prosperara.

Solía llevar faldas largas y camisolas amplias y a Sakura le parecía una hippy algo mayor, pero había sido su mentora y la había acogido cuando sólo podía ofrecer un título en Sakuras Artes y un entusiasmo que Tsunade encontró parecido al suyo.

Tsunade se apartó la melena rubia.

—¿Ha venido? —le preguntó impacientemente.

—Sí —contestó Sakura.

Ella sabía que se refería a un famoso coleccionista que había mostrado interés en unos bronces que había conseguido en Tailandia.

—¿Y bien? —Tsunade no podía disimular el nerviosismo.

—Los ha comprado —contestó Sakura—. Quiere que los embalemos y se las mandemos a su casa de Suffolk.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Tsunade—. Y una considerable comisión para ti. Voy a tener que mandarte otra vez de viaje. Tienes el don de encontrar tesoros en los sitios más insospechados.

Sakura esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero se sentía consternada y no podía dejar de pensar en el tubo que tenía en el bolso. Se puso una mano en el vientre. ¿Era posible que tuviera un hijo de Sasuke en sus entrañas? ¿Cuánto tardaría en notarse? ¿Cuánto tardaría Tsunade en darse cuenta?

Tsunade, como si hubiera notado el ensimismamiento de su empleada, apoyó la cadera en la mesa de Sakura.

—Estás pálida —comentó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Duermes bien o ese joven te tiene despierta durante la noche...?

Sakura revolvió los papeles que tenía en la mesa.

—No hay ningún joven, Tsunade. Te lo he dicho una docena de veces. Sasori Akasuna no y yo somos amigos.

—¿Lo sabe él?

Como era de esperar, una vez recibidas las noticias de los bronces. Tsunade se concentró en su ayudante. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que estaba esperando un hijo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasori si ella le había asegurado que su relación con Sasuke estaba acabada?

—¿Cómo dices...? —preguntó Sakura para ganar tiempo.

—El señor Akasuna no... preguntaba si él sabe que sólo quieres ser su amiga.

—Ah... —Sakura hizo un gesto de impotencia—. Nuestra relación no es tan profunda. Sasori me cae bien, es una compañía agradable, pero nos conocemos desde hace relativamente poco.

—Desde hace bastante —insistió Tsunade—. Me preocupas, Sakura, de verdad. ¿Cuándo vas a olvidar el pasado y a seguir con tu vida?

—Yo...

Sakura seguía pensando una respuesta cuando Tsunade volvió a hablar.

—¿No va siendo hora de que pienses en el divorcio?

Algunas veces, la perspicacia de Tsunade era asombrosa. En otras ocasiones, habría admirado su capacidad para saber lo que estaba pensando, pero esa vez no era el caso. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sakura, Tsunade rebuscó en un bolsillo y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Se llevó uno a la boca, lo encendió con un mechero y dio una calada muy profunda antes de soltar una humareda azulada. A Sakura nunca le había gustado el olor del tabaco, pero esa mañana lo encontró vomitivo. Sintió una náusea, dejó escapar un sonido incoherente y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Una vez en el diminuto cubículo, vomitó con todas sus ganas. Luego, se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos con un pañuelo de papel en la boca y pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan mal. Sólo había tomado una tostada de desayuno, de modo que no podía ser eso. Realmente, no había tenido ganas de desayunar, se había sentido fatal desde que se levantó.

Se sintió como una verdadera idiota al comprender lo que estaba pasándole.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

—Sakura... ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te pasa algo?

Le pasaba de todo, se dijo Sakura para sus adentro mientras intentaba recomponerse.

—No, estoy bien, Tsunade. He debido de comer algo que me ha sentado mal y al oler tu cigarrillo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Tsunade con tono de espanto—. ¿Has vomitado por mi cigarrillo?

—No, ¡qué va! —Sakura se sintió horrorizada de que se sintiera culpable y abrió la puerta—. Perdona.

Tsunade farfulló algo que Sakura no pudo entender y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Afortunadamente, había apagado el cigarrillo, pero Sakura podía oler a tabaco en su ropa.

—Vaya... —murmuró Tsunade con preocupación—. ¿Estás segura de que el señor Akasuna no y tú sólo sois buenos amigos?

—¿Qué insinúas? —Sakura intentó parecer perpleja.

Tsunade suspiró y la miró con curiosidad.

—Bueno... Estaba preguntándome si podría haber algún otro motivo para que te encontraras mal...

—¿Otro motivo? —Sakura tragó saliva.

—¿Tengo que explicártelo? —Tsunade la miró con una expresión más penetrante todavía—. A lo mejor estás engañándote...

—¿Engañándome? —Sakura resopló—. ¿Estás insinuado que puedo estar embarazada?

—Sólo digo que es una posibilidad que deberías tener en cuenta, ¿no? No serías la primera mujer que se rinde a los encantos del joven Akasuna no.

Sakura se apartó de ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho —replicó con rotundidad—. Sasori y yo nunca... nunca...

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Tsunade con escepticismo.

—Nunca —zanjó Sakura—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Has pensado dónde podríamos encontrar las otras piezas que quiere sir George?

Tsunade se encogió de hombros y Sakura comprendió que su respuesta no la había convencido. Aun así, mientras no decidiera lo que iba a hacer, Sakura no se sentía con fuerzas de comentar su situación con nadie. Ni siquiera había asimilado que estuviera embarazada.

Siguió dándole vueltas durante todo el día. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía un buen sueldo, pero no podía pagar a alguien que se ocupara del bebé.

Otra posibilidad era decírselo a Sasuke. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a decirle a su marido que estaba esperando un hijo cuando él estaba preparando el divorcio? Además, había más gente implicada, por ejemplo, la mujer con la que esperaba casarse y la madre de él. Podía imaginarse la reacción de Mikoto Uchiha cuando se enterara de que su hijo había concebido otro hijo. Con la detestada chica inglesa...

Sakura recogió pronto y se fue a casa. Le dijo a Tsunade que se sentía resfriada con la esperanza de que un malestar nuevo hiciera que su jefa se olvidara de lo que había insinuado antes, pero, a juzgar por su mirada, sospechó que no lo había conseguido.

Estaba lloviendo y tomó un autobús. Fue un alivio entrar en la tranquilidad espaciosa de su piso y dejarse caer en un sofá con un té recién hecho.

Sin embargo, no llevaba mucho tiempo así cuando sonó el teléfono. Sakura supuso que sería su madre, que habría llamado a la galería y que Tsunade le habría dicho que estaba allí. Esperó que su jefa no le hubiera comentado sus temores. Durante diez segundos pensó en no contestar, pero la posibilidad de que fuera otra persona hizo que descolgara.

—Dígame... —dijo con un tono desabrido.

Estuvo a punto de soltar el aparato cuando oyó la voz grave y profunda de Sasuke.

—Observo que no ha mejorado tu humor —comentó él con tono irónico—. ¿Quién te ha fastidiado esta vez?

Sakura contuvo el aliento, pero consiguió hacer acopio de sus escasos recursos.

—No me ha fastidiado nadie, Sasuke, hace tiempo que no hablo contigo.

—Vaya, siempre presta para el comentario ácido —replicó él con sorna—. Supongo que estabas esperando que te llamara.

—¿Por qué iba a esperar que me llamaras? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Seguramente tendría algo que ver con el divorcio.

—He hablado hace un rato con tu madre —le explicó Sasuke con una paciencia inesperada—. No tenía el número de la galería y tuve que llamarla. Ella me dio el número, aunque con cierta resistencia. Eres una mujer esquiva —hizo una pausa—. Espero que estés mejor.

A Sakura se le secó la boca. Aunque seguía dándole vueltas al motivo de la llamada, se preguntó con espanto qué le habría dicho Tsunade. Esperó que no hubiera sido indiscreta, aunque tampoco se distinguía por su discreción.

—Ya... Me imagino que Tsunade te habrá dicho que me he ido porque no me encontraba bien —aventuró con cautela.

—Algo así —confirmó Sasuke vagamente—. Espero que no sea nada grave.

Sakura pensó que sí era grave, pero él no la había llamado para hablar de su salud.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? Tu padre no estará peor, ¿verdad?

—No —Sasuke lo dijo con entusiasmo—. En realidad, parece que está algo mejor. Los medicamentos han controlado el tumor.

—Cómo me alegro. Dale muchos recuerdos cuando lo veas. Me he acordado mucho de él.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro... —a Sakura le molestó del tono de incredulidad—. Que un hombre tome lo que quiera sin importarle las consecuencias no quiere decir que su padre merezca mi antipatía.

Sakura oyó que Sasuke resoplaba con desesperación.

—Supongo que todavía te refieres a Tayuya —replicó él con acritud.

—¿A quién si no? —Sakura tragó saliva.

—No lo sé —el tono de Sasuke pasó a ser sarcástico—. Pensé que podría haber sido una forma sutil de recordarme lo que pasó cuando fui a tu piso.

Sakura agarró con fuerza el auricular.

—¿Tienes que recordármelo?

—Estuvo bien, Sakura, pero tampoco tanto. Si crees que quiero hablarte de eso, pierdes el tiempo con tus provocaciones.

—Eres un...

—¿Canalla? ¿Desgraciado? —la ayudó Sasuke con frialdad—. Ya sé lo que piensas de mí. No hace falta que me lo digas.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me has llamado? Si no es para disculparte, no creo que quiera oír nada más.

Iba a colgar cuando él le pidió que esperara.

—Mi padre... mi padre quiere verte —siguió él sombríamente—. No me preguntes para qué, pero quiere verte —hizo una pausa—. ¿Vendrás?

—¿A Grecia? —preguntó ella sin poder creérselo.

—A Kalithi, naturalmente.

—¡No lo dirás en serio!

—¿Por qué no? —él había recuperado el dominio de sí mismo—. Si aceptaras la invitación, él lo tomaría como un gran favor personal.

—Pero... —había tantos «peros» que Sakura no supo por cuál empezar—. Tu madre no lo consentiría.

—No le queda otro remedio.

—Tú no querrás que vaya...

—Eso es irrelevante.

—Además, no puedo dejar el trabajo de repente. Tsunade depende de mí.

—Tómate unos días sin sueldo —insistió él—. Si te preocupa el dinero...

—No —a Sakura le fastidió que pensara que todo se resolvía con dinero.

—Entonces, no sé cuál es el inconveniente. A no ser que creas que a tu novio no le hará gracia. No me dijiste que tenías un novio. ¿Desde cuándo estás con él?

Sakura contuvo el aliento y estuvo tentada de decirle que no era de su incumbencia, pero le pareció más sensato no mentir.

—Sasori Akasuna no, es un amigo, no un novio. Doy por supuesto que Tsunade te ha hablado de él. Está deseando que encuentre a alguien que se ocupe de mí.

—¿Lo hace él?

Sakura se quedó atónita.

—¿Si hace qué?

—¿Se ocupa de ti? —le aclaró Sasuke con suavidad—. Tu jefa me ha contado que tiene un trabajo muy bueno en la City. Tengo que reconocer que no te imagino con un contable, querida. Dicen que son hombres grises con trajes grises, ¿no?

—Tú no tienes nada que opinar sobre los hombres con los que salgo —Sakura tomó aire—. ¿De verdad esperas que acepte la invitación de tu padre? ¿No sabes para qué quiere verme?

—A lo mejor quiere despedirse —contestó él con tono afligido—. Espero que dejes nuestras diferencias a un lado los días que estés en la villa. No es como si hubiera sido tu casa. Como sabes, la casa que construí para nosotros está a cierta distancia. Si lo prefieres, me mantendré al margen.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***laryta019***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Eiko23***_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Advertencias:**

CATEGORÍA: **"T".**

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR… (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO TAMBIÉN HABRA LIME Y LEMON).

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"Capítulo 5"**_

Era última hora de la tarde cuando el barco atracó en Kalithi. Fue una travesía de tres horas desde Andros, donde había aterrizado el avión que la había llevado desde Londres. Cuando desembarcó, se sintió realmente cansada.

Había pasado una semana desde la llamada de Sasuke, y cinco días desde que el médico le confirmó su estado. Todavía no le había dicho a nadie que estaba embarazada, a pesar de que seguía con las náuseas matutinas y de que ella sabía que Tsunade no se había creído que fuera una bacteria.

Su madre, a quien tuvo que decirle adónde iba, dio por supuesto que su aspecto angustiado se debía la tensión que le producía volver a ver a la familia Uchiha. En su opinión, su hija debería haber rechazado la invitación. Aunque el motivo fuera conmovedor, al fin y al cabo, Sasuke y ella estaban divorciándose.

Tsunade había opinado algo parecido. No sabía nada de la visita de Sasuke a su piso y naturalmente creía que, si estaba embarazada, era por obra de Sasori; el joven contable que supervisaba las cuentas de Tsunade y que, como ella, se había opuesto al viaje.

—¡Me parece curioso que unas semanas después de pedirte el divorcio te proponga ir a ver a su padre! —exclamó él cuando Sakura lo llamó para decirle que no podría verlo durante unos días—. ¿Te fías de él? ¿No será una treta para que vuelvas con él?

—¡Por favor! —Sakura ya había discutido con Tsunade de eso y no le quedaba paciencia—. Sasuke quiere el divorcio, ya te lo he dicho. Su padre está muy enfermo y quiere verme.

—Eso dice él. Sólo tienes su palabra para creer que su padre está enfermo.

—Sasuke no mentiría sobre algo así —replicó Sakura con firmeza aunque Sasuke le había mentido antes—. Además, él tiene una novia. Una griega. Piensa casarse con ella en cuanto pueda.

—Entiendo.

Sasori se aplacó bastante con su explicación, pero ella se preguntó si Tsunade no tendría razón al pensar que Sasuke podría esperar algo más que una amistad platónica. Un amigo no la habría interrogado, no se habría comportado como si tuviera algún derecho para saber lo que hacía. Además, cuando él le preguntó cuánto tiempo había pensado quedarse en Grecia, ella fue intencionadamente ambigua.

Una vez en suelo griego, se preguntó si habría sido prudente ir. ¿Cómo se sentiría al volver a ver a Sasuke cuando sabía que estaba embarazada de él?

Estaba segura de que lo vería, hubiera dicho él lo que hubiese dicho. Él sería incapaz de no estar con sus padres sólo porque pensara que ella prefería que se mantuviera al margen.

Sakura había llevado sólo una bolsa que podía colgarse del hombro, pero aun así, fue una de las últimas en desembarcar. No vio ni rastro de Sasuke, pero no pudo evitar cierta cautela. Sabía que la finca de los Uchiha estaba a veinte minutos en coche del puerto y no recordaba haber visto nunca un taxi. Ni haberlo necesitado, se dijo al acordarse del pequeño deportivo que le proporcionó Sasuke para moverse por la isla.

Estaba junto a un montón de bultos que habían bajado del barco cuando se fijó en una mujer que la miraba. No creía haberla visto antes, pero le pareció que tenía algo ligeramente conocido. No era ni alta ni baja y tenía unos rasgos duros, como muchas otras mujeres griegas que vio en el pasado. Sin embargo, su ropa y su actitud era distintas y Sakura sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso cuando vio que se le acercaba.

—¿Eres Sakura? —le preguntó la mujer.

Lo hizo con un acento tan marcado que le costó entender la pregunta, aunque quizá fuera por el tono desdeñoso con que dijo su nombre. Además, eran unas desconocidas, pero no había usado su apellido.

—Efectivamente, ¿te han mandado a recogerme? —preguntó Sakura, que estaba cansada y no quería hacer el esfuerzo de ser amable.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo y Sakura notó que la camiseta, los pantalones de lino y las botas de tela que llevaba contrastaban mucho con la blusa de seda, la falda vaporosa y los zapatos de tacón de la otra mujer.

—He venido a recogerte —le corrigió ella—. Mikoto Uchiha pensó que sería una buena idea que nos conociéramos. Me llamo Karin Denaldi. Sasuke y yo vamos a casarnos cuando esté libre de su matrimonio contigo.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, aunque tuvo que reconocer que era una jugada típica de la madre de Sasuke. Sin embargo, mandar a la novia o prometida o amante de Sasuke para recogerla era un poco grosero hasta para Mikoto. Sakura se preguntó si Sasuke lo sabría. Supuso que sí. Allí se hacían pocas cosas sin que él lo supiera.

—Qué amable —Sakura intentó disimular su desconcierto—. ¿Tienes coche?

—Claro —Karin, evidentemente, no se había esperado que se lo tomara con tanta tranquilidad—. Está allí. ¿Me acompañas?

El coche le resultó dolorosamente conocido. Era el coche rojo deportivo que le compró Sasuke. Sakura supuso que era una maniobra de Mikoto, aunque Karin tendría que haber transigido…

Afortunadamente, ya no hacía mucho calor. Era última hora de la tarde y una luz doraba bañaba la isla. El verano llegaba pronto al Egeo y si bien casi toda la isla era bastante árida, allí, junto al mar, las flores brotaban con abundancia.

Sakura dejó la bolsa en asiento trasero y se sentó al lado de Karin.

—Endaxi —dijo la otra mujer secamente—. Pameh.

Si creía que Sakura no iba a entenderla, estaba muy equivocada. Aunque sólo había pasado unos dos años en Kalithi, había conseguido aprender bastante bien el idioma. Tuvo que hacerlo para poder llevar la galería y a Sasuke le gustaba que le hablara en su idioma, sobre todo, cuando hacían el amor...

Fue un recuerdo turbador, fundamentalmente, porque estaba sentada al lado de la mujer que iba a ser su esposa. Sin poder evitarlo, se pasó una mano vacilante por el vientre. El sentido común le decía que tenía que contarle a Sasuke que estaba embarazada, pero no quería que pensara que lo hacía para que volviera con ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

La pregunta de Karin interrumpió el cariz que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, lo cual era de agradecer. No estaba allí porque la hubiera invitado Sasuke.

—No lo sé —contestó aunque había reservado el billete de vuelta para finales de la semana—. ¿Qué tal está Fugaku? Sasuke me dijo que está mejor.

Karin dejó de mirar la carretera y la miró a ella.

—El señor Uchiha está... bien. Un poco... desorientado. Hemos estado preocupados.

—Claro...

Sakura intentó ser comprensiva con ella, pero tuvo la sensación de que Karin estaba más preocupada por su estancia allí que por la salud del padre de Sasuke. Sus palabras no expresaban ningún sentimiento.

—Está deseando ver a Sasuke feliz por fin —parecía que a Karin le daba igual lo que Sakura pensara de ella—. No es bueno que un hombre esté sin esposa ni familia.

—Sasuke tiene esposa —Sakura no pudo evitar decírselo entre dientes.

—No por mucho tiempo —Karin la miró con cierta satisfacción—. Sasuke me ha dicho que no vas a poner obstáculos para el divorcio.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —Sakura estuvo tentada de decirle que debería haberlo pensado antes de acostarse con ella—. No, claro, seguramente tenga razón.

—¿Seguramente?

Sakura miró hacia el mar.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Está en la casa?

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo.

—Está fuera —contestó Karin de mala gana—. De trabajo. No volverá hasta finales de semana.

Sakura sintió un dolor muy profundo. No fue un dolor físico, sino fue el saber que, aunque Sasuke iba a hacer lo que había dicho, a ella le había dolido mucho la noticia. Al final, parecía que no iba a verlo. Eso debería facilitarle la decisión. O no.

—Esperabas verlo, ¿verdad?

Karin no estaba dispuesta a dejar ese asunto y Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle con maldad.

—No puedes estar más confundida. Vaya, casi hemos llegado.

Todo era desgarradoramente conocido. Las puertas de madera al pie del camino, el sendero sinuoso flanqueado por árboles que tapaban la casa, la villa, grande, pintada de blanco, con las contraventanas abiertas y con azulejos naranja por el reflejo del sol.

Sakura contuvo la respiración. No pudo evitarlo, pero lo disimuló con un carraspeo como si estuviera aclarándose la garganta. Sin embargo, la irrupción de esos recuerdos no era motivo para sentirse nostálgica. Se había ido de la isla por voluntad propia, casi destrozada por el engaño de su marido.

Karin paró el coche y Sakura se bajó antes de que su acompañante pudiera decir algo más. Ella no había pedido ir y no estaba dispuesta a mitigar los temores de Karin. Si tenía dudas sobre Sasuke, tendría que sobrellevarlas sola. Sakura sólo quería hacer lo que fuera necesario e irse. Aunque no sabía qué era necesario.

Un empleado apareció mientras Sakura estaba bajando la bolsa y ella se la entregó, complacida. Aunque eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo absurda que era su situación. Sólo esperó que le indicaran cuál era su cuarto y le dieran tiempo para recomponerse antes de volver a encontrarse con los padres de Sasuke.

—Apo etho ineh, kiria —le dijo el hombre después de colgarse la bolsa del hombro—. Parakalo, akolootha meh.

Sakura se volvió para mirar a Karin que estaba junto al coche y la chica arqueó una ceja.

—Está esperando para enseñarte tu habitación —le tradujo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y cierto fastidio.

—Entiendo un poco de griego. Gracias por recogerme, Karin. Espero verte luego.

—Claro, muy pronto —Karin apretó los labios—. Mikoto Uchiha me ha invitado a quedarme unos días. Pensó que así sería... más fácil...

¿Para quién sería más fácil?, se preguntó Sakura mientras seguía al hombre por el patio adoquinado y entraban en el porche cubierto por un emparrado.

Las puertas estaban abiertas y daban paso a un magnífico vestíbulo con suelo de mármol. Los enormes ventiladores que colgaban del altísimo techo refrescaban las estancias. Al parecer, allí no se acostumbraba a cerrar las puertas.

El hombre le indicó que lo acompañara por una amplia escalera que los llevaría al piso superior. Desde allí, pudo admirar los floreros llenos de azucenas que llenaban todos los rincones. Sakura sabía, de cuando vivió en la isla, que la villa tenía un edificio central de dos pisos con dos alas de un piso a cada lado. Cuando Sasuke y ella estuvieron allí, ocuparon una de esas alas a nivel del suelo, pero, evidentemente, esa vez iban a alojarla en otro sitio. Al mirar hacia abajo, Sakura tuvo una sensación de soledad abrumadora. Sólo estaba el empleado de la casa y si bien había esperado poder escabullirse a su cuarto sin ver a la madre de Sasuke, se sintió extrañamente ofendida porque nadie de la familia hubiera ido a recibirla. Sin embargo, seguramente ésa había sido la intención de Mikoto, se dijo mientras se negaba a que su actitud la afectara. Quizá quisiera dejarle claro lo fuera de lugar que había estado siempre entre unas personas para quienes el lujo era su forma de vida.

Aun así, la abrumadora belleza de las habitaciones que se comunicaban entre sí con paredes forradas de seda era impresionante. Al fin y al cabo, la familia Uchiha era inmensamente rica. Lo que hizo que su relación con Sasuke acabara siendo imposible y destructiva.

Un descansillo en forma de galería la llevó a sus dependencias. Su habitación era lujosa y confortable. Una sala muy elegante daba paso a un dormitorio inmenso con unas puertas de cristal que se abrían a una terraza.

El empleado entró con la bolsa al hombro y ella fue hasta las ventanas. Una estaba entreabierta y pudo oír el susurro del mar. Debajo, el agua de la piscina resplandecía con la luz del sol del atardecer. Más allá, unas dunas llevaban a la playa de arena blanca bañada por las aguas azul verdoso del Egeo.

—Soo aresi afto, thespinis?

El empleado le había preguntado si le gustaba la habitación.

—Mucho —le contestó ella en su idioma—. Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer —replicó él también en griego con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Sakura lo acompañó y cuando se encontró sola, se apoyó en la puerta. Se encontró muy cansada, pero se dio cuenta de que era un cansancio tanto psicológico como físico. Se pasó una mano por el vientre. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. En ningún momento le apeteció tener que tratar con la madre de Sasuke, pero tampoco había sospechado que tendría que hacerlo con su prometida.

Sabía que tenía que deshacer su escaso equipaje, pero en ese momento le pareció una pesadilla. Se quitó las botas de una patada, fue al dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama, era una cama enorme, pero muy cómoda. Cerró los ojos.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Eiko23***_

_***LightSun8***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***poison girl 29***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Advertencias:**

CATEGORÍA**: "T".**

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR… (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO TAMBIÉN HABRA LIME Y LEMON).

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"Capítulo 6"**_

Se despertó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Abrió los ojos y por un momento no supo dónde estaba, pero cuando vio los ondulantes visillos cayó en la cuenta.

Se sentó de un salto y tuvo que agarrase al borda del colchón cuando toda la habitación empezó a darle vueltas. Sintió una náusea, pero, afortunadamente, se le pasó enseguida.

—Thespinis! Boro na bo?

Sakura se levantó de mala gana y fue hasta la puerta. Esperó que no fuese Mikoto. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con su suegra cuando iba con unos pantalones arrugados y una camiseta húmeda. Debió de sudar cuando estaba dormida y se sentía acalorada y pegajosa.

Para su alivio, se encontró con una doncella cuando abrió la puerta. Llevaba una bandeja con una jarra de zumo y un vaso. Sakura se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, tenía sed.

—Gracias.

Sakura agarró la bandeja, pero la chica no se movió.

—El señor Uchiha pregunta si acompañará a la familia en el aperitivo antes de la cena —le preguntó en griego—. ¿Le parece bien a las siete y media?

Sakura, que había dejado la bandeja en una mesilla y estaba sirviéndose el vaso, la miró con un parpadeo. Dio un sorbo y pasó a mirar el reloj. Eran casi las siete. Había dormido más de dos horas. La habrían considerado una grosera. Ni siquiera había ido a saludar al padre de Sasuke.

—Sí, claro, muy bien —cayó en la cuerna de que la chica no encendía su idioma y se lo dijo en griego.

—Se lo comunicare al señor Uchiha.

Sakura le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta, fue al cuarto de baño con el vaso de zumo y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se quitó la camiseta, los pantalones y la ropa interior y se metió debajo del refrescante chorro de agua.

Media hora más tarde, vio su reflejo en los espejos del armario. Afortunadamente, el vestido verde esmeralda no había sufrido mucho por el viaje en la bolsa y tenía las sandalias de tacón alto que se compró en Tailandia. Llevaba las piernas desnudas. La piel todavía conservaba algo de color y decidió que le bastaba con un poco de lápiz de ojos y de pintalabios color ámbar. No creía que a nadie fuera a importarle su aspecto. Excepto, quizá, al padre de Sasuke. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo, pero bien peinado por detrás de la orejas quedaba correcto. Además, la humedad le daba un tono algo más oscuro.

Abrió la puerta, salió al descansillo, tomó aire y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Ya había oscurecido y el piso de abajo estaba iluminado con docenas de faroles que colgaban del techo. Había unas hornacinas con estatuillas de oro e incluso la fuente que había en medio del vestíbulo estaba iluminada por dentro y emitía una luz fascinante. Se dijo que eso era lo que podía conseguirse cuando el dinero no era un obstáculo y aunque lo admiró con el ojo de una experta, no sintió ninguna envidia.

Una doncella estaba esperándola al pie de la escalera para acompañarla hasta sus anfitriones. Era joven y la miró de soslayo. Eso hizo que Sakura se preguntara, una vez más, si era posible que alguien sospechara su secreto. Era imposible. La chica simplemente sentiría curiosidad y no tenía nada de malo.

La siguió por una galería abovedada que llevaba a la parte trasera de la villa. La galería estaba abierta por un costado y se podía oír el suave rumor del mar. Se preguntó si Fugaku Uchiha recibiría a los invitados en el exterior, pero antes de que llegaran al porche, la doncella entró en un enorme pabellón de cristal. El invernadero era una auténtica jungla de plantas y árboles tropicales

La doncella la anunció y Fugaku Uchiha apareció, apoyado en un bastón, pero con una sonrisa de bienvenida sincera en el rostro. Sakura se dio cuenta de las arrugas, pero conservaba las facciones muy parecidas a las de su hijo.

—Sakura... —la saludó cariñosamente mientras le tomaba las dos manos con la que tenía libre y le daba un beso en cada mejilla—. Me alegro mucho de verte, pero... estás congestionada. Karin dijo que parecías cansada cuando llegaste.

—Lo estaba —Sakura dejó que Fugaku la llevara a encontrarse con las demás personas—. Lo siento, pero me quedé dormida y no pude venir antes a agradecerte tu invitación. También me alegro de verte. No voy a preguntarte qué tal estás. Me imagino que estarás cansado de contestar a esa pregunta.

—Tienes mucha razón, cariño —Fugaku le dio una palmada en la mano y la soltó—. Además, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Evidentemente, ese sueño ha sido reparador. Creo que conoces a todo el mundo, ¿no? A Mikoto, desde luego —Fugaku esperó a que las dos se dieran un beso gélido y siguió—. A Karin la conociste antes y Sai. Seguro que te acuerdas de él. Itachi ¿o debería decir el padre Uchiha?, ha venido expresamente para verte —Fugaku endureció el gesto inesperadamente.

Sakura saludó a todos y se alegró de conocer a todos, menos a Karin. Hasta hacia cinco años, los habla considerado su familia, además de la de Sasuke. Hasta a su madre, a pesar de que nunca la hubiera recibido con agrado.

Durante los minutos siguientes les contó todo lo que habla hecho últimamente. Al parecer Sasuke también les había contado lo bien que marchaba la galería gracias a su colaboración. Intentó no sentirse complacida porque él estuviera impresionado por las responsabilidades que le había otorgado Tsunade y se preguntó si no estaría intentando tranquilizar su conciencia. Aunque, bien pensado, no sabía que su padre iba a invitarla cuando volvió a la isla...

Durante la cena, que fue en el comedor contiguo, la conversación fue general y Sakura habló con todos. La madre de Sasuke mantuvo la frialdad y Karin mostró un resentimiento evidente porque le había robado el protagonismo en lo que ella consideraba su terreno. Sin embargo, Fugaku y sus dos hijos menores hicieron todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda. Sai siempre había sido muy amable y su buen humor era contagioso.

Itachi era el que más había cambiado. Cuando ella se fue de la isla, él acababa de empezar su formación para ser sacerdote. En ese momento, con sus ropajes negro, le parecía un desconocido; más inaccesible en cierto sentido, aunque tan amable como siempre.

Sakura comió poco y bebió menos. Había tomado un aperitivo antes de cenar, pero rechazó el vino. Si a alguien le extrañó, cuando antes le encantaba el vino que producía la familia, nadie lo comentó.

La madre de Sasuke acababa de proponer que pasaran al salón para tomar el café cuando ve oyó el rugido de una aeronave. Sakura se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que no era un avión. Parecía un helicóptero que iba a aterrizar. Se le secó la boca y las manos se le humedecieron. Dejó el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano para que no se le cayera. Sólo podía haber una explicación. Como si sospechara lo mismo, Karin abrió los ojos como platos con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

—¿Sasuke? —le preguntó a Fugaku con un gesto sensual en la boca—. Creía que no volvería hasta finales de semana.

—No puede esperar tanto para verte, Karin —comentó cariñosamente Mikoto—. ¿Por qué no vas a recibirlo? Estoy segura de que Fugaku te excusará.

Sin embargo, Fugaku intervino antes de que Karin se levantara.

—Podría ser Hyuga. Neji Hyuga —añadió dirigiéndose a Sakura—. Es el ayudante de Sasuke. Esta mañana le pedí que me mandara unos informes. A lo mejor ha decidido traérmelos en mano.

—No lo creo.

Mikoto intentó convencer a su marido de que el ayudante de Sasuke nunca usaría el helicóptero de la empresa para algo personal y Sakura tragó saliva convulsivamente. No podía ser Sasuke. Le había prometido que... ¿Qué le había prometido? Que se mantendría al margen. No dijo nada de no estar en la isla. Era su casa y, al fin y al cabo, Karin estaba allí.

—No es un asunto personal, cariño —replicó Fugaku mientras agarraba el bastón y se levantaba con la nariz arrugada—. Parece que ya ha aterrizado. Iré a esperarlo al porche.

—Puedo ir… —empezó a decir Karin antes de que Fugaku rechazara la oferta con un gesto de la mano.

—Ve al salón con los demás, cariño —le dijo él con delicadeza—. Tómate el café tranquilamente. Además, si es Sasuke, me gustaría hablar con él de algunas cosas de la empresa. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sakura miró a Karin y a la madre de Sasuke y no pudo decidir cuál de las dos estaba más molesta por esas palabras.

—¡Tienes que estar tranquilo! —exclamó Mikoto.

—Lo estaré cuando haya hablado con mi hijo —aseguró él mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué no podéis hablar en el despacho? —le preguntó Mikoto, que lo había seguido—. Que ella esté aquí no significa que Sasuke no pueda entrar en su propia casa.

—Sakura. Se llama Sakura —replicó Fugaku con un brillo de disgusto en los ojos—. Ocúpate del café. Volveré enseguida.

Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más y se hizo un silencio abrumador. Sakura aprovechó la ocasión para levantarse.

—Si me disculpas, Mikoto, me iré a mi habitación. Ha sido un día agotador y todavía no he deshecho el equipaje.

Tardaría cinco minutos en sacar de la bolsa un par de pantalones cortos y algunas camisetas, pero la madre de Sasuke no tenía por qué saberlo aunque Karin supiera lo que había llevado.

—Muy bien, si estás segura...

Sakura estaba segura de que Mikoto y Karin no podían creerse la suerte que habían tenido.

—Claro —Sakura sonrió a los hermanos de Sasuke—. Me alegro de volver a veros. Sai, Itachi. Si no volvemos a vernos, gracias por vuestra acogida.

Fugaku acababa de llegar a la puerta de la calle cuando ella entró en el vestíbulo. Se quitó las sandalias para no llamar su atención y subió rápidamente al segundo piso. Cuando llegó al descansillo, tenía la respiración entrecortada por los nervios y las prisas y paró un momento para mirar abajo.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó las inconfundibles voces masculinas, le entró el pánico y se metió en su habitación. No estaba dispuesta a que Sasuke pensara que estaba deseando verlo. Si le contaba lo del bebé, él no podía pensar que ella esperaba que cambiara de ideal acerca del divorcio. No había cambiado nada. Él seguía siendo un canalla mentiroso. Ella no le debía nada después de cómo se habla portado en Londres.

Fue a la ventana y vio la piscina iluminada. Sasuke y ella solían ir a nadar cuando los demás estaban dormidos. Mikoto se habría espantado de verlos allí desnudos. Haciendo el amor... No pudo borrar esas imágenes y volvió al dormitorio. Alguien había encendido las lámparas que había en las mesillas a ambos lados de la cama. También le había abierto la cama; las sábanas de algodón eran blanquísimas. Además, le había deshecho el equipaje, había colgado el otro vestido en el armario y había guardado lo demás en los cajones de la cómoda.

Naturalmente, Mikoto tenía que saberlo, pero no había hecho nada para disuadirla de que se fuera. Sin embargo, ¿por qué iba a haberlo hecho? No quería que estuviera allí. Karin era la favorita. Ella sólo era un incordio que su marido se había empeñado en devolver a sus vidas.

Se bajó los tirantes y dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo. No llevaba sujetador y le pareció que los pechos le pesaban más que antes. Fue al cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo. Efectivamente, habían cambiado. Se los tomó en las manos y lo comprobó. Luego, se puso de lado y se pasó las manos por el vientre. El tanga, que era lo único que llevaba puesto, le resaltaba la leve protuberancia que había notado antes. Aunque quizá estuviera imaginándoselo. Estaba de algo menos de seis semanas. ¿Cuando se notaba el embarazo? Tendría que habérselo preguntado a su hermana. Aunque era mejor no haberlo hecho. Ino habría sido incapaz de no decírselo a su madre, y ésta se habría ofendido. Suspiró. Sería mejor no decírselo a nadie por el momento. Hasta que decidiera definitivamente lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Te admiras?

La voz era atrozmente conocida. Lo que no le pareció tan conocida fue la intensidad del tono. Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, le habría parecido que Sasuke estaba excitado por verla acariciarse el cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño? ¿La habría visto examinarse los pechos? Seguro que sí, se contestó con el pulso acelerado. Por eso la miraba con ese brillo de pasión en los ojos.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Choqkosasz***_

_***Evangeline Sik***_

_***Uchiha nagashi***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Eiko23***_

_***poison girl 29***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Sanquo***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***SakuraxJenyxRukia***_

_***Franchusss-chan***_

_***M-chan***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***danny***_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Advertencias:**

CATEGORÍA: **"T".**

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- FUERZA UN POCO BTUTA- LIME.

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"Capítulo 7"**_

Ella desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y el silencio se hizo más tenso. Sabía que debería taparse con una toalla, pero algo, quizá fueran unas ganas perversas de provocarlo, le impidió hacerlo. Se preguntó qué esperaba él que dijera. Sasuke tenía que saber que su aparición sin avisar iba contra todas las reglas. ¡Estaban a punto de divorciarse! Su prometida estaba en el piso de abajo. Era injustificable por su parte y ella era tonta por no expulsarlo inmediatamente de su habitación.

—¿Un déjà vu, Sasuke? —preguntó ella, que sabía que él también sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

Lo miró por encima del hombro y comprobó que él ponía un gesto sombrío.

—No —contestó Sasuke al cabo de un rato—. Ponte algo encima, quiero hablar contigo. Te esperaré en la habitación de al lado.

—El dormitorio.

—No, la sala. ¡Date prisa!

Ella volvió a mirar su reflejo.

—A lo mejor no quiero vestirme. He subido para acostarme. Estoy cansada. Creo que deberías irte. Hablaremos mañana por la mañana.

—Mañana por la mañana no estaré aquí —replicó Sasuke entre dientes—. Tengo que ir a una reunión en Atenas. Durará dos días. Volveré a finales de semana.

—Eso... ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Sakura, sin saber cómo, lo preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Ponte algo —Sasuke descolgó una bata de seda de un gancho en la puerta—. Esto será suficiente.

Sakura no se molestó en agarrar la bata, que cayó al suelo. Sasuke soltó una maldición en su idioma, se acercó a ella y su reflejo apareció en el espejo mientras se agachaba para recoger la bata y luego se la colocaba por encima de los hombros.

—Póntela —instió él con un tono áspero—. O no me hago responsable de mis actos.

—¡Caray! ¡Estoy aterrada!

Sakura estaba empezando a pasárselo bien aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Sasuke no era de los que se tomaban una provocación a la ligera y su expresión hizo que ella contuviera el aliento.

—Sakura —el tono fue levemente amenazante.

Él fue a envolverla con la bata, pero ella se apartó. La bata volvió a caer al suelo y él le rozó los pechos con la mano. La sensación fue enloquecedora, una mezcla de sensibilidad cautivadora y de deseo ardiente. Quería que él le pasara la palma de la mano por la delicada piel, quería que se inclinara y se metiera un pezón anhelante en la boca. Las miradas se encontraron en el espejo y ella notó que él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Eso le fastidió porque no quería que él pensara que había ido allí con la esperanza de reiniciar la relación. Se agachó, recogió la bata, se la puso y ató el cinturón con fuerza.

—Muy bien —dijo ella tajantemente—. Vamos a la sala. No puedo imaginarme qué podemos decirnos, pero estoy segura de que vas a aclarármelo.

Sasuke se apartó un poco para dejarla pasar y ella tuvo que rozarlo. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro de seda, una camisa gris perla y la corbata suelta. Su aspecto era muy distinto del que tenía cuando fue a su piso en Londres, pero ella sabía que podía ser igual de imponente con jersey y vaqueros.

La sala estaba un poco oscura y Sakura encendió más lámparas para mitigar la sensación de vulnerabilidad. ¿Por qué había ido Sasuke a sus aposentos? ¿No podía haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para decirle lo que tuviera que decirle? Entonces se acordó de que a la mañana siguiente se iba a Atenas y, por lo menos, se ahorraría la posible humillación de que él fuera al cuarto de baño y se la encontrara vomitando.

Aun así, la alteraba. Era alto, moreno y peligroso. La habitación se hizo más pequeña repentinamente, más íntima. Tuvo la sensación de que él había adivinado lo del embarazo. Quiso sentarse, pero Sasuke no hizo amago de sentarse y ella tampoco quiso darle el placer de invitarlo a que se sintiera cómodo. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con toda la frialdad que pudo, aunque tenía el estómago revuelto y amenazaba con volver a ponerla en una situación comprometida.

Sasuke se quedó en el arco que daba al dormitorio. Estaba cansado y sabía que no era el mejor momento para tener una conversación con la que pronto sería su ex mujer. Que hubiera desaparecido en cuanto oyó el helicóptero demostraba que no quería verlo. ¿Por qué no había seguido el consejo de su madre y la había llamado al día siguiente desde Atenas para cerciorarse de que había recibido los documentos del divorcio? Porque la verdad era que quería saber qué había pretendido Tsunade Senju al llamarlo.

—Recibí una llamada telefónica —comentó él.

—¿Una llamada? —repitió ella con tono vacilante—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—La llamada fue de Tsunade Senju —contestó Sasuke, que captó un brillo de preocupación en los ojos de Sakura.

—¿Tsunade? —preguntó ella despreocupadamente—. ¿Cómo...?

—¿Te preguntas cómo me localizó? ¿Te acuerdas de que yo la llame? Estaba buscándote para decirte que mi padre quería verte y, evidentemente, su teléfono conservó el número del mío y ella lo apuntó.

—¿Para qué iba querer Tsunade ponerse en contacto contigo? —Sakura tragó saliva.

—Una vez vendió una estatuilla de bronce a mi padre, ¿no?

Una estatuilla que, además, había encontrado ella. Entonces conoció a Fugaku Uchiha y a su hijo...

—¿Y qué quería? ¿Quería decirle a tu padre que había encontrado algo interesante?

Sasuke apretó los labios.

—¿Te parece probable cuando sabe que está enfermo?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

—No sé qué pensar. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú en vez de jugar al ratón y al gato?

—No es un juego —Sasuke se soltó otro botón del cuello de la camisa y entrecerró los ojos—. Tu jefa está preocupada por tu salud, no por la de mi padre. Me dijo que estás... débil. Me pidió que no hiciera nada que te molestara. ¿A qué crees que se refería? ¿Qué le has contado?

—Bueno, evidentemente, no le he contado la verdad —replicó ella rápidamente—. Tú ya sabías que no me encontraba bien cuando me llamaste. Tsunade se preocupa por mí.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —él hizo una pausa y Sakura notó que él se había dado cuenta de que se había sonrojado al hablar—. Pero me dijiste que había sido un resfriado. Los resfriados no suelen causar tanta preocupación.

—Ya... pero Tsunade es una persona muy atenta —Sakura hizo un gesto de impotencia—. A lo mejor no se fía de que tú... no...

—No ¿qué, Sakura?

Sasuke se acercó y Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no moverse.

—No vayas a conseguir que haga una idiotez —contestó ella precipitadamente—. Karin estará preguntándose dónde estás...

—Karin se fía de mí —afirmó él con tono de molestia por haberse puesto a la defensiva—. ¿Crees que no le he dicho adónde iba? ¿Crees que me he escabullido para ver a la mujer de la que estoy deseando librarme y no le he dicho a Karin lo que iba a hacer?

Sakura arrugó los labios.

—No —contestó ella también a la defensiva.

—Mejor, porque habrías estado muy equivocada.

Sasuke estaba furioso aunque no sabía por qué. Allí estaba Sakura, en casa de sus padres y más guapa que nunca, y él no lo soportaba. No quería que ella estuviera allí; no quería que le recordara lo que fueron una vez.

—Karin y yo nos comprendemos —concluyó Sasuke.

—Bueno, mejor para vosotros —Sakura sintió cierta indignación, pero la prefería al apuro que había sentido—. Si has venido a decirme eso, ¿a qué estás esperando? Me encantaría acostarme.

Sasuke resopló y esperó a serenarse.

—¿A qué has venido, Sakura?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿A qué he venido? —repitió Sakura—. Lo sabes muy bien. Tu padre me lo pidió.

—Podrías haberlo rechazado.

—¿Rechazar a un hombre moribundo? ¿Por quién me has tomado?

—No lo sé, ¿verdad? —Sasuke apretó los dientes—. ¿Quién eres, Sakura? ¿Una santa o una pecadora? No consigo saberlo con certeza.

—Bueno, yo no tengo ese dilema —replicó ella con desprecio—. Eres un egoísta de tomo y lomo.

—¿Tú no lo eres? —Sasuke no entendía por qué se había metido en eso, pero no podía salir—. Supongo que así justificas por qué me abandonaste. ¿O acaso tienes que seguir recordándote por qué cometiste un error tan garrafal?

—¡No fue un error!

—No sé por qué, pero me cuesta creerlo. ¿No es un poco hipócrita portar el estandarte de la moral cuando hace unas semanas estabas abierta de piernas conmigo encima?

Todo sonó mucho peor aderezado con su acento. Antes de poder evitarlo, Sakura le pegó un tortazo en la cara y se arrepintió al instante. Nunca hacía esas cosas, pero ya era tarde. Sasuke perdió el escaso dominio de sí mismo que le quedaba. Soltó un exabrupto en griego que ella no entendió, la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo contra sí.

—Si es lo que quieres, no voy a quejarme.

—Sasuke... —se quejó ella inútilmente.

—¡Cállate!

—No puedes...

—Cállate —repitió él.

La agarró del pelo, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó ardientemente en la boca. Ella supo que estaba perdida. La furia y la desesperación hicieron que no pudiera ser delicado con ella. La apoyó contra la pared y su lengua se abrió paso en la boca de ella.

Quería arrancarle la bata y poseerla. Comprobó que la vulnerabilidad de ella no era disuasoria.

El gemido que dejó escapar Sakura debería haberlo avergonzado, pero no lo hizo. Sólo sirvió para desquiciarlo más todavía. Le abrió la bata y clavó los ojos en los pezones erectos, en el vientre ligeramente abultado y en los rizos que ocultaban su sexo.

—Eres muy hermosa —susurró él apresuradamente—. Te deseo.

Sakura se soltó las manos y lo arañó en las mejillas. No le hizo sangre, pero cuando le tiró del pelo, él dejó escapar un gemido.

—No finjas que no me deseas también.

Ella le tiraba del pelo para apartarle la cabeza, pero el tono de su voz acabó con toda su firmeza.

—Yo... yo no te deseo...

Sin embargo, sus labios dijeron otra cosa cuando él volvió a besarla. La pasión se desbordó entre ellos con cada movimiento de su lengua y, cuando le mordió el labio inferior, ella se colgó de su cuello.

—Para esto has venido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él mientras le quitaba la bata—. Estás decidida a destrozarme.

—No —se quejó ella mientras la bata caía al suelo.

Sasuke no la escuchó. Estaba acariciándole los hombros, la espalda y el trasero. La estrechó contra sí y se contoneó para que ella notara claramente su erección.

—¿Lo notas? —preguntó él con un tono ronco—. Claro que lo notas. ¿Sabes lo que es tenerte tan cerca y no ser parte de ti?

—Sasuke...

—Me vuelves loco —siguió él mientras metía el muslo entre las piernas de ella—. Completamente loco, pero aun así quiero que estés más cerca de mí, debajo de mí, con las piernas abiertas para aliviarme del tormento que me infliges.

—Sasuke...

—No intentes convencerme de que no sé lo que digo. Lo sé, Sakura, te lo aseguro.

—Sasuke, por favor...

El tono suplicante lo atravesó, pero no podía pararse para oír razonamientos. Metió la mano entre el pelo de ella, le levantó la cabeza y silenció cualquier queja con la boca. Fue un beso profundo y erótico, una confirmación de todo lo que le había dicho. La arrastró a un punto donde nada importaba, sólo que siguiera besándola y acariciándola hasta derretirla con su propia excitación.

El estaba quitándose la camisa y la corbata con la mano que le quedaba libre y ella, que Dios se apiadara de ella, se aferraba a su cuello y le clavaba las uñas en la carne que olía maravillosamente a hombre. Se cimbreaba contra él, se deleitaba con el roce de su fuerte cuerpo contra los pechos.

Entonces, llamaron levemente a la puerta. Los dos se quedaron quietos un instante. Fue como si se hubieran quedado petrificados. Sasuke hundió la cara en el hombro de ella y Sakura dejó caer la cabeza contra el damasco de seda de la pared.

—¡Sakura!

A ella se le secó la boca. Creyó que Sasuke había gritado su nombre, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que él no podía decir nada y de que había sido otra voz, increíblemente parecida a la de Sasuke, la que ella había oído.

Sakura apartó la cabeza de Sasuke para que pudiera leerle los labios. Le dijo que era su padre con un gesto de espanto evidente y él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz mientras recogía la bata y se la ponía—. No puede encontrarte aquí. Tienes que marcharte.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó él con sarcasmo—. ¿Esperas que me esconda en el cuarto de baño hasta que se vaya?

—Es una idea.

—Ni hablar —replicó él con desprecio.

—Sakura... —se hizo un silencio persuasivo—. Hay alguien contigo. Pudo volver luego si lo prefieres —añadió Fugaku Uchiha.

—No, yo...

Sakura buscó desesperadamente una respuesta mientras pedía a Sasuke con la mirada que desapareciera. Él se limitó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa y a metérsela dentro de los pantalones. Entonces, para espanto de ella, fue a la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***kaolinet***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***Irene Lucius***_

_***Sanquo San***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***SakuraxJenyxRukia***_

_***saya92***_

_***unknow***_

_***M-chan***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Monika-N***_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Advertencias:**

CATEGORÍA: **"T".**

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR.

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"Capítulo 8"**_

Antes su sorpresa, Sakura durmió asombrosamente bien. Después todo lo que había ocurrido, había pensado que se quedaría despierta durante horas dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos del día y la noche. Sin embargo, perdió la conciencia en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. No era una conciencia tranquila. Lo que había hecho, lo que había permitido que hiciera Sasuke, era imperdonable. Se merecía pasarse la noche reprendiéndose por su necedad. Aunque también cayó en la cuenta de que, si se había dormido tan fácilmente, habría sido en parte por el embarazo. Se puso de espaldas y observó el sol que entraba por las ranuras que había entre las cortinas. En Londres, inquieta por todo lo que se le avecinaba, los sueños estaban repletos de imágenes angustiosas, pero la noche anterior había estado tan agotada, que no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se encontraba descansada, como no se había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. En realidad, desde que Sasuke reapareció en su vida.

Sin embargo, tenía que levantarse para afrontar todo lo que le esperaba, y no se refería a las náuseas de todos los días. ¿Qué habría pensado Fugaku cuando su hijo abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación sin dar ninguna explicación? Fue hacia la escalera como si no estuviera dispuesto a contestar ninguna pregunta sobre su presencia allí. Era fácil de imaginarse lo que habría pensado al encontrar a su hijo con la mujer de la que estaba divorciándose. Al fin y al cabo, había recibido los primeros documentos el día anterior a salir hacia Kalithi. Que él no los hubiera firmado no les restaba ninguna veracidad.

Apartó las sábanas y comprobó que había dormido sin la enorme camiseta que se ponía siempre. Sin embargo, se había sentido humillada al haberse quedado sola para afrontar la evidente perplejidad de Fugaku y no era de extrañar que estuviera desorientada cuando él se fue. El padre de Sasuke miró a su hijo como si no entendiera la situación. Luego, miró a Sakura, observó que sólo llevaba la bata y su rostro arrugado adoptó una expresión de entenderlo todo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de explotar. Sabía muy bien que tenía los labios inflamados y las mejillas congestionadas. Fugaku no era tonto. Tuvo que adivinar exactamente lo que había interrumpido. Por eso rehusó la invitación de ella para que entrara.

—No te preocupes, Sakura —se había excusado mientras miraba al descansillo como si esperara que su hijo reapareciera—. Si no necesitas nada, te deseo buenas noches. Que duermas bien, cariño.

Evidentemente, había decidido que no era el momento de tener una conversación trivial. Antes de despedirse, Sakura tuvo ganas de decirle que eso que había presenciado no era lo que él pensaba, pero, realmente, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que pensaba sobre su comportamiento, por no decir nada del de su hijo.

Una doncella le llevó el desayuno mientras se duchaba. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, se encontró una bandeja con zumo, bollos y café en la mesilla. Esperó que la chica no hubiera oído más de la cuenta, pero si lo había oído, tampoco pasaba nada. La gente vomitaba por los motivos más diversos. El olor a café era repelente, pero se comió un trozo de un bollo. Estaba muy bueno y recordó haber leído que la comida podía aliviar las náuseas matutinas. Se comió dos bollos y se bebió el zumo. Incluso acabó tomándose media taza de café y se encontró bastante bien.

Se puso una camiseta rosa sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos a juego. El color le favorecía y se sujetó el pelo con una pinza. Entonces, con cierto recelo, salió de la habitación. Eran las nueve pasadas y podría encontrarse con alguien. No estaba pensando en Sasuke, se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero tampoco podía evitar preguntarse si se habría ido. Se encontró con Sai, que estaba tocando el piano en la sala de música.

Cruzó el vestíbulo y se paró en la puerta. Aunque era imposible que él hubiera oído sus pasos, levantó la cabeza.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó mientras se levantaba del taburete.

Se dirigió hacia ella y Sakura comprobó que también llevaba pantalones cortos y camiseta.

—¿Has dormido bien? —siguió Sai—. ¿No estás cansada después de... del viaje?

La vacilación fue muy elocuente, pero Sakura prefirió pasarla por alto.

—Muy bien —contestó ella mientras se preguntaba si la madre de Sai habría aprobado los besos que se dieron en las mejillas—. Observo que hoy no trabajas...

Cuando ella se marchó de la isla, Sai ejercía de secretario de su padre, pero conociendo a Fugaku, como ella lo conocía, sabía que no habría permitido ese atuendo si estuviera trabajando con él.

—Hoy no —confirmó él sin dar más explicaciones—. ¿Has desayunado? Puedo pedirle a Angelena...

—Ya he desayunado, gracias —Sakura hecho una ojeada a la sala iluminada por el sol—. Es una habitación preciosa y muy silenciosa. Se me había olvidado lo apacible que puede ser Kalithi.

—Querrás decir lo aburrida —replicó Sai con un tono que a Sakura le pareció un poco adusto.

La noche anterior, él pareció contento, pero en ese momento, sus facciones redondeadas transmitían un aire de melancolía bastante claro.

—Eso depende de lo que busques —susurró ella, que no quería entrar en una conversación sobre su vida.

—¿Qué buscas tú, Sakura? —Sai arqueó las cejas—. ¿Sólo quieres el triunfo en el trabajo?

—No sé lo que quiero —contestó ella lacónicamente aunque no podía ser más cierto—. Mmm... ¿dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Están desayunando?

—Mi padre no suele bajar antes del almuerzo y mi madre normalmente pasa la mañana con él. Aunque si está Karin, a lo mejor cambia esa costumbre. Itachi ha vuelto al monasterio y... mi otro hermano se marchó hace una hora.

—¿Sasuke?

Sakura lo preguntó con asombro porque no había oído el helicóptero, aunque también sintió cierto alivio.

—Sí, Sasuke —confirmó Sai—. Espera volver mañana por la tarde.

—¿Mañana por la tarde?

—Sí, mañana por la tarde —contestó Sai con un tono algo burlón—. ¿Cómo piensas entretenerte hasta entonces?

Sakura se sonrojó.

—No sé qué quieres decir. No he venido a ver a Sasuke.

—¿No...?

Él no parecía muy convencido y Sakura se preguntó si sus padres pensarían lo mismo, por no decir nada del propio Sasuke.

—Tu padre quería verme —Sakura se entrelazó los dedos de las manos—. Yo no podía... no quise negarme.

—Ya... —Sai se encogió de hombros. Era más bajo que Sasuke y su sonrisa burlona tenía algo femenino—. Si tú lo dices, yo no voy a discutirlo. A lo mejor la influencia de mi madre altera mi criterio.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y quiso marcharse en busca de una compañía más amigable, pero él extendió los brazos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sai—. Soy un bicho, lo sé. No me hagas caso, Sakura. Vamos a dar un paseo. Cruzaremos el jardín e iremos a la playa.

—No sé si... —Sakura vaciló.

—Por favor —Sai podía ser encantador cuando quería—. Si quieres, podemos quedarnos en la piscina. Ya sé que te encanta nadar.

Ella habría podido tomárselo como otro comentario malicioso, pero en ese momento no le pareció juicioso ponerse un traje de baño y aceptó la primera oferta.

—Prefiero el paseo.

Era preferible a quedarse ahí esperando la llegada de su suegra y de Karin. Salieron por la sala que utilizaban durante el día. Era una habitación preciosa sólo empañada por el recuerdo de la discusión que tuvo con Sasuke la mañana anterior a su marcha de la isla, para bien. Al menos, ella creyó que era para bien, se dijo mientras seguía a Sai a través de las puertas correderas. En esos momentos, estaba tan confusa, que no sabía qué pensar.

Afortunadamente, el porche no albergaba malos recuerdos y bajaron los escalones que llevaban a la enorme piscina redonda. Rodearon las casetas de madera que servían de vestuarios y sauna y siguieron el sendero entre césped recién cortado. Todo era maravilloso, pero hacía un calor increíble. Sakura, que no metió crema protectora cuando hizo el equipaje, esperó no quemarse. Sin embargo, nada en ese viaje estaba saliendo como ella había previsto y tenía que revisar sus perspectivas.

Una brisa los recibió cuando llegaron a la arena. Sakura se quitó las sandalias, las agarró de las tiras y fue hacia el mar.

—¡Tranquila! —exclamó Sai mientras intentaba seguirla—. Tenemos toda la mañana.

Sakura se preguntó por qué Sai se conformaba con pasar el tiempo en la isla cuando su padre trabajaba tan poco en ese momento.

Sintió el frescor del agua en los pies y se acordó de que ése era el mejor momento para bañarse antes de que el sol pudiera quemarte incluso dentro del agua.

—Tienes que aprender a relajarte, Sakura —le comentó Sai con la respiración un poco entrecortada—. Ahora no estás en Inglaterra.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? —preguntó ella con la mirada clavada en el agua que bañaba sus pies—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó repentinamente mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Te han mandado para que me vigiles?

—¿Crees que me prestaría a hacerlo? —le preguntó Sai con tono ofendido.

Sakura arqueó una ceja burlonamente.

—¿Debo considerarlo como un sí?

—¡No! —estaba indignado— Pensé que te gustaría estar acompañada, nada más.

Sakura lo miró fijamente un instante y se dio la vuelta.

—De acuerdo —empezó a caminar por la arena—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya no trabajas para tu padre?

—Estoy seguro de que mis problemas no te interesan, Sakura —Sai apretó los labios—. Pero yo sí tengo curiosidad por tu relación con Sasuke. ¿Sabes que va a casarse con Karin en cuanto esté divorciado?

—Sí, él me lo contó.

—¿Te contó por qué?

—Eso es lo de menos, Sai. Quiere el divorcio y punto final.

—No, no es el punto final. No hacía ninguna falta que Sasuke se divorciara, a no ser que quisiera hacerlo, claro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero decir que yo estaba deseando darle a mi padre el nieto que tanto anhela. Pero yo no le servía, mi relación con Kaiya no le sirve, aunque llevemos más de seis años juntos.

Sakura se paró y lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres decir que Kaiya Maeda y tú sois...?

—¿Pareja? Sí —Sai arqueó las cejas—. Lo conoces, ¿verdad? ¿No te contó Sasuke que vivíamos juntos?

—Me dijo que erais... amigos.

Sakura se sintió estúpida. Sasuke le había dicho que a Sai no le interesaban las mujeres, pero ella no supo atar cabos.

—Naturalmente, no tendría que sorprenderme —Sai daba patadas al agua—, Sasuke es el heredero de nuestro padre. El hijo mayor. A mi padre no le sirve el hijo de nadie más.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. ¿Sabía Sasuke todo eso?

¿Sabía cómo se sentía Sai? Tendría que saberlo. Era una situación tan descarnada, que Sasuke y su padre tendrían que haberla comentado en algún momento.

—Lo siento.

Sakura sabía que eso era insuficiente, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Sai le sonrió de mala gana.

—No importa —replicó él con resignación—. ¿Vamos más lejos?

Caminaron casi un kilómetro por la playa y volvieron. Para alivio de Sakura, la conversación tomo un cariz menos personal y estuvo tan pendiente de no tocar temas conflictivos, que se olvidó completamente del calor que hacía.

Sin embargo, cuando tomaron el camino de vuelta al porche, notó que los hombros le escocían. Se miró los brazos y comprobó que los tenía rojos, por lo que era fácil suponer que tendría la cara como un tomate. Algo que la fastidió mucho cuando se encontró con su suegra y Karin en el porche y protegidas por un toldo de rayas.

Necesitó mucho valor para avanzar hacia ellas. Además, se encontraba bastante aturdida. Una situación que no mejoró cuando Sai se disculpó y entró en la villa.

—Hola, Sakura —la saludó Mikoto mientras observaba con placer cómo se sentía su nuera—. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Estamos tomando café.

Sakura sabía que Mikoto no tenía ningún interés en que la acompañara, sólo quería complicarle más esa situación tan incómoda. Evidentemente, sabía que Sakura habría preferido irse a su cuarto para untarse una crema en los brazos y los hombros, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de torturarla.

Sakura, que estaba dispuesta a no hacer nada que empeorara la situación, esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias —dijo antes de sentarse en una butaca junto a Karin.

El olor a café le daba náuseas y, cuando Mikoto pidió a la doncella que llevara otra taza, Sakura se humedeció los labios resecos.

—¿Te importaría que tomara agua?

—¿Agua? —Mikoto la miró con impaciencia—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Tengo calor y mucha sed. Si no te importa...

—No está acostumbrada a nuestro clima —comentó Karin con desdén—. Parece un cangrejo. A lo mejor prefiere irse a su habitación...

A Sakura le fastidió que hablara de ella como si no estuviera allí, pero se alegró de que hubiera dicho lo que había dicho.

—Efectivamente, Mikoto, si no te importa... —susurró Sakura mientras se levantaba—. ¿Te importaría decirle a la doncella que me lleve el agua a mi habitación?

—¿No puedes quedarte un par de minutos? —le preguntó Mikoto con los dientes apretados—. Hoy no hemos tenido la ocasión de hablar. ¿No quieres saber qué tal está mi marido?

—Claro que quiero saber cómo está Fugaku —Sakura volvió a sentarse—. Sólo he pensado...

—Me imagino lo que has pensado. Estoy segura de que preferirías no tener esta conversación —Mikoto la interrumpió tajantemente—. Sin embargo, dejemos clara una cosa, Sakura. Yo no aprobé que Fugaku te invitara. Independientemente de lo que él diga, no eres bienvenida en mi casa. Una vez que lo has visto, espero que te marches en cuanto sea correcto.

—¿Por qué permitiste que Sasuke se pusiera en contacto conmigo? —Sakura resopló—. ¿Por qué no fingiste haber hablado conmigo y que yo lo había rechazado?

—Porque Fugaku no lo habría aceptado nunca. Además, quiero demasiado a Sasuke como para mentirle.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se arrepintió enseguida. Volvió a sentirse mareada y se agarró a los brazos de la butaca para sosegarse. Desgraciadamente, Mikoto y Karin se dieron cuenta y su suegra dejó escapar un sonido de impaciencia.

—Muy bien, vete a tu habitación. Si no puedes dominarte ni cinco minutos, será mejor que hagas lo que dice Karin. Pero no olvides lo que te he dicho. La próxima vez podría no ser tan comprensiva.

Sakura no supo a qué se refería.

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**

_***Monika-N***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***melisa***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Irene Lucius***_

_***kaolinet***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_(2)

_***Sanquo San***_

_***Yurippe22***_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Advertencias:**

CATEGORÍA: **"T".**

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR.

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"Capítulo 9"**_

Sasuke volvió a la isla a última hora de la tarde del día siguiente. No sé quedó a oír las conclusiones de la reunión con la excusa de que tenía que estar pendiente de la salud de su padre. Todo el mundo lo entendió, pero él se preguntó si habrían sido tan comprensivos si hubieran sabido que la salud de su padre sólo suponía la mitad de sus preocupaciones. Estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Sakura y cerciorarse de que no la habían molestado durante su ausencia. No sabía por qué tenía esa necesidad de amparar a su ex mujer. Como si ella se hubiera alegrado de verlo... A pesar de que fue incapaz de no tocarla, estaba seguro de que ella lamentó tanto como él el final tan abrupto.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, suspiró aliviado y saltó al suelo inmediatamente.

—Esta noche no te necesitaré, Neji —dijo a su ayudante—. Puedes irte a casa si quieres —los padres de Neji vivían en otra isla del archipiélago—, Ianis te llevará.

—Si no te importa, preferiría quedarme en la casa de campo.

Neji se refería a un edificio de piedra donde vivían muchos empleados de la finca.

—Me gustaría ver a Tayuya —siguió Neji—. Si no tienes inconveniente...

—¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? —Sasuke hizo un gesto al piloto para que despegara—. Es una mujer libre.

—Ya lo sé, pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Bueno... —Neji pareció cohibido—. Todo el mundo sabe que ella y tú fuisteis...

—Amigos —terminó Sasuke rotundamente—. Fuimos amigos, Neji. No fuimos amantes como estoy seguro de que te han dicho.

—Pero tu mujer...

—Ella tampoco me creyó —replicó Sasuke sin rastro del buen humor que tenía—. Olvídalo. Ya pertenece al pasado. Quizá algún día Tayuya te cuente quién fue el verdadero padre de Kohaku. Hasta entonces, acepta mi palabra. Os deseo toda la suerte del mundo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias.

Sasuke agarró el maletín y los dos hombres se separaron al llegar a la casa.

Cuando Sasuke entró en el vestíbulo, su madre apareció desde el porche.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó ella con tono de sorpresa—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Por qué iba a pasar algo? —él captó una impaciencia injustificada—. Fui a la reunión y he vuelto. ¿Dónde está mi padre? —preguntó por no preguntar dónde estaba Sakura.

—Haces bien en preguntarlo —contestó ella con un tono de disgusto evidente—. Ha ido a dar una vuelta en coche con esa mujer. Le advertí de que era una imprudencia hacer ese esfuerzo innecesario, pero no me hizo caso.

Sasuke supo a quién se refería su madre y sintió tal alivio, que no pensó la réplica.

—No creo que dar una vuelta en coche con Sakura sea un esfuerzo excesivo.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había dicho? Quería que esa mujer desapareciera de su vida y animar a su padre a hacerle la visita agradable no era muy sensato.

—Debería haber supuesto que no estarías de acuerdo conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, tú la trajiste aquí.

Sasuke lo pasó por alto, pero su madre siguió.

—Afortunadamente, Karin los ha acompañado. Ella se ocupará de que tu padre no haga una tontería.

—¿Una tontería? —Sasuke resopló.

—Sí, como invitarla a que se quede el tiempo que quiera —Mikoto se dio cuenta de que ésa no era la mejor manera de recibir a su hijo y lo agarró del brazo—. Ven, estoy tomando té helado con Kasumi en el porche. Se alegrará de verte.

Él lo dudó. Además, no tenía ningunas ganas de ver a la madre de Tayuya. ¿Tendría la mala suerte de que Tayuya estuviera con ella? Se quedó clavado en el suelo.

—Dame un respiro, mamá. Tengo calor y estoy cansado. Necesito una ducha y algo más fuerte que te helado.

—¡Tonterías! ¿Qué pensaría Kasumi si no fueras a saludarla?

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—¿Está sola?

—Claro que no, está con Tayuya. Sé que se alegrará de tener compañía más joven.

Sasuke contuvo un gruñido. ¿Quién las habría invitado? La verdad era que esa pregunta sobraba. En cualquier caso, Neji se llevaría una desilusión.

Al contrario de lo que había dicho su madre, Tayuya no pareció muy contenta de verlo.

—Sasuke... —susurró ella educadamente después de que él saludara a su madre—. La tía Mikoto nos había dicho que no volverías hasta mañana.

Tayuya siempre la había llamado «tía», pero sólo era un título honorifico. En realidad, las dos mujeres eran primas lejanas.

Sasuke miró a su madre con sorna, pero ella disimulo mientras sacaba un vaso.

—Tomarás un poco de té helado, ¿verdad?

—No, gracias —contestó Sasuke, que había captado que Tayuya intercambiaba una mirada furtiva con su madre—. No puedo quedarme. Ya que sé que mi padre está bien, me gustaría irme a mí casa.

Mikoto se puso muy tiesa con el vaso en la mano.

—Pero, Sasuke, no puedes irte sin ver a tu padre.

—Lo veré más tarde —insistió el con los diente apretados—. En este momento, quiero encontrar a Nej antes de que se marche.

—¿Ha venido Neji? —preguntó Tayuya

—Sí —contestó Sasuke—. Va a pasar la noche en la casa de campo. ¿Quieres verlo?

—Bueno...

—No lo creo, Sasuke.

Tayuya y su madre hablaron a la vez, pero fue Mikoto Uchiha quien dijo la última palabra.

—¿Por qué iba querer ver a Neji? ¡Por favor! Kasumi estaba contándome que Tayuya ha recibido más de una docena de mensajes de ese hombre mientras estabas fuera. Empieza a ser un verdadero fastidio.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Sasuke a Tayuya.

—Efectivamente, me ha escrito.

—Me refería a lo del fastidio —aclaró Sasuke con tono de paciencia—. Él cree que disfrutas con su compañía.

Tayuya miró con incomodidad a su madre y a su tía.

—Bueno... me cae bien... —balbució Tayuya mientras las dos mujeres mayores se miraban con inquietud.

—¿Entonces? —Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la paciencia—. ¿Quieres verlo o no? —ella miró hacia otro lado y Sasuke siguió con enojo—. Tienes veintitrés años, Tayuya. Si quieres ser su amiga, nadie puede impedírtelo.

—¡Sasuke!

Su madre, que se había sentado al lado de Kasumi, lo miró con espanto.

—¿Y bien?

Tayuya miró a su madre con nerviosismo, pero se levantó.

—Sí, me gustaría verlo —susurró ella con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke se despidió de su madre y Kasumi y volvió a la casa con Tayuya pegada a sus talones. Estaban cruzando el vestíbulo cuando oyó el inconfundible ruido de un coche que se acercaba a la casa. Sintió un escalofrío. Había pensado que las cosas no podían salir peor, pero estaba equivocado.

—Serán tu padre, Karin y... tu mujer —dijo Tayuya.

—Sí —contestó él secamente—. Creo que tienes razón. ¡Es maravilloso!

—No lo piensas —replicó ella con una mirada de censura.

—¿No? —pese a su reticencia, Sasuke siguió hacia la puerta de la casa—. Ya lo veremos.

Se quedaron en el porche mientras el Bentley de su padre se paraba al pie de los escalones. Sakura, que no se había dado cuenta de que la observaban, fue la primera en salir. Al parecer, había sido la conductora y Fugaku estaba en el asiento del acompañante. Ella dio la vuelta al coche, abrió la puerta y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo. Él la aceptó encantado y se apoyó en su brazo mientras recuperaba el bastón.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo él con una calidez evidente antes de ver a su hijo—. ¡Sasuke!

Karin, que estaba bajándose muy malhumorada del asiento trasero del coche, levantó la mirada con expresión de incredulidad.

—¡Querido! —salió disparada hacia él y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios—. ¡Has vuelto!

—Efectivamente.

Sasuke estaba mirando a su padre y a su mujer que subían cuidadosamente los escalones. Soltó una maldición para sus adentro, dejó el maletín en el suelo y fue a ayudarlos mientras Karin y Tayuya se intercambiaban una mirada muy poco amistosa.

—Puedo apañármelas solo—dijo su padre con rabia.

Sakura miró a su marido con desprecio.

—¿Quieres impresionar a tus novias? —le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, es evidente que a ti no te impresiono —replicó el mientras agarraba a su padre pese a sus protestas—. Además, aunque no me creas, no sabía que Tayuya estaba aquí.

—Me da igual que lo supieras o no —afirmó Sakura con cierta falsedad—. Ya queda poco, Fugaku.

—Ya lo veo —el padre de Sasuke sacudió la cabeza—, pero no soy un inválido. ¿No lo sabíais?

—No estás acostumbrado a subir escalones —contestó Sasuke al llegar al porche—. Muy bien, ya te dejo —añadió mientras soltaba el brazo de su padre.

—Gracias —el tono fue tenso, pero Fugaku, al ver la expresión angustiada de Tayuya, suavizó la voz—. Hola, pequeña. ¿Adónde vais Sasuke y tú?

—No vamos a ninguna parte —contestó Sasuke, que se irritaba más cada vez que su padre decía algo.

—Voy a ver a Neji —explicó Tayuya con cierto nerviosismo—. Sasuke me ha dicho que está en la casa de campo.

—Ah... —el anciano asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Lo aprueba tu madre?

—Da igual que su madre lo apruebe o no —intervino Sasuke con furia.

Su padre lo miró amenazadoramente.

—Que tú hagas lo que quieres no significa que los demás tengan que hacer lo mismo —Fugaku se volvió para mirar a Sakura—. Vamos, cariño, ¿me das el brazo?

Sakura pareció sentirse incómoda y Sasuke pensó que no le faltaban motivos. No la había llevado allí para que abriera una brecha entre su padre y él. Estaba harto.

—Me gustaría hablar con mi mujer si puedes prescindir de ella durante cinco minutos.

Karin hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero Sasuke se dijo que todavía no estaban prometidos, aunque sólo fuera una cuestión de tiempo.

—¿No puede esperar? —le preguntó su padre.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—No —contestó Sasuke rotundamente—. Sakura, ¿me acompañarías a la biblioteca?

Sakura miró alrededor con angustia, pero sabía que no podía esperar ayuda de Karin ni de Tayuya. Fugaku, después de encogerse de hombros, había empezado a entrar en el vestíbulo, lo que demostraba que no necesitaba su ayuda.

—Me imagino, que sí... —aceptó Sakura, que se encontró con la mirada inquieta de Tayuya—. No os preocupéis, no lo retendré mucho tiempo.

—¡Por favor! —Sasuke la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia el pasillo abovedado, pero se volvió para mirar a Karin—. Te veré en la cena, Karin. Tendremos toda la noche para nosotros: te lo prometo.

—Muy bien —la expresión de Karin se suavizó—. Te quiero.

Sasuke no contestó, pero Sakura se puso tensa y se habría soltado el brazo si hubiera podido. Él casi la arrastró hasta la biblioteca y cerró con un portazo.

Una vez dentro, Sasuke la soltó y ella se alejó inmediatamente de él. Fue a mirar por la ventana. Desde allí, el mar parecía muy lejano, pero era un fondo impresionante con un color que pasaba del tono agua marina al zafiro. El silencio se hizo muy tenso, pero ella, que no estaba dispuesta a ser la primera en hablar, reunió el temple necesario para permanecer tensa como la cuerda de un violín. Aunque, como siempre pasaba en esas situaciones, temía que él hubiera adivinado que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, si lo hubiera adivinado, ella ya se habría enterado.

Oyó un ruido de papeles y se dio la vuelta convencida de que él le enseñaría una carta de su médico. Eso, sin embargo, era ridículo y se avergonzó haberlo pensado. Él estaba ojeando unos papeles en escritorio de su padre.

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura con indignación—. Me traes aquí y te dedicas a leer la correspondencia de tu padre. Si es una demostración de poder, olvídalo.

Sasuke la miró sin dejar de estar inclinado sobre el escritorio.

—No es una demostración de nada. Al parecer, tienes a mi padre hechizado.

—¿Eso es lo que querías decirme?

—No —Sasuke se irguió con una carta en la mano—. Quería preguntarte si has recibido los documentos del divorcio que te mandó Carl Gerrard. Deberías haberlos recibido la semana pasada, antes de que partieras hacia acá.

—Pues no —replicó ella con la excusa de que los había recibido hacía cuatro días.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De que no los recibí hace una semana? Sí, completamente segura.

Sasuke dio la vuelta a la mesa y apoyó las caderas en la inmensa tapa de granito.

—Es muy raro —la miró con una intensidad turbadora—. He hablado esta mañana con él y me ha asegurado que mandó los documentos.

—Será culpa del servicio de correos —replicó ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Si me disculpas, me gustaría refrescarme un poco.

—¡Espera! —él no se movió—, ¿Cuando tienes pensado volver a Inglaterra?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?

—Sólo quiero saber qué le has dicho a mi padre.

—Claro, no quieres saber cuándo me voy —replicó ella con tono provocador—. No te preocupes. Sasuke, no le he contado a nadie lo que pasó en mi piso.

—Lo dices como si fuera una amenaza.

—No —Sakura eludió el enfrentamiento—. Sólo quiero dejarte claro que no tienes nada que temer de mí.

—¿Temer? —él si parecía dispuesto a discutir—, ¿Por qué iba a temerte? Estoy seguro de que a Karin no le interesa nada de lo que puedas decir.

—¿Insinúas que no me creería? Sería tonta.

—¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de lo que pasó? —preguntó él con tono sombrío.

—¿Estás de guasa? —Sakura se quedó boquiabierta—. Claro que me arrepiento.

—¿Por qué? —el tono era de cierto nerviosismo—. No creo que fuera nada nuevo para ti. Según esa bruja que llamas jefa, tu novio y tú pasáis mucho tiempo en tu piso.

—¡No es verdad!

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a que se quedara con esa idea y, por enésima vez, deseó que Tsunade no se metiera, donde no la llamaban.

—¿Por qué iba a creerte?

—Porque Sasori no ha estado nunca en mi piso. No juzgues a todos por tu mismo rasero, Sasuke. Aunque no te lo creas, no me acuesto con todo el mundo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacéis juntos? —preguntó Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Dame ese placer...

—No —Sakura estaba harta—. Yo no te he preguntado lo que haces con Karin y me da igual. Creo que ni siquiera te pregunté qué hiciste con Tayuya. Tampoco hizo falta.

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***Monika-N***_

_***Mitorolas***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Saku Uchiha96***_

_***M-Chan***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***sasusaku fr***_

_***melisa***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Sanquo San***_

_***kaolinet***_

_***Eiko23***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***danny***_

_***Nightmare***_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_***O*sasu*O*saku*O*sasu*O*saku*O***_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber con sus opiniones ya que en verdad sería importante para mí saber lo que piensan.**

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- LEMON.

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"_**Capítulo 10"**_

—¡No tienes ni idea!

Sasuke se separó de la mesa con un movimiento rápido y amenazante. A Sakura se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Era enorme, imponente, y estaba furioso. No pudo evitar alejarse de él. Se topó con una butaca de cuero y, ante su sorpresa, acabó sentada. Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y por un segundo pensó que iba a pegarle. Apoyó las manos en los brazos de la butaca y la acorraló.

—Muy bien.

Ella notó su aliento ardiente sobre la piel quemada por el sol. Llevaba un top sin tirantes y una falda de algodón color crema que se le había subido mucho al caer en la butaca.

—Te lo diré por última vez —siguió él—. Me he acostado con Karin, no lo niego, pero nunca me acosté con Tayuya.

Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor al oírle decir que Karin y él eran amantes, pero consiguió mantener la calma.

—Alguien lo hizo.

—No fui yo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dijo que fuiste tú? —preguntó Sakura con voz entrecortada.

—Te digo lo que ya te dije: pregúntaselo a ella. A lo mejor ahora te dice la verdad.

Sakura tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente a la cara.

—Lo que no acabo de entender es cómo puedes relacionarte con ella si mintió.

—No puedo, pero mi madre...

—Vaya —Sakura sacudió la cabeza—. Tendría que haberme imaginado que tu madre entraba en todo esto.

—Aprecia a Tayuya —afirmó Sasuke entre dientes—. La considera de la familia.

—No como a mí.

—De acuerdo —el suspiró—. Ya sé que fue muy difícil para ti, pero todo habría mejorado.

—¿Antes o después de que te acostaras con Tayuya?

—Te he dicho...

—De acuerdo... —Sakura se encogió de hombros—. Sigo sin entender que te importa lo que yo piense ahora.

—Me importa —replicó él con cierta tensión.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Porque nadie puede contradecir al gran Sasuke Uchiha o porque te gusta torturarme?

—¿Es lo que hago?

Sakura lo miró y captó una extraña humildad en su expresión.

—Lo sabes muy bien —Sakura se estremeció.

—¿Cómo?

Sakura extendió las manos para señalar los brazos de Sasuke.

—¿Hace falta que te lo diga?

Una sombra cruzó los ojos de Sasuke, pero tuvo que reconocerse que tenía razón.

—Muy bien, tienes razón —Sasuke no se movió—. Quizá deberías preguntarte el motivo.

—¿El motivo de que te guste torturarme?

—No he dicho que me guste —levantó una mano vacilante y tomó la barbilla de Sakura para que lo mirara—. Sigues volviéndome loco y lo sabes.

Sakura volvió a estremecerse. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Una oleada de calor le subió por toda la cara. Sasuke, que Dios se apiadara de él, no pudo evitar hincar una rodilla en el suelo delante de ella y besarla en la boca.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido. Sasuke le tomó la cara entre las dos manos y profundizó el beso hasta que ella separó los labios y pudo introducir la lengua. Fue una sensación deliciosa, un músculo rígido en contacto con la carne suave y húmeda; un recordatorio demasiado evidente de lo cálida y receptiva que estuvo cuando introdujo su sexo en ella. Una especie de autodestrucción irreflexiva estaba apoderándose de él y la palpitación de su erección era como el redoble de un tambor en su cabeza.

—Sasuke... —se quejó ella con un hilo de voz.

¿Acaso esperaba que él parara? Él pasó a besarla en el cuello. A Sakura se le aceleró el pulso, pero no hizo nada por apartarse. La estaba seduciendo con los labios y los dientes, estaba arrastrándola inexorablemente hacia las redes que conocía muy bien. Le acarició los hombros mientras le susurraba algo en su idioma, bajó las manos por la espalda y las introdujo debajo del top. Le pasó los dedos por la espina dorsal y ella se estremeció otra vez por la excitación. Inclinó la cabeza y le lamió la piel levemente húmeda. Sin embargo, la cinturilla de la falda era una barrera y las manos se dirigieron a los muslos, donde la piel estaba desnuda.

—_Aghapita_ —Sasuke se inclinó hasta besarle el interior del muslo—. Eres preciosa.

—Sasuke, por favor, no...

—Lo anhelo.

Él no atendería sus quejas y ella notaba que cada vez podía aferrarse menos a su cordura. Además, había algo increíblemente placentero en oír su voz quebrada cuando hablaba, en la emoción tan pura que ninguna arrogancia podía disimular.

Le separo las piernas y le recorrió sensualmente el muslo con los labios dejando un rastro ardiente y húmedo que hizo que ella se arqueara en la butaca.

—Relájate —Sasuke volvió a sentarla—. Déjame hacerlo.

Era un disparate. ¿Acaso le daba igual dónde estaba y lo que podría pasar si su madre o Karin decidieran ir a ver que estaban haciendo? Evidentemente, sí. Su boca había alcanzado el encuentro de los muslos y Sakura notó sus manos debajo del trasero que agarraban el borde elástico de su tanga. Con una firmeza a la que ella no pudo oponer resistencia, le quitó la prenda de seda.

—Así es mucho mejor —Sasuke levantó la cabeza para besarle ávidamente los labios separados mientras le acariciaba el vello del vientre—. ¿No crees?

Sakura no pudo decir nada. Sólo podía asentir con la cabeza. Sasuke, como si la congestión de su rostro y esa entrega lo hubieran excitado más, la agarró de la nuca para volver a besarla con una pasión implacable y posesiva.

—_Se thelo_ —Sakura interpretó que era una forma de expresarle su excitación—. Te deseo. ¡Acaríciame!

Ella, que tenía las manos sobre el regazo, lo agarró de los hombros y le quitó la chaqueta. La piel le abrasaba debajo de la camisa y ese calor le quemó las entrañas.

Él le levantó el top por encima de los pechos y los enardeció con la lengua y los dientes. Tomó los enhiestos pezones con la boca y los succionó con voracidad. Ella no pudo contener un gemido. No fue un gemido de dolor. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado tan excitada y de que estaba muy equivocada cuando pensaba que una mujer embarazada no podría reaccionar de la misma manera. Sasuke siempre había sido capaz de volverla loca de anhelo y esa vez no era una excepción.

Notó que él estaba soltándose el cinturón y desabrochándose el botón del pantalón. Sin poder resistirse, le apartó los dedos, le bajó la cremallera y tuvo que contener la respiración cuando se encontró con la erección cubierta por la seda de los calzoncillos. La tela de los calzoncillos era extremadamente delicada, pero cuando acarició su piel tuvo que reconocer que era más suave que el terciopelo.

—_Theos_ —susurró él para indicar lo cerca que estaba del límite.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada.

—Me encanta —balbució él.

Sakura comprendió que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Al notar el miembro desnudo de él contra su sexo, supo que la decisión no admitía discusión. Aunque luego lo lamentara, y estaba segura de que lo haría, era lo que más deseaba.

—Pero... no podemos hacerlo aquí... —replicó ella al darse cuenta de que alguien podría verlos por la ventana.

—No se te ocurra moverte —farfulló Sasuke mientras le subía la falda—. Para mí es un sitio mejor que bueno.

Cuando entró en su abertura húmeda y ardiente. Sakura descubrió que no tenía nada que objetar. Él le levantó las piernas para que le rodeara la cintura con ellas. Entró tan profundamente, que Sakura se sintió colmada.

—_Agapi mu_ —jadeó él—. ¿Te hago daño?

—Ya me lo preguntaste antes —le recordó ella mientras se arqueaba con vehemencia.

—¿Y...?

—¡No!

Sasuke, con un gruñido de placer, miró hacia donde se juntaban los cuerpos.

—Eres perfecta. Juntos somos perfectos, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, sí. Por favor, no pares...

—No podría, _agapi mu_ —estaba tan húmeda que se podía oír la fricción de las carnes—. Hasta mi dominio de mí mismo tiene límites y hace un tiempo que los he traspasado —Sasuke aceleró el ritmo—. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Sakura no podía negarlo cuando sus entrañas se convulsionaron alrededor de su miembro unos segundos antes de que él se liberara tan abrasadoramente, que la derritió. Lo apretó entre los muslos en un último gesto de posesión.

Sakura no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con Sasuke balanceándose entre sus muslos. Primero, no pudo moverse, pero luego no quiso. Los cuerpos seguían unidos y sabía que le costaría muy poco volver a excitarlo. Tenía el sexo medio erecto dentro de ella y le bastaría tocárselo para revivirlo.

Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo para mirar la hora y ante su espanto comprobó que habían pasado más de una hora en la biblioteca. Alguien, seguramente su madre, acabaría preguntándose por qué tardaban tanto y podía imaginarse cómo reaccionaría si abría la puerta y se encontraba a su adorado hijo medio desnudo en brazos de la que tenía que ser su ex mujer. Hizo un esfuerzo para separarse. No podía soportar la idea de que Mikoto Uchiha presenciara esa humillación. Porque, una vez más, había permitido que Sasuke se aprovechara de ella. No había aprendido la lección. Estaba embarazada y no había sido por generación espontanea.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él.

La queja remolona de Sasuke hizo que ella se diera más prisa. Lo apartó a un lado y se bajó de la butaca.

—Me marcho.

Sakura se bajó el top, se puso la ropa interior y apartó la mirada de la descarada desnudez de él.

—Yo que tú —añadió ella—, me vestiría. No creo que a Karin le hiciera mucha gracia verte así.

Sasuke soltó un juramento, pero su subió los pantalones y se cerró la cremallera. Sin embargo, cuando ella pensó que podía marcharse, él se levantó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Esto no ha terminado, ya lo sabes.

Sakura lo miró y supo que nunca olvidaría la visión de él con la camisa abierta y la cremallera a punto de reventar.

—Yo creo que sí —replicó ella mientras iba hacia la puerta.

—Te veré en la cena.

Sakura salió y rezó para poder llegar a su habitación sin encontrarse ni con Karin ni con Tayuya ni con nadie de la familia de Sasuke. Quería estar sola. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y, sobre todo, quería escapar de todo ese embrollo en el que se había metido.

Sin embargo, eso no iba a ocurrir. La idea de no tener el bebé le resultaba tan dolorosa como le resultaría marcharse de la isla, pero tenía que marcharse pronto. Antes de que hiciera algo tan disparatado como decirle a Sasuke que iba a tener un hijo suyo.

Aunque pareciera imposible, le habría sido más fácil decirle que todavía lo amaba.

Contuvo el aliento. ¿Era verdad? ¿Podía ser tan tonta como para haberse enamorado otra vez de él? Pasara lo que pasase, Sasuke nunca se creería que no se había quedado embarazada deliberadamente y ¿podría mantener una relación sobre la base de esa sospecha? Tenía que acabar con eso. Aunque Sasuke la creyera, siempre estaría el espectro del hijo de Tayuya. Además, él tenía una relación con Karin. Ella no podía volver a interferir en su vida. Aunque él hubiera interferido en la suya.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando alguien la llamó. Pensó que era Sasuke y no se detuvo, pero se dio cuenta de que el tono había sido demasiado afable como para ser la voz de su marido. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Fugaku. Se paró. Estaba congestionada y sofocada, pero bajó con la esperanza de que las sombras le cubrieran el rostro.

—Iba a cambiarme —le explicó al ver que Fugaku no decía nada.

—Karin me ha dicho que estabas con Sasuke. Espero que no te haya molestado.

¡Molestarla! Sakura contuvo un arrebato de histeria.

—Sólo quería preguntarme si había recibido los documentos del divorcio. Por cierto, me alegro de tener esta ocasión de hablar contigo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que vuelva a Inglaterra.

—¿De verdad? —el padre de Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Sí —Sakura tragó saliva—. Ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto...

—Así que ha estado intimidándote...

—No —Sakura no podía permitir que pensara eso—. Es que... soy un estorbo...

—Para mí no eres un estorbo, Sakura.

—No, pero sabes a qué me refiero —Sakura suspiró—. Me ha encantado volver a verte, Fugaku, pero éste ya no es mi sitio.

—Bueno, si ésa es tu decisión... —Fugaku suspiró.

—Lo es —Sakura bajó las escaleras y lo abrazó—. Sabes que no quiero dejarte...

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Tengo que hacerlo —insistió ella—. Por favor, dime que lo entiendes.

—Supongo que se lo has dicho a Sasuke.

—Mmm... todavía no.

—¿No crees que él debería saberlo?

—Quizá —sin embargo, en ese momento no podía pensar en decírselo—. ¿Te importaría hacerlo tú? Me refiero a decírselo. Pero, por favor, no lo hagas antes de la cena.

—¿Le tienes miedo? —preguntó Fugaku con preocupación.

—No. Es que no quiero... líos —susurró ella—. Si no te importa, me gustaría ducharme antes de la cena.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…**__**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**____**=)**_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***cocoac***_

_***Monika-N***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Mitsuko Ayame***_

_***Guest* **_(7)

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Saku Uchiha96***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***fabiola59***_

_***danny***_

_***Caro***_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"_**Capítulo 11"**_

Para alivio de Sasuke, Kasumi no iba a cenar con ellos. Cuando llegó al pabellón de cristal, se encontró sólo con sus padres, Sai y Karin. Quiso preguntar dónde estaba Sakura, pero decidió que era mejor ser discreto.

Su padre lo entretuvo con una conversación sobre la reunión a la que había asistido, pero cuando hizo, una pausa para hablar con su mujer. Karin aprovechó la ocasión.

—¿Qué has hecho toda la tarde? Esa mujer y tú habéis pasado siglos en la biblioteca. He tenido que entretener a tu madre y a tu tía y te aseguro que no ha sido fácil.

—Kasumi no es mi tía —explicó Sasuke sin alterarse—. ¿Volvió Tayuya?

—No —contestó Karin con acritud—. ¿Esperabas que volviera?

—Esperaba que no lo hiciera —contesto él tajantemente—. Tayuya y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos.

—Me di cuenta de que a tu mujer no le gustó veros juntos —comentó ella con cierto regocijo—. Me imagino que le trae malos recuerdos, ¿no?

A Sasuke le costó contener la ira.

—¿Qué malos recuerdos? Sakura casi ni conoce a Tayuya.

—Ya —Karin se encogió de hombros—, pero verla le recordará lo íntimos que fuisteis.

—¿Sakura y yo?

—No —Karin chasqueó la lengua—, Tayuya y tú. Vamos, Sasuke, sé que el hijo que tuvo era tuyo.

—No sabes nada de ese asunto —replicó Sasuke entre dientes—. En cualquier caso, prefiero no hablar de eso. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

—Entiendo —Karin arqueó las cejas burlonamente—. Sakura y tú estuvisteis discutiendo de eso, ¿no? —dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción—. Puedo imaginarme el placer que sería...

Sasuke tuvo la tentación de decirle que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero era preferible que pensara eso en vez de hacer conjeturas sobre lo que habrían podido estar haciendo. No podía creérselo. ¿Realmente había hecho el amor con Sakura cuando podían haberlos visto por las ventanas de la biblioteca? ¿Qué le hacía para que le importara tan poco que los vieran? ¿Cuándo terminaría ese apasionamiento disparatado?

—Tu madre se alegrará de ver cómo se marcha —Karin seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de que él no la escuchaba—. Creo que hasta Fugaku empieza a arrepentirse de haberla invitado.

Sasuke no lo creía. Se acordó de cómo la había tratado su padre esa tarde. Le había dejado muy claro que la apreciaba. La apreciaba incluso demasiado si esperaba que su hijo se divorciara de ella para casarse con otra mujer.

Una premonición hizo que se diera la vuelta justo cuando su padre saludaba a la mujer en cuestión.

Sakura llevaba unos pantalones estrechos de seda y un jersey de cuello amplio también de seda. El cuello era tan amplio que permitía comprobar que no llevaba sujetador. Sasuke se acordó de la palidez de esos pechos entre sus manos, de las protuberancias rosas que había paladeado hacía un par de horas... Los recuerdos le provocaron una erección y deseó haber llevado una chaqueta para disimularla. Se tranquilizó por la penumbra que había en el pabellón. Además, cuando su padre la acompañó para que se uniera al resto de la familia, él ya había recuperado el dominio de sí mismo.

—¿Por qué no le sirves una bebida a tu mujer? —le propuso su padre con cierta malicia.

—¿Ouzo? —le preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No. Un zumo de naranja, por favor.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco lo había mirado a los ojos y se volvió hacia el hermano pequeño.

—Hola, Sai, no te había dado las gracias por llevarme esta mañana a Kalithi.

Sai hizo un comentario para quitarle importancia, pero Sasuke notó que se le erizaban los cabellos ante la idea de imaginarse a Sakura y su hermano juntos. Se suponía que a él no le interesaba la compañía de mujeres. ¿Por qué había llevado a Sakura al pueblo? Ella sabía conducir, ¿por qué no fue sola?

La miró fijamente cuando le entregó el vaso de zumo y ella le correspondió con una mirada provocadora.

—Gracias. ¿No bebes nada esta noche?

—No tengo ganas —Sasuke se dijo para sus adentros que, a lo mejor, emborracharse era lo ideal—. ¿Qué has comprado en Kalithi? Si hubiera sabido que necesitabas algo, podría haberlo traído de Atenas.

—¿No sabes que no hace falta que una mujer necesite algo para que vaya de compras? —intervino jocosamente Sai—. Tú, un hombre casado...

—No por mucho tiempo —metió baza Karin—. ¿Verdad, cariño? —agarró del brazo a Sasuke—. Estás deseando estar libre.

Sasuke vio que Sakura apretaba los labios ante ese comentario tan descarado. Sin embargo, fue Sai quien replicó.

—Para eso estoy yo, para ser su protector —Sai rodeó la cintura de Sakura con un brazo—. Nos llevamos de maravilla, ¿verdad?

—Bueno —Sakura volvió a sonreír—, tengo que reconocer que te has ocupado muy bien de mí.

Sasuke tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no fuiste tú sola en coche al pueblo? —Sasuke se soltó del brazo de Karin—. Tu coche sigue en el garaje, ¿no?

—Tu madre me ha dado el Porsche, Sasuke —Karin intentó agarrar otra vez el brazo de Sasuke, pero él se zafó—. Sakura ya no vive aquí...

—Mi madre no tiene derecho a dar ese coche a nadie —replicó Sasuke con tanta rotundidad que hasta Sai lo miró con sorpresa.

—No es un coche nuevo... —Sai se calló al ver la cara de su hermano.

—Ese coche es de Sakura —insistió Sasuke—. ¿Por qué nadie me ha consultado?

Mikoto Uchiha había oído las voces y miró a su hijo con enojo.

—Por favor, Sasuke, sólo es un coche. No son las joyas de la corona.

—No sabías qué hacer para humillar a Sakura, ¿verdad? —se volvió hacia Karin—. No me digas más, fuiste a recogerla al barco con el Porsche.

—Claro... —era evidente que Karin no entendía el motivo de ese jaleo—. Como ha dicho tu madre, sólo es un coche.

—El coche de Sakura, no el tuyo.

Sakura comprendió que tenía que intervenir antes de que él dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría cuando ella se hubiera ido.

—No lo quiero —afirmó mirando con frialdad su exaltados ojos—. Le corresponde a Karin. Va en el lote.

—Si crees...

Sakura se quedó sin saber lo que habría dicho sí Fugaku no hubiera mediado.

—La cena está servida —dijo con seriedad—. Angelena lleva cinco minutos intentando llamar nuestra atención —miró amenazadoramente a Sasuke—. ¿Vamos?

La comida no fue de su agrado. Primero sirvieron berenjenas a la parrilla con ensalada y luego un pescado con una salsa de tomate demasiado especiada para el alterado gusto de Sakura. Se alegró cuando retiraron los platos y llevaron el postre. Las pastas dulces y crujientes eran más de su agrado.

Creyó que nadie se había dado cuenta de su falta de apetito, pero cuando se dirigían a la sala para tomar el café, se encontró con Sasuke a su lado.

—¿No tenías hambre? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

—¿Te sorprende?

—¿Estás acusándome?

—Bueno, me gustaría saber a qué venía todo ese lío. Vas a casare con Karin. ¿Por qué no va a usar el coche?

—¿Tan poco significa para ti?

—Sasuke, seguramente lleve cinco años ahí abandonado.

—Lo reviso periódicamente.

—Estupendo.

Sakura intentó parecer indiferente, pero tanta insistencia estaba poniéndola nerviosa. Era espantoso estar tan cerca de él, aunque supiera que los separaba un abismo. Ella no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado esa tarde y no soportaba que él pareciera tan alejado de esa situación extremadamente íntima.

—Me imagino que por eso le habrás pedido a Sai que te llevara al pueblo. No sabía que fuerais tan amigos.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu hermano —miró alrededor y comprobó que toda la familia estaba esperándolos—. Tenemos que ir a sentarnos.

—Un segundo.

La doncella apareció con el café y se interpuso el tiempo justo para que Sasuke le preguntara que quería decir.

—Nada importante —contestó Sakura—. Tu madre y Karin están mirándonos.

—Quiero saberlo —insistió Sasuke—. ¿Qué es lo que no sé de Sai? No irás a decirme que de repente prefiere las mujeres a los hombres...

—No seas impertinente. Al parecer, Sai y su pareja llevan seis años juntos.

—Ya lo sé —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Tienen una casa en Kalithi. Sai pasa tanto tiempo en la villa sólo por la enfermedad de mi padre.

—Efectivamente —Sakura volvió a comprobar que todo el mundo estaba mirándolos.

—No me has aclarado lo que querías decir sobre Sai. ¿Qué debería saber?

—Sasuke... —Sakura suspiró—. No podemos hablarlo ahora.

—Muy bien —él inclinó la cabeza—. Iré luego a tu cuarto y me lo contarás.

—¿No estarás con Karin? —Sakura no pudo evitar la pregunta.

—¿Después de lo de esta tarde? No creo.

—Sasuke... —Sakura tuvo que disimular el nerviosismo—. Estás haciéndote viejo. Cuando estabas conmigo, eras más vigoroso.

Se oyó un teléfono que sonaba en algún sitio de la casa, pero Sasuke se limitó a mirarla con furia. Ella rodeó el sofá y se sentó al lado de Fugaku. Sabía que no era justo provocarlo cuando no podía contestar, pero esa vez había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Sasuke se agarro al respaldo del sofá—. Sakura, te lo aviso…

Fuera lo que fuese, la repentina aparición de Angelena cortó la conversación. Se quedó en la puerta con un gesto de evidente inquietud.

—Disculpe, señor —dijo mirando a Sasuke— Tiene una llamada de Atenas. Le he dicho que están cenando, pero el señor Avensis ha insistido en hablar con usted. Ha dicho que es un asunto de vida o muerte.

Sasuke vaciló un instante, pero la siguió fuera de la habitación. Se hizo un silencio.

—Avensis no llamaría si no fuera algo grave —Fugaku fue a levantarse, pero se dejó caer cansinamente en el sofá—. Mikoto, ¿te importaría ir a ver qué ha pasado? Iría yo, pero...

—Claro —Mikoto dejó el café y se levantó—. Con vuestro permiso...

Sakura no supo qué decir, pero Sai tuvo menos reparos.

—Podrías habérmelo pedido a mí, papá. Puedo transmitir un mensaje.

Fugaku sacudió la cabeza y, por una vez, pareció desasosegado.

—No he pensado, Sai. Lo siento. Claro que puedes ir a ver qué pasa.

—¿Servirá para algo? —Sai sacudió la cabeza.

—Es posible —Fugaku había recuperado la compostura—. Si no te importa...

Sai dudó, pero acabó levantándose y dejó a Fugaku con Sakura y Karin.

—¿Qué crees que ha pasado? —preguntó Karin.

—No lo sé —Fugaku acarició el bastón—. A lo mejor un buque ha tenido una colisión.

—¿Es grave? —preguntó otra vez Karin.

—Puede serlo —Fugaku esbozó una sonrisa forzada—. Esperemos que no.

—¿Sasuke tendrá que... hacerse cargo? —Sakura consiguió formular la pregunta.

—No necesariamente —contestó Fugaku antes de que Karin le dijera que no era de su incumbencia—. Hay personal especializado en eso. Aunque, es posible que lo haga.

—Como lo harías tú —puntualizó Sakura.

—Me conoces muy bien, cariño —Fugaku le dio una palmada en la mano—. Sí, me encantaría.

Sakura sonrió y Karin resopló con expresión de fastidio, pero Mikoto apareció y puso un gesto serio al ver a su marido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Fugaku con impaciencia.

—Ha habido un accidente —Mikoto volvió a sentarse y levantó la taza de café—. ¡Puaj! ¿Dónde está Angelena? No hay quien se lo beba...

—¿Qué tipo de accidente? —Fugaku no estaba dispuesto a darse por satisfecho.

—Sasuke va a ocuparse —Mikoto volvió a dejar la taza—. ¿Hay alguien que...?

—¡Mikoto! —Fugaku la miró con furia.

—De acuerdo. Ha habido una explosión. No se sabe qué ha pasado, pero el Artemis tiene un boquete justo encima de la línea de flotación.

—¿Un boquete? ¿Ha habido heridos?

—Avensis ha dicho que sólo ha habido un herido.

—¡Menos mal! —Fugaku pareció aliviado—. ¿Hay peligro de que se hunda?

—Es posible —Mikoto se inclinó para acariciarle la rodilla—. Tú no tienes que preocuparte. Ya te he dicho que Sasuke va a ocuparse.

—Me imagino que irá a Atenas esta noche.

—Está organizándolo para que Costas venga a recogerlo.

—Claro —Fugaku asintió con la cabeza—. El helicóptero puede llevarlo hasta el buque.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó Mikoto con tono de espanto.

Sakura sintió una punzada de desazón.

—Claro que si —Fugaku fue tajante—. Lo conozco y querrá verlo personalmente.

—¿No es... peligroso? —preguntó Karin.

—La vida es peligrosa —Fugaku la miró con impaciencia—. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Sakura sí lo sabe, ¿verdad, cariño?

Sakura no supo qué contestar, pero la providencial aparición de Sai la salvó.

—¿Te ha contado mamá lo que ha pasado? —Fugaku asintió con la cabeza—. Voy con Sasuke —arqueó las cejas burlonamente hacia Sakura—. Algo es algo...

Sakura sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente, pero Mikoto intervino con nerviosismo.

—No podéis ir los dos, Sai. ¿Qué va a pasar con tu padre? ¿Qué va a pasar con todos? Podríamos necesitaros...

—Déjale que vaya, Mikoto —le interrumpió Fugaku—. A lo mejor ha llegado el momento de que me acuerde de que tengo tres hijos y no dos, ¿verdad, Sai? Ten cuidado, ¿eh?

—Lo tendré, papá.

Sai agarró cariñosamente el hombro de su padre, se despidió de las tres mujeres y se marchó otra vez. Mikoto estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar y Sakura se sintió muy inquieta. La idea de los dos hombres en un petrolero accidentado era aterradora. Quiso ir a buscar a Sasuke para pedirle que tuviera cuidado, pero no tenía esa prerrogativa y fue Karin quien se levantó de un sallo y siguió a Sai.

—¡Bueno! —Mikoto la miró con frialdad—. Espero que esto no interfiera en tus planes de marcharte. Fugaku me ha contado que quieres irte lo antes posible. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¿no?

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Msqa***_

_***msdupree22***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Saku Uchiha96***_

_***Princess019***_

_***Irene Lucius***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***rominxgaara***_

_***Sanquo San***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"_**Capítulo 12"**_

Sakura aparcó delante de la casa de su madre y se preguntó cómo iba a lidiar con aquello. Tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada. Hacía una semana que no la veía y su madre se merecía saber la verdad. Aun así, no estaba dispuesta a decirle quien era el padre. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ella le diría que se lo había avisado y ya se sentía bastante desgraciada.

Se había ido de Kalithi la tarde anterior. Pese a la reticencia a que se marchara, Fugaku había organizado que un helicóptero la llevara a Atenas, donde la esperaba un billete de primera clase a Londres. Sakura lo agradeció mucho, aunque la madre de Sasuke no lo aprobó. La noche anterior casi no durmió por no saber nada de Sasuke. No podía negar el miedo que tenía por su seguridad y la dé Sai. Si Mikoto no le hubiera complicado tanto la existencia, se habría quedado un par de días para asegurarse de que no les pasaba nada. Fugaku le había dicho que había hablado con Sasuke y que todo iba bien, pero no era lo mismo que oírlo ella misma. Además, una vez en Londres, tendría que enterarse por los informativos.

Fugaku la acompañó hasta el pie del helicóptero y la despidió allí, lejos de la mirada desaprobadora de su mujer. Él volvió a agradécele que hubiera ido a visitarlo y le expresó el deseo de volver a verla. Sakura le contestó que, si quería verla, sólo tenía que decírselo. Algo un tanto disparatado si se tenía en cuenta que dentro de muy poco su estado sería muy evidente. Mientras el piloto guardaba el equipaje, ella tuvo la sensación de que Fugaku habría querido decirle muchas cosas. Supuso que había querido defender a su hijo, pero que no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

En ese momento, tenía que olvidarse de los días pasados en Kalithi. Su vida estaba en Londres y dentro de unos días volvería a comprar y vender antigüedades.

Su madre abrió la puerta mientras ella avanzaba por al camino del jardín.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó—. No me habías dicho que habías vuelto.

—Llegué anoche. ¿Vamos a la cocina?

—No, iremos a la sala, al piso de arriba. Acabo de hacer te. Vete yendo.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?

—Puedo subir una bandeja —replicó su madre cáusticamente—. Iré dentro de un minuto.

—Muy bien.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y subió a la sala. Se quedó pensando lo distinta que era de la de su casa.

—Siéntate, por favor.

Su madre había aparecido y había entrado para dejar la bandeja en la mesa que había delante del tresillo. Sakura se sentó en una de las butacas y aceptó la taza que le entregó su madre.

—Gracias.

—Muy bien... —su madre se sentó en el sofá—. Se está bien aquí, ¿verdad? —dirigió una mirada escrutadora a su hija—. Tienes mala cara. ¿Lo pasaste mal?

—No... —Sakura fue muy ambigua—. Fugaku me recibió muy bien.

—Por cierto, he oído algo de un buque suyo que se ha incendiado en el Mediterráneo. Supongo que no sabrás nada...

—¿Que han dicho? —Sakura contuvo la respiración—. ¿Hay... heridos?

—Si te refieres a Sasuke, no —su madre frunció el ceño—. ¡Los hombres como él no se ocupan de nimiedades como una explosión!

—Eso no es verdad —Sakura no pudo soportar esa afirmación—. Sabía lo del accidente. Sucedió la noche antes de que volviera. Sasuke y su hermano salieron hacia Atenas inmediatamente.

—¿Por eso volviste?

—¡No! —exclamó Sakura a la defensiva—. Ya le había dicho a Fugaku que iba a marcharme antes de que pasara.

—Bueno... —su madre dio un sorbo de té—. Según he oído, no fue un incendio muy grande. Supongo que es noticia por el peligro que supone para otros buques.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. A ella lo que le espantaba era que su marido estuviera allí.

—¿Qué tal está el señor Uchiha? —preguntó su madre.

—Muy delgado, claro, y bastante débil, pero su cabeza está tan activa como siempre.

—¿Lo crees de verdad? —su madre parecía escéptica.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, él sabe que Sasuke y tú vais a divorciaros, ¿no? Debería haber sabido que invitarte no era muy sensato. Supongo que no esperaría que fueseis a cambiar de idea...

—No —Sakura dejó la taza con una mano temblorosa—. Claro que no.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó su madre con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo, ¿qué?

—¿Esperabas que Sasuke cambiara de idea?

—¡No! Yo abandoné a Sasuke, mamá, no al revés.

—Mmm... —su madre no parecía convencida y Sakura pensó que iba a ser imposible contarle lo de su embarazo—. ¿Cuándo vas a volver al trabajo?

—No lo sé. Mañana o pasado. Tengo que hablar con Tsunade.

—Ha sido muy amable y comprensiva.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me encontraba muy bien.

—Lo sabía. Te dije que tenías mal aspecto antes de irte.

—Es verdad —concedió Sakura con resignación.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has ido al médico?

—Fui antes del viaje.

—No me habías dicho nada —su madre parecía ofendida—. Supongo que se lo dirías a esa Senju. A ella se lo dices todo. Pero soy tu madre. ¿No crees que me merezco saber qué estás...?

—¡Estoy embarazada!

Las palabras brotaron sin que Sakura supiera que iban a hacerlo. Sólo quiso que su madre dejara de decir cosas que no eran verdad.

Se hizo un silencio. Su madre dejó la taza y tragó saliva varías veces.

—De Sasuke, supongo.

—Sí —Sakura bajó la cabeza.

—¡Sakura! —había esperado muchas cosas de su madre, pero no compasión—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por eso fuiste a Grecia?

—No. Sasuke no lo sabe. No puede saberlo. Va a casarse con otra.

—No lo dirás en serio...

—Sí.

—Pero Sakura, ¿cómo vas a dejar que se case con otra cuando esperas un hijo suyo?

—Mamá, que espere un hijo suyo no cambia lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—No puedo creérmelo.

—Lo que pasó entre Sasuke y yo fue un error. Nunca debió haber pasado.

—¿Por qué pasó?

—No lo sé —Sakura se alegró de no haberle contado por qué quería Sasuke el divorcio—. Yo estaba molesta... y él...

—Se aprovechó de ti.

—No, no fue así.

—¿Cómo fue?

Sakura se sonrojó por la pregunta.

—Mamá, pasó. ¿No puedes aceptarlo?

—¿No tomas precauciones en esas ocasiones?

—No suelo tener ocasiones —contestó Sakura con sinceridad—. Fue una imprudencia, lo sé, pero me iba a venir el periodo y...

—Pensaste que no pasaría nada.

—Sí.

—¡Por Dios!

—Lo sé. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui una estúpida.

—Cuántas jóvenes habrán dicho eso... —su madre se levantó del sofá y empezó a ir de un lado a otro—. Él también tiene su parte de culpa...

—Seguramente pensó lo mismo que tú: que tomaría precauciones.

—Aun así...

—Mamá, no es una cuestión de Sasuke. Es mía y quiero que sea así.

—Parece que ese hombre tiene la costumbre de tener hijos con las mujeres que no debería. Supongo que verías a... Tayuya cuando estuviste allí.

—Sí, la vi.

—¿Va a casarse con ella?

—No —Sakura vaciló—. El hijo de Tayuya murió.

—¿De verdad? —la madre de Sakura arqueó las cejas—. ¡Qué oportuno!

—No lo fue —Sakura tuvo que defender a la otra chica—. Creo que Tayuya lo pasó muy mal.

—¿Sasuke también lo pasó muy mal?

—Eso creo —Sakura hizo una pausa—. Todavía sostiene que el hijo no era suyo.

—No lo creerías, ¿verdad? —su madre la miró fijamente.

—No...

—Algo es algo —la cara de su madre expresó cierto alivio—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Criarlo tú sola?

—Es una posibilidad.

—¿Una posibilidad? —su madre frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué otras posibilidades hay? Si no vas a meter a Sasuke en esto... No estarás pensando en no tener el bebe... No hay que tomar decisiones precipitadas. Yo estaré encantada de hacer cualquier cosa y sé que Ino te ayudará.

—Mamá —a Sakura se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Sólo te faltaba tener un bebé aquí.

—Si depende de eso que tengas el hijo o no, no hay discusión —echó una ojeada a la abigarrada habitación—. Ya va siendo hora de que despeje un poco la casa. Ino me lo dice todo el rato. Además, no te olvides de que es mi nieto, como Kin y Aiko.

—Mamá... —Sakura abrazó a su madre—. Te quiero.

—Eso espero —su madre quiso poner un tono de indignación, pero no lo consiguió—. Tómate el té. Las chicas embarazadas tienen que estar fuertes.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***anksuke***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Lady BlackStar***_

_***Saku Uchiha96***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Sanquo San***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Mitsuko Ayame***_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"_**Capítulo 13"**_

Sasuke estaba mirando por la ventana del dormitorio de su casa en Kalithi cuando llamaron a la puerta. Soltó una maldición porque todavía no se había cambiado para la cena en la villa y fue a abrir con la remota esperanza de que no fuera Karin. No le apetecía volver a tener una discusión con ella. Ella no podía entender por qué no se habían acostado juntos desde que volvió a ver a su ex mujer y él no tenía una respuesta. Sin embargo, para su alivio, no era Karin. Un empleado le comunicó que su padre quería verlo. Sasuke siguió al empleado sin vacilar.

—Padre —le saludó cuando entró en el salón—. No me dirás que has venido solo en coche.

—No, no —Fugaku miró a su hijo desde el sofá con una mezcla de afecto e impaciencia—. Me ha traído Jūgo. Aunque todavía puedo conducir un vehículo de motor.

—Si tú lo dices... —Sasuke observó que su padre estaba cansado por haber ido andando desde el coche a la casa—. ¿Quieres beber algo? Un vino...

—¡Vino! —exclamó Fugaku con disgusto.

—¿Prefieres ouzo? —Sasuke fue al mueble bar y volvió con un vaso con ouzo, agua y hielo—. ¿Te parece mejor?

—Mucho mejor —Fugaku tomó el vaso y miró a su hijo con una expresión sombría—. Ya sabes que tu madre me prohíbe beberlo —dio un sorbo del anisado—. Pero yo le digo que, si voy a morirme, ¿para qué prolongar el régimen?

—No lo dices en serio —Sasuke se sentó en una butaca enfrente de su padre—, pero no creo que esta bebida tan suave vaya a hacerte daño.

—Suave, ¿eh? —vio la cara de su hijo y sonrió—. De acuerdo, te lo agradezco, pero de vez en cuando...

—Bueno, ¿por qué has venido? ¿Pasa algo?

—Tú me lo dirás... —Fugaku dio un sorbo y miró a su hijo—. Está delicioso...

—¿Qué tengo que decirte? —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Vamos... Karin cree que ya no quieres volver a casarte. Al menos, eso le ha dicho a tu madre.

Sasuke sintió una oleada de furia.

—Karin debería callarse sus opiniones.

—Entonces, ¿no es verdad?

—¿Que no quiera casarme con ella? No he dicho nada de eso.

—¿Tampoco has hecho nada? —preguntó su padre irónicamente—. Como lo diría, Karin se siente... descuidada, ¿no?

Sasuke se levantó.

—Por favor... ¿que ha ido contando?

—Creo que no hace falta que conteste, Sasuke.

—¡Por Dios! —gruñó su hijo.

—Sí piensas decir que no es asunto mío, no lo hagas. Contéstame una cosa, ¿has vuelto a ver a Sakura después de que se marchara a Inglaterra?

—Sabes que no.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—He pasado las tres últimas semanas en Atenas ocupándome de las consecuencias de la explosión del Artemis. ¿Cuándo habría podido ir a Inglaterra?

—¿Ella no te ha visitado en Atenas?

—¿Sakura? Claro que no.

—Si me dices que no la has visto, tengo que creerte —Fugaku dio otro sorbo—. Pero dime otra cosa. ¿Te habría gustado?

—¿El qué?

—Verla, Sasuke. Ver a Sakura. Es una pregunta muy sencilla.

Sasuke soltó un juramento, apartó la butaca y fue al mueble bar. Agarró una botella de whisky de malta, se sirvió una copa, se bebió la mitad de un trago y miró a su padre.

—Muy bien —se pasó una mano por la nuca—. Dejémonos de rodeos. ¿Qué quieres que diga? Dímelo y lo diré. Nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo.

—No hace falla que te pongas así —Fugaku apretó los dientes—. Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Sí, claro.

—A juzgar por tu resistencia a contestarme, supongo que mi preocupación estaba justificada.

—No —replicó Sasuke acaloradamente—. Reconozco que últimamente no he prestado a Karin toda la atención que se merece, pero en cuanto tenga el divorcio, podré compensarla, ya lo verás.

—Así que ver a Sakura no cambió tus sentimientos hacia Karin...

—¡No!

—No sé por qué, pero no te creo —Fugaku suspiró.

—Padre, independientemente de lo que yo sienta, y no digo que sienta algo, no le intereso nada a Sakura. Ya lo sabes —Sasuke vaciló—. De acuerdo, hay una atracción física entre nosotros, pero ella nunca me perdonará lo que cree que hice a Tayuya.

—Podrías decirle la verdad.

—¿Crees que me creería? Nunca me creyó.

—Porque siempre has ocultado algo.

—Sí, pero si me quisiera, me habría creído, dijera yo lo que dijese.

—Sasuke, no seas simple. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido tú si Sakura se hubiera quedado embarazada y otro hombre hubiera asegurado que era el padre?

—Espero que le hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda —Sasuke miró la copa.

—¡Qué galante! —exclamó Fugaku con sorna—. Sasuke, te conozco. La habrías mandado a paseo y le habrías cortado el cuello al otro hombre.

—Menuda opinión tienes de mí... ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no debería divorciarme de Sakura? —frunció el ceño—. Creía que apreciabas a Karin.

—Claro que la aprecio —Fugaku estaba impaciente—. Además, cuando erais más jóvenes, pensaba que sería una buena esposa para ti, pero no ocurrió. Conociste a Sakura y, en cuanto os vi juntos, supe que era el amor de tu vida.

—¡Qué imaginación! —Sasuke apretó las mandíbulas—. Ni siquiera nos caímos bien cuando nos conocimos.

—A lo mejor no os caísteis bien, pero echabais chispas. Cuando entraste en la galería, estabas convencido de que ella estaba seduciéndome.

—Mmm...

Sasuke no quiso recordarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se enfureció al ver a su padre hablando de arte con una chica que parecía una colegiala. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que su furia también iba dirigida hacia él. ¿Se puso celoso? Era posible, pero, desde luego, le fastidió que un hombre mayor hubiera encontrado una compañía tan joven y sexy. Cuando Fugaku le propuso que ella llevara personalmente la pieza de bronce al hotel. Sasuke intervino inmediatamente. Se ofreció a recogerla él mismo, según sus palabras: «No hacía falta que la señorita Haruno se molestara». Ella, naturalmente, se opuso y auguró que no era ninguna molestia. Además, Sasuke estuvo seguro de que la vieja bruja de Tsunade Senju había oído toda la conversación y había sacado sus conclusiones sobre por qué quería relegar a su padre. Sin embargo, al final, fue su padre quien tomó la decisión. Con una sonrisa un poco engreída, aceptó que ésa era la mejor solución. Unos días después, Sasuke se presentó en la galería para recoger la figurilla...

Se acordó de que la galería estaba a punto de cerrar. Habían bajado unas cortinas de tela y, cuando abrió la puerta, creyó que el sitio estaba vacío, pero entonces, Sakura salió del despacho y las feromonas se le dispararon.

—Me temo que hemos cerrado... —empezó a decir ella, hasta que lo reconoció—. ¡Ah, es usted!

—Efectivamente —concedió él—. Creía que estaría esperándome. ¿No le ha avisado mí ayudante de que iba a venir?

—¿Avisarme? —los ojos verdes le brillaron con cierta sorna—. ¿Es usted un hombre peligroso, señor Uchiha?

—No, impaciente —a Sasuke le fastidió que lo hubiera puesto a la defensiva—. ¿Está preparada la figurilla?

Ella suspiró y él se sintió mal por ser tan desagradable.

—Sí, está preparada —Sakura hizo un gesto hacia el despacho—. Si me acompaña a firmar el recibo.

—Efkarísto.

Estaba siendo innecesariamente grosero y no sabía por qué. Ella no había sido irrespetuosa, sabía que sólo había intentado ser simpática y no podía entender qué tenía ella que le hacía portarse de esa manera.

El despacho era pequeño. Tenía dos archivadores contra la pared, un ordenador, una impresora y un escritorio cubierto con bolsas de plástico negro.

—Perdone todo esto —se disculpó ella, señalando las bolsas—. He estado desembalando y no he tenido tiempo de tirarlas a la parte de atrás —quitó unos papeles de la silla—. Siéntese, intentaré encontrar el recibo.

Sasuke se quedó en la puerta. Ella estaba agobiada y él le complicaba la existencia al tratarla como a un ser inferior. Entró en la habitación y, de forma impulsiva, recogió media docena de bolsas.

—¿Por qué no me dice dónde quiere que deje esto para que así tenga sitio para moverse?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y, cuando sonrió, él se quedó atónito por su belleza. Ya se había dado cuenta de que era una joven atractiva, pero con las mejillas un poco arreboladas y los carnosos labios separados, era impresionante.

—Es muy... amable, pero esas bolsas tienen polvo y van a mancharle el traje,

—No se preocupe. ¿Dijo a la parte de atrás?

—Sí.

Lo miró fijamente un instante, pero al darse cuenta de que él hablaba en serio, rodeó la mesa y lo rozó al dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Fue un contacto brevísimo, pero la percibió como no había percibido a ninguna mujer. Le encantó su esbeltez y su aroma le provocó una oleada ardiente en las entrañas.

Ella ya estaba en el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera del edificio, abrió la puerta y él pudo ver otras bolsas amontonadas.

—Déjelas ahí —le indicó Sakura mientras se apartaba para que el pudiera deshacerse de su carga—. Luego pasarán a recogerlas —volvió a sonreír—. Se lo agradezco.

—Efkaristisi mou —replicó él—. Un placer —le tradujo al ver que no había entendido.

Sakura esperó a que él volviera al pasillo y cerró la puerta.

—Debe de ser muy fuerte —comentó ella. Él sonrió.

—Es muy amable —replicó él con ironía—. No suelo recibir halagos como ése.

Podría haber añadido que no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había hecho un trabajo físico, pero habría sido una fanfarronada.

—Estoy segura de que recibe muchos halagos —afirmó ella, que lo precedía.

Sasuke podía observar tranquilamente sus hombros anchos, su cintura estrecha, su trasero redondeado y sus piernas largas generosamente mostradas por un vestido muy corto. El pelo le caía como en una cascada de pétalos rosas hasta los hombros y tuvo ganas de enterrar la cara en esa masa sedosa.

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y se preguntó si habría quedado con algún hombre esa noche. ¿Por eso se habría puesto ese vestido tan poco apropiado para su trabajo? Cuando la vio la vez anterior, llevaba una discreta blusa blanca y una elegante falda.

De repente, se encontró otra vez en el despacho mientas ella abría las cajones del escritorio.

—Tiene que estar por alguna parte —farfullaba Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó en la puerta para disfrutar del placer de observarla. Era preciosa y muy femenina. Además, hacía muchas semanas que no se acostaba con una mujer.

Se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Su padre no estaba allí y no podía decir que sólo quería provocarlo. Tampoco podía decir que hubiera escasez de mujeres en su vida. Naturalmente, Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. No tenía ni idea de que estaba imaginándosela entregada y debajo de él. Si pudiera leer su pensamiento, no se habría inclinado sobre el escritorio y le habría permitido vislumbrar sus pechos pequeños pero provocativos.

—¿Dónde estará? —se preguntaba ella.

Sakura seguía abriendo cajones y revolviendo en su interior. Era evidente que quería deshacerse de él y eso era una novedad.

—Tiene que estar por algún lado. Angela me lo dio antes de marcharse. Justo después de que esa persona de su oficina llamara. Estoy segura de que lo puse... ¡Ay!

El grito de dolor la interrumpió y Sasuke rodeó el escritorio inmediatamente.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

Tenía sangre en un dedo y él, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lo llevó a la boca. Le lamió la herida y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

—Perdón —dijo precipitadamente—. No debería haberlo hecho.

—Efectivamente —replicó ella con indignación—. No es para tanto, sólo me he corlado con un papel —apartó el dedo y lo examinó—. Me pondré una tirita.

Sasuke se apartó un poco para que pudiera sacar el bolso de un cajón del archivador y buscara la tirita. Él notó que tenía el labio superior un poco húmedo y se preguntó si sentiría la indiferencia hacia él que quería transmitir. Fuera como fuese, no había ido allí a tener una aventura con una mujer. Sólo había intentado proteger los intereses de su padre. Eso no se lo creía nadie. Había querido verla otra vez. Tenía que reconocerlo. Encima, lo hizo cuando la consideraba una estudiante de arte mojigata. Con esa ropa femenina y ese empuje, era absolutamente fascinante.

Por fin, encontró la tirita y al ver que él seguía mirándola, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me corto mucho con los papeles. A veces pienso que debería llevar guantes de goma.

—¿Y esconder esas manos tan bonitas? —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y le quitó el esparadrapo—. Permítame —le puso la tinta en el dedo.- Mejor, ¿no?

Sakura miró las manos de los dos y se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Sí. Gracias —resopló—. Ahora, si me lo permite, iré a por su paquete.

Sasuke la miró un rato a los ojos antes de soltarla.

—Si es lo que quiere, faltaría más.- Ella separó los labios.

—Es lo que usted quiere, ¿no?

Él hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Bueno, no tiene ni idea de lo que quiero, señorita Haruno.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Entonces, como si despertara de un sueño, se dio la vuelta, metió el bolso en el cajón del archivador y volvió al escritorio.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

Hola! =)

Cómo están¿? Espero que bien… Yo estoy bastante feliz, aprobé los parciales que rendí hace poco y ahora tengo más tiempo libre para mí, bueno se habrán dado cuenta ya que he podido actualizar bastante seguido las historias a excepción de "3 años con mi profesor", prometo que esa la actualizare muy pronto, por lo menos antes de que me maten :D

Quise subir rápido este capi ya que el anterior fue demasiado corto. Ojalá les haya gustado, aquí por lo menos pudieron ver parte del pasado de los protagonistas xD También les prometo que actualizaré pronto.

Ahora lo último, saben no tengo bastante paciencia y la poca que aún conservo no lo quiero malgastar con personas cuyas vidas lo único que hacen es molestar a los demás, así que seré breve. Para esa tal **melisa**, te escribo aquí porque eres un anónimo por lo que no puedo dejarte una respuesta en un MP como me hubiese gustado. ESTO ES FÁCIL, SI NO TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA, PUES NO LA LEAS Y TERMINA DE DEJAR COMENTARIOS QUE NO ME INTERESAN LEER DICIENDO COSAS ABSURDAS.

Eso es todo, lamento que los demás lectores hayan sido participes de esto no quise molestarlos.

Ahora me despido.

Cuídense, SAYO!... :)

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Irene Lucius***_

_***Mitsuko Ayame***_

_***msdupree22***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***anksuke***_

_***Misaki miniwa***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Luka strausenn***_

_***Jesybert***_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"_**Capítulo 14"**_

Sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en los de él como si tuvieran vida propia.

—¿Qué quiere, señor Uchiha? —preguntó con un leve temblor en la voz—. Si quiere un revolcón de una noche, le diré que no me acuesto con cualquiera.

—Yo tampoco —replicó él con cierta indignación—. ¿Le he pedido que se acueste conmigo? Discúlpeme, pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate y él lamento haber sido tan cortante. Además, si era sincero, tenía que reconocer que había acariciado la idea de seducirla. Más que acariciarla, se había recreado con ella. Por eso le había molestado su perspicacia.

—Las señales que me ha estado enviando no me han dicho eso, señor Uchiha —replicó ella remilgadamente.

Sakura volvió a su tarea y él sintió unas ganas casi incontrolables de demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba. Sin embargo, no hizo nada y al cabo de unos minutos ella encontró el famoso recibo.

—¡Sabía que lo tenía!

Sasuke, que no tenía el más mínimo interés en un documento que podría recoger su ayudante, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Intentaré contener la emoción —comentó él irónicamente.

—Quizá no sea importante para usted, señor Uchiha —Sakura estaba más colorada todavía—, pero tengo la obligación de cerrar pertinentemente todas las transacciones. Estoy segura de que su padre no se quedaría contento sin el certificado de origen de la estatuilla.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que tiene razón, señorita Haruno. Como ha dicho, a mi padre le importan esas cosas, a mí, lamentablemente, no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se ofreció para venir a recogerla?

Sasuke ya no podía resistir la necesidad de tocarla.

—Porque quería verla otra vez —le pasó los nudillos por la mejilla ardiente—. Qué suave.

—Pero usted dijo... —apartó la cara, pero no se movió—. Dijo que no quería acostarse conmigo.

—Los hombres y las mujeres pueden hacer muchas cosas aparte de acostarse —Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. ¿Nunca ha tenido novio?

—Claro que he tenido novios. ¡Espero que no quiera fingir que quiere ser mi novio!

—No —hizo una mueca.

—Entonces, ¿qué pretende?

—¿Quiere que se lo explique? Me gustaría conocerla mejor. Luego, si nos damos cuenta de que somos compatibles, a lo mejor nos acostamos juntos. Quién sabe...

—¡Lo sabía! —se apartó de él y lo miró con desprecio—. Es lo único que le interesa, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no lo reconoce?

—Porque no es verdad —contestó él con rabia—. ¿Tan mujeriego le parezco?

—No lo sé, no lo conozco, señor Uchiha.

—Efectivamente. Antes de insultarme, quizá debería intentar comprobarlo.

—¡No quiero comprobarlo! —exclamó ella puerilmente.

Sasuke notó que empezaba a perder el dominio de sí mismo.

—¿Está segura? —se dejó llevar por los instintos, la agarró de la muñeca, la estrechó contra sí, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Está segura?

Por un instante, ella no pudo apartar la mirada, pero luego consiguió poner una mano entre los dos y empujarle el pecho.

—¡Suélteme!

—¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué hará? Está sola aquí.

—¿Está amenazándome, señor Uchiha? —lo miró con ojos sombríos.

—No —él mismo se sintió molesto por la situación que había creado y la soltó—. Deme la figurilla y me iré. Parece que es lo que quiere.

—Sí.

A Sasuke le pareció que no había mucho convencimiento en el tono. Aunque quizá fuera lo que él quería pensar. Ella, desde luego, no le había dado motivos para creer que había cambiado de opinión.

El paquete con la figurilla resultó ser mayor de lo que había imaginado.

—Es por el embalaje —le explicó ella al ver su sorpresa—. ¿Podrá apañárselas?

—¿Estaría dispuesta a ayudarme?

—Si quiere... —Sakura vaciló—. Estoy acostumbrada a manejar paquetes complicados.

—Y a clientes complicados también —comentó él con ironía.

—Lo he ofendido, ¿verdad? —Sakura lo miró con preocupación.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Sasuke—. ¿Qué más le da si me ha ofendido? Seguramente no vuelva a verme jamás.

—Pero no me gustaría que su padre pensara que he sido grosera con su hijo.

—Vaya —Sasuke dejó escapar una leve carcajada—. Se trata de eso. Teme que mi padre se gaste el dinero en otro sitio.

—Sólo soy una empleada, señor Uchiha.

—No se preocupe —Sasuke gruñó—. Seguramente, mi padre aplaudiría cómo me ha parado los pies. Él cree que soy demasiado... arrogante.

—Lo es —confirmó ella.

—Su humildad ha durado bien poco.

—A lo mejor es porque usted me gusta más así —ella sonrió.

—Cómo, ¿haciendo el ridículo?

—Usted no podría hacer el ridículo ni aunque quisiera —Sakura contuvo el aliento.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera si le dijera que quiero besarla en este instante?

—No lo haría —ella retrocedió.

—No —Sasuke se inclinó para recoger la caja con la figurilla—. Supongo que aquí se separan nuestros caminos —hizo una mueca por el peso del paquete—. ¿Le importaría abrirme la puerta? El coche está aparcado enfrente.

—Claro... —Sakura se adelantó para abrirle la puerta de cristal—. Seguramente se encuentre con una multa. Los vigilantes son muy quisquillosos en esta zona.

—Lo superaré —Sasuke salió de costado y bajó hasta un todoterreno imponente—. Efectivamente, tenía razón.

Sakura bajó hasta el coche y tomó el papel de debajo del limpiaparabrisas.

—Le diré a Tsunade que se haga cargo.

Sasuke estaba metiendo la caja en el maletero, pero se asomó.

—Déjelo, yo lo haré.

—Pero usted no puede...

—¿Se apuesta algo?

—Quizá esto no hubiera ocurrido si no me hubiera ayudado a sacar las bolsas y luego yo no me hubiera cortado el dedo... —ella se calló al oír que cerraba el maletero—. Es culpa mía...

—No se preocupe —le arrebató el papel de entre los dedos y lo tiró a una papelera—. Asunto resuelto.

—¿Eso es lo que hace con todas las multas? —preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro.

—No, sólo con las que me ponen por ayudar a mujeres hermosas —contestó él con un tono burlón que hizo que ella se riera—. De verdad, no se preocupe.

—Es usted tan...

—¿Perverso? —propuso él—. Sí, lo sé.

—No iba a decir eso —rebatió ella—. No creo que sea perverso.

—Pero tampoco le gusto.

Una sombra de desconcierto cruzó el rostro de Sakura y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan segura de sí misma como quería aparentar. La calle estaba desierta y en penumbra. Sin embargo, no iba a hacerlo. No iba a acabar con ese frágil entendimiento que estaba fraguándose entre ellos. Por eso, se quedó atónito cuando ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros y le rozó los labios con su boca.

—Yo no he dicho que no me guste.

Sasuke, sin dar crédito, se apoyó en el costado del coche. Había sido un beso fugaz, casi impersonal, pero él supo que también le había impresionado a ella. Aunque Sakura todavía no había salido corriendo para refugiarse en la galería, también supo que no tardaría en hacerlo. Lo miró a los ojos con arrepentimiento y él arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que por fin he hecho algo bien —comentó él.

—No sé qué me ha pasado —susurró ella.

Sasuke sabía que un hombre más gentil habría dado por acabada la escena, pero él llevaba una hora muy excitado y esa inocencia tan atractiva era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Se inclinó, la agarró de las caderas y la atrajo contra sí.

—Yo sí lo sé. Se lo explicaré.

No le dio tiempo a replicar. La besó como había querido besarla desde que entró en la galería y volvió a verla. La agarró de la nuca y se adueñó de sus labios hasta que la delicadeza de su aliento le indicó que tenía la boca abierta. Ella intentó conservar algún dominio de sí misma y también se apoyó en el coche con las manos a ambos lados de él. Sin embargo, cuando él introdujo la lengua ya no pudo contenerse. Dejó escapar un gemido y se entregó. Se dejó caer contra él y notó la erección en el vientre. Era el paraíso y el infierno. El paraíso porque la deseaba con pasión; el infierno porque, aunque ella también lo deseara, no podía tomarla en la calle. Aun así, la necesidad de levantarle la falda y entrar en ella era apremiante y, cuando ella bajó una mano para acariciarle la erección palpitante. Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido de placer.

—Theos...

A pesar de todas las situaciones que había imaginado hacía un rato, nada le había preparado para la realidad. La tenía contra sí y estaba volviéndolo loco con los dedos. Sin embargo, eso sólo era una parte. Su contacto, su sabor, el roce de los duros pezones contra el pecho... Era voraz y activa. Sólo podía pensar en tenerla desnuda. Pero eso no iba a pasar en medio de la calle. Sin embargo, podía invitarla al hotel. Una vez más, fue ella quien lo sorprendió.

—Vamos adentro. La galería está cerrada y Tsunade tiene un sofá aceptable en su despacho.

Así empezó todo, se dijo Sasuke con añoranza. Además, pronto descubrió que, pese a su actitud desenvuelta, ella sólo se había acostado con un hombre. Conservaba la ingenuidad y una inexperiencia deliciosa. Le confesó que nunca había tenido un verdadero orgasmo. Hasta entonces, había creído que las relaciones sexuales estaban sobrevaloradas. Él le sacó pronto de su error, se acordó con cierta vanidad. La primera vez que entró en su ranura ardiente y estrecha, tuvo que sofocar sus gritos con la boca. Fue algo increíble para los dos y tuvo que volver a verla enseguida.

Naturalmente, hubo obstáculos. Sus respectivas madres no lo aprobaban. Su madre se quedó espantada cuando le contó que se había enamorado de una chica inglesa, y la madre de Sakura nunca se fió de él. Sin embargo, superaron los inconvenientes y, aunque sabía que a Sakura le desconcertó que se casara con ella tan deprisa, estaba tan enamorada que no le importó. Fueron de luna de miel al Caribe, donde se limitaron a comer, nadar y hacer el amor. Cuánto la había amado. Contuvo el aliento. Cuanto la amaba.

—¿Te pasa algo, Sasuke? —preguntó su padre.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato mirando al infinito. Se había ensimismado tanto, que se había olvidado de que su padre esperaba una respuesta.

—Perdona —se apartó de la ventana y se sirvió otra copa—. Estaba pensando.

—¿En Sakura?

—¿Acaso puedo pensar en otra cosa? —replicó Sasuke con una mirada de desesperación.

—No lo sé. ¿No puedes?

—Déjalo. Si seguimos con esto, vamos a discutir y no quiero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no puedes decirme la verdad? —su padre lo miró fijamente—. Sé sincero, Sasuke, ¿por qué aceptaste divorciarte de Sakura para casarte con Karin? ¿Fue sólo porque pensaste que yo quería un nieto con toda mi alma?

—Padre... —Sasuke suspiró.

—¡Contéstame!

—Muy bien —Sasuke resopló—. Quizá eso fuera un... motivo.

—Me imagino que fue lo que te dijo tu madre. Como a mí me dijo que Karin y tú os habíais enamorado y como le dijo a Sai que yo nunca aceptaría un hijo que tuviera con Kaiya.

—¿Sai y Kaiya?

—Sí —Fugaku alargó una mano con el vaso vacío—. Sírveme algo Sasuke. Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, lo quiera tú madre o no.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Jesybert***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***msdupree22***_

_***Misaki miniwa***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Uchiha Queen***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***cassandramalfoy***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Lady BlackStar***_

_***Saku Uchiha96***_

_***danny***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Elly Navarro***_ (2)

_***M-Chan***_

_***Princess019***_

_***Sanquo San***_

_***SakuraxJenyxRukia***_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"_**Capítulo 15"**_

Sakura estaba sola en la galería cuando entró Sasori Akasuna no. Por un instante, creyó que era Sasuke y el corazón le dio un vuelco. No había sabido nada de él desde que volvió de Grecia, hacía seis semanas, y aunque intentaba convencerse de que era lo normal, le habría gustado que no lo fuera. Incluso llamó un par de veces a Kalithi para confirmar que no le había pasado nada, pero nunca llegó más allá de Angelena, y como la prensa dejó de hablar del asunto, supuso que los hermanos habrían vuelto sanos y salvos.

Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Sasori desde su vuelta y eso había sido decisión suya. Sin embargo, aunque le había dicho que no quería verlo más, él no aceptaba esa negativa. La había acusado de reírse de él, de haberle dado esperanzas cuando sólo quería poner celoso a su marido. Eso no era verdad, pero Sakura decidió que, si era lo que él quería pensar, podía ser lo mejor para todos.

Sin embargo, él no dejó de llamarla y en ese momento estaba allí. No tenía la excusa de haber quedado con Tsunade para repasar la contabilidad. Su jefa se había marchado hacia una hora y ella lamentó no haberle hecho caso y haber cerrado pronto.

—Trabajas demasiado para tu estado —le había dicho Tsunade.

Desde que se enteró de su embarazo, había estado muy comprensiva. Aunque, como su madre, no aceptaba que no se lo dijera al padre. Sakura, efectivamente, pensó cerrar pronto, pero esa mañana había llegado una entrega y decidió dedicar una hora a catalogar los lienzos. Deseó no haberlo hecho. No temía a Sasori, pero habría preferido verlo en un sitio más público. Por otro lado, se alegró de llevar una carpeta que podía ocultar su estado. Se enfureció al darse cuenta de que estaba dejando que la intimidara.

—Hola, Sasori —le saludó con cierta acritud—. Si has venido a ver a Tsunade... ha salido...

—Me da igual —él se encogió de hombros—. No he venido a ver a Tsunade.

—Sasori...

—Lo sé. Me has dicho que no quieres verme más...

—No dije eso exactamente. Creo que no deberíamos seguir saliendo juntos. Creía que éramos amigos, pero, evidentemente, tú querías otra cosa.

—Tú también, hasta que fuiste a ver a tu ex marido.

—Todavía no es mi ex marido —Sakura suspiró—. Además, eso no es verdad. Mi relación con Sasuke no ha cambiado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos seguir viéndonos? —preguntó él con incredulidad—. Creía que te caía bien; creía que lo pasábamos bien juntos.

—Claro... —Sakura se cruzó los brazos por encima de la carpeta—. Es que... bueno, creo que no es justo para ti que puedas pensar que alguna vez seremos algo más que amigos.

—Eso no te importaba antes —replicó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Antes de que me dijeras lo que sentías —le recordó Sakura con tristeza mientras se colocaba bien la carpeta—. Sinceramente, Sasori, nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Sin embargo, me lo has hecho —Sasori se movió con nerviosismo y súbitamente le arrebató la carpeta—. ¡Por favor! ¿No puedes dejar eso en paz mientras hablamos?

Tiró la carpeta al suelo y se deslizó por los tablones encerados. Los dos se quedaron mirándola. Sasori para intentar dominar su genio y Sakura porque se sintió desnuda.

Él desvió la mirada a su vientre.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó él al cabo de un rato—. Seguro que Sasuke sabe algo... —añadió con amargura.

—No sabe nada —replicó ella con ira mientras se agachaba para recoger la carpeta—. Además, no es de tu incumbencia, Sasori. Lo mejor será que te vayas.

—¿No le has contado a Sasuke que va a ser padre?

—¿Acaso he dicho que sea hijo de Sasuke?

—No, pero he dado por supuesto…

—Das por supuestas muchas cosas. ¿Por qué no me haces caso y te vas?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Cómo dices? —Sakura no daba crédito a tanto atrevimiento—. Creo que es asunto mío.

—¿Vas a casarte con el padre? Digas lo que digas, es Sasuke, ¿verdad?

—No tienes derecho a decir eso.

—Doy por supuesto que no vas a volver a casarte...

—Estoy casada y, como he dicho antes, das por supuestas muchas cosas. Por favor, quiero cerrar la galería. Me gustaría que te fueras.

—No seas así, Sakura —Sasori se acercó un poco—. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Te aprecio. Todavía te aprecio aunque me hayas traicionado con otro.

—No le he traicionado —Sakura estaba desesperada—. Sasori, todo esto es absurdo. Lo siento si crees que te he defraudado, pero por mucho que hablemos, no va a cambiar nada.

—A lo mejor sí —Sasori estaba muy cerca.- Podrías casarte conmigo. Creo que sería un buen padre y los hijos necesitan un padre, ¿no crees?

—Pero no te quiero, Sasori —respondió ella con espanto.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces...?

—Yo sí te quiero.

—No...

—Siempre te he querido. Desde la primera vez que vine a ocuparme de las cuentas de la señora Senju. Ella sabía lo que yo sentía. Ella me contó lo canalla que fue tu marido contigo. Me dijo que sólo tenía que ser paciente, que antes o después te darías cuenta de que no soy como él.

Sakura cerró los ojos y deseó que su jefa estuviera allí. Evidentemente, esa conversación de la que hablaba Sasori fue hacia tiempo. Si Tsunade estuviera allí, podría explicárselo.

—Lo siento —repitió ella—. Te agradezco el halago, Sasori, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

—¿Por qué? Sabes por qué. No. Creo que no lo has pensado bien. Ya sé que no me quieres, pero tenemos tiempo.

—No, Sasori.

Ella fue tajante, pero él se acercó más y la agarró de los hombros.

—Vamos, Sakura. Dame una oportunidad. Déjame que te demuestre lo bueno que...

—No, Sasori.

Empezaba a estar asustada. Él se negaba a escucharla.

—Me parece que no te das cuenta de tu situación —le acarició los brazos y a Sakura se le pusieron los pelos de punta—. Divorciada y madre soltera. No hay muchos hombres dispuestos a aceptar al hijo de otro hombre —se inclinó y pese a la resistencia de Sakura, le pasó los labios por el hombro—. Déjame que me ocupe de ti, Sakura. Sabes que lo deseas.

—No, Sasori, por favor... —apoyó las manos en el pecho de él y la carpeta se cayó otra vez. -¡Tienes que dejarme!

—¡No tengo que hacer nada! —la empujó contra uno de los cuadros favoritos de Tsunade—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿quién va a impedírmelo?

—Sasori, por favor...

Sakura estaba perdiendo la esperanza, nunca había sentido tanta impotencia. Sin embargo, le dio una patada en la espinilla. Él soltó un improperio, pero también la soltó un poco. Sakura se zafó de él y fue hacia la puerta entre gemidos. Se quedó parada al oír que la puerta se abría. El visitante estaba contra la luz del atardecer. Sakura sólo pudo saber que era una mujer y pensó que sería Tsunade.

—Menos mal que has vuelto —fue hacia ella a trompicones—. Tienes que conseguir que Sasori me deje en paz.

—¿Sasori?

Sakura no reconoció la voz y rezó para no haber hecho el ridículo ante alguna de las mejores dientas de Tsunade. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que sí conocía ese acento. Tayuya Adonides, con un traje de Chanel y un collar de perlas, la miraba fijamente.

Los Uchiha tenían en Londres una elegante casa de tres pisos, con sótano y buhardillas. Sakura se acordó de que Sasuke le había contado que fue de un miembro de la aristocracia. A él le divertía usar la zona «bajo tierra».

Eso fue, naturalmente, cuando sus padres iban mucho a esa ciudad. El acondicionó las habitaciones del sótano cuando era un muchacho y allí llevó a Sakura cuando se hicieron amantes. También allí le preguntó si quería casarse con él, recodó Sakura con el pulso acelerado. Fueron muy felices. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que los celos acabaran con todo lo que habían conseguido? ¿Por qué no le creyó?

Le pidió al taxista que la dejara en la esquina y recorrió caminando los últimos metros hasta la casa que conocía tan bien. Había unos escalones hasta la puerta de entrada y el ventanuco de encima estaba iluminado. Había alguien, aunque podía ser el ama de llaves o Neji Hyuga. Tayuya le había contado que la habían invitado a ese viaje de trabajo por su relación cada vez más estrecha con el ayudante de Sasuke. Sakura subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta. Mientras esperaba, se cercioró de que tenia bien atado el cinturón de la amplia chaqueta de lana. No quería que su estado influyera en el resultado de esa visita. La espera se le hizo eterna y se imaginó a Sasuke observándola en un monitor. Quizá se negara a verla. Quizá no fuera verdad que Karin y el ya no salían, como le había dicho Tayuya. ¿Habría mentido? Ya mintió una vez.

El ruido de una llave avivó su nerviosismo. La puerta se abrió de par en par para mostrar a una mujer de treinta y muchos años, algo regordeta y atractiva. Lo primero que pensó, con espanto, fue que ella era el motivo para que Sasuke y Karin hubieran roto. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer habló, comprendió que se había precipitado.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —preguntó con un tono cortés.

—Mmm... ¿está el señor Uchiha?

—¿Está esperándola, señorita...? —volvió a preguntar la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—Señora Uchiha —aclaró Sakura—. Soy la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

La mujer parpadeó y miró hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento, pero el señor Uchiha no me ha anunciado su visita.

Sakura deseó tener el temple necesario para entrar en la casa, pero hacía cinco años que no vivía con Sasuke y esa mujer no la conocía de nada.

—Efectivamente, él no me espera. ¿Dónde está la señora Grey? —añadió Sakura para confirmar su identidad.

—¿La señora Grey? —preguntó la mujer algo desconcertada—. ¿Conoce a la señora Grey?

—Sí, es el ama de llaves del señor Uchiha. ¿Sigue aquí?

—La señora Grey se jubiló hace tres años. Yo soy la señora Sawyer, su sustituía.

—Entiendo.

Sakura se sintió algo más tranquila cuando una voz masculina las interrumpió.

—¿Quién es, Freda? —preguntó desde el piso de arriba—. ¿Es Neji? Dile que pase.

—No es el señor Hyuga, señor Uchiha —contestó el ama de llaves.

A Sakura se le aceleró el pulso cuando oyó unos pasos que bajaban la escalera.

—Bueno, ya sabes que voy a salir.

Sasuke llegó al pie de las escaleras y cruzó el vestíbulo. Se hizo un silencio atronador cuando la vio.

—Hola, Sasuke —Sakura comprendió que tenía que decir algo—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Sasuke miró a la señora Sawyer.

—Es mi esposa, Freda —sin mirar a Sakura, retrocedió un poco e hizo un gesto para que entrara—. Claro, pasa. Voy a salir, pero puedo dedicarte unos minutos sí es urgente.

—Lo es —Sakura sonrió a el ama de llaves—. ¿Qué tal estás? Tienes buen aspecto.

En realidad, eso no era verdad. La tensión por la enfermedad de su padre estaba pasándole factura, Tayuya le había contado que Fugaku estaba vivo, pero muy enfermo. Sakura se imaginó que estaría muy disgustado porque la relación de Sasuke con Karin había acabado en nada. Sasuke no contestó, pero eso no sorprendió a Sakura. Tenía que saber que no había ido allí para interesarse por su salud. Estaba preguntándose qué hacía allí, porque, a pesar de lo que le había dicho Tayuya, él no había hecho nada para verla.

—Estaremos en la sala —dijo Sasuke al ama de llaves—. ¿Quieres un café u otra cosa?

—Mmm... un té —susurró Sakura que todavía no podía soportar el café—. Si es posible...

—Un té, Freda —Sasuke señaló la escalera—. Adelante, ya sabes dónde está la sala.

—Ya no vives en el sótano... —convento ella mientras subían.

—Freda y su marido viven en el sótano. Hace años que no lo uso.

—Ah...

Sakura intentó acostumbrarse a lo que veía. Paredes forradas de seda, cuadros valiosísimos, alfombras mullidas y candelabros de cristal. En la sala había más alfombras, sofás de cuero, todo tipo de obras de arte y una chimenea de mármol. Cuando los Uchiha vivieron en Londres llevaron una vida social trepidante. Sakura se volvió para recordárselo a Sasuke, pero él ya había cruzado la habitación para servirse una bebida. Lo notó más delgado y con más canas en su precioso pelo, que, sorprendentemente, necesitaba un corte.

—Tú dirás —él se volvió y apoyó las caderas en el mueble bar—. ¿A qué debo esta aparición tan inesperada?

—Ya veo que no dices, placer inesperado —replicó ella desenfadadamente—. ¿Qué tal está tu padre? —preguntó ella para romper un poco el hielo.

—Está... todo lo bien que puede esperarse. Gracias por tu interés. Pero podrías haber llamado a la villa para saberlo.

—Sasuke...

—Por favor —le lanzó una mirada gélida—. No puedes aparecer como caída del cielo y esperar un comité de bienvenida. Sobre todo, cuando te marchaste de Kalithi en cuanto me di la vuelta.

—No fue así —Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿No? Sabías que Sai y yo íbamos al Artemis. ¿No se te ocurrió que podía ser peligroso o no te importaba? —soltó una risa burlona.

—Claro que me importaba

—Psemata?

—¡Sí, de verdad! Pero sabía que no podía quedarme allí indefinidamente —no quiso hablar directamente de su madre—. Además, llamé a la villa cuando llegué a Inglaterra, pero no pude ponerme en contacto.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?

—¡Es la verdad!

—¿Por qué no pudiste ponerte en contacto? ¿Te has olvidado del número de teléfono?

—Claro que no —Sakura suspiró—. A lo mejor Angelena no entendió lo que quería.

El escepticismo de Sasuke era evidente.

—Karin me detestaba, lo sabes —añadió Sakura para intentar explicar lo que hizo.

—¿Dijo Karin algo para que te fueras? —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No...

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Sasuke, por favor...

—Por favor, ¿qué? —se terminó la copa de un sorbo y se dio la vuelta para rellenarla—. ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? ¿Estás preocupada porque he dejado el divorcio en punto muerto durante unas semanas? —preguntó Sasuke dándole la espalda—. Comprenderás que he tenido otras preocupaciones.

—Lo sé —Sakura se mordió el labio, pero tenía que saber si Tayuya había dicho la verdad—. ¿Sigues saliendo con Karin?

Él se dio la vuelta con una expresión aterradora.

—¿Qué más te da? ¿Acaso te importa lo que me pase?

—¡Sí! Nunca has dejado de importarme.

—Pues tienes una forma bastante curiosa de demostrarlo —replicó él con amargura—. ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez lo que quieres? —miró el reloj de muñeca—. Tengo una cena dentro de cuarenta minutos.

—Tayuya ha ido a verme.

Sakura no había querido ser tan directa, pero ya era tarde. Él estaba mirándola fijamente y con incredulidad.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó al cabo de un rato.

—Es verdad —Sakura lo miró sin esperanzas—. Ella... se presentó en la galería y me dijo que Karin y tú no estáis junios.

—Karin y yo no hemos estado juntos, como tú dices, desde que fui a tu piso hace tres meses. No creo que sea ninguna noticia para ti

—No sé qué quieres decir —Sakura frunció el ceño—. Cuando llegué a Kalithi, Karin me hizo creer...

—¿Que ella y yo nos acostábamos? —Sasuke lo preguntó con acritud—. Y tú, naturalmente, la creíste —extendió los brazos teatralmente—. Mi esposa, que sigue creyendo que me acuesto con la primera que pasa por delante —dio un sorbo de whisky—. Y todavía dices que te importo. Perdona que le diga que es penoso.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Princess019***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Luka strausenn***_

_***SakuraxJenyxRukia***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***danny***_

_***Misaki miniwa***_

_***Lady BlackStar***_

_***EllyXTaemin Love SasuSaku***_

_***Misa Hatake***_ (3)

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***cerezo-angie***_

_***Saku Uchiha96***_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Anne Mather y se titula "Fruto del amor".

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON…

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

"_**Capítulo 16"**_

La llegada de la señora Sawyer con el café le dio unos minutos a Sasuke para recomponerse. Estuvo tentado de servirse otra copa, pero sabía que emborracharse, una vez más, iba a hacerle un flaco favor y dejo el vaso con un golpe seco.

Sakura, entretanto, aceptó la idea de Freda y se sentó junto a la mesa donde había dejado la bandeja. Él se dio cuenta de que Sakura no hizo ni amago de probar el té que le habían servido y Freda abandonó la habitación. Sasuke comprendió que tenía que hacer algo para reconducir la situación y se sentó enfrente de ella.

—Supongo que Tayuya te habrá contado que ha venido con Neji y conmigo.

—Sí.

Sasuke pensó que eso sería otro golpe contra él. ¿Habría ido para reprocharle por enésima vez algo que no había hecho? Frunció el ceño. Encima, ella estaba absolutamente maravillosa. Tenía un brillo, una especie de calidez interior que hizo que se maldijera por haber llevado tan mal todo aquel asunto. Nunca había dejado de desearla. Incluso cuando dijo que la odiaba, supo que lo hacía por su desdichado anhelo.

Notó que tenía el pelo más largo. Un mechón se le curvaba sobre el hombro de la chaqueta de lana. Deseó que se quitara la chaqueta. Era un disparate, pero quería verle los pechos. Siempre habían delatado su estado de ánimo.

Sakura notó que Sasuke le había recorrido el cuerpo con la mirada y sintió que sus ojos negros le abrasaban la piel. Siempre habían tenido ese efecto en ella y esa noche más que nunca. Sabía lo que le había hecho, sabía que él no la había mentido, sabía que había sido una estúpida.

—Has dicho que Tayuya se presentó en la galería.

—Efectivamente —Sakura se fue por las ramas en vez de ir al meollo de asunto—. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera. Sasori estaba allí, Sasori Akasuna no, y estaba molestándome.

—¿Molestándote? —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Cómo?

El tono afable debería haberla puesto sobre aviso, pero ella se alegró tanto de poder hablar tranquilamente que siguió.

—Bueno… como siempre. Él… no aceptaba que yo no quiera volver a verlo. Si Tayuya no hubiera aparecido…

—¿Estas diciéndome que ese hombre te agredió? —Sasuke se levantó de un saltó—. ¡Lo encontrare y lo matare! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a mi mujer?

Sakura se sintió intimidada a verlo sobre ella.

—¿Sigo siendo tu mujer, Sasuke? —susurró Sakura mientras lo miraba.

—De momento —farfullo él, intentando contener la necesidad de acariciarla—. En cualquier caso, eso es lo de menos. Ese hombre se va a enterar de que nadie agrede a alguien de mi familia y queda impune.

—No me agredió, Sasuke. Sólo me asustó.

—¡Maldito! —él se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Así que esta vez tendré que agradecerle a Tayuya su intervención, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Qué paradoja, ¿no crees?

—Es posible —Sakura tragó saliva y señaló el sofá—. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Quiero decirte algo.

—¿Crees que puedo caerme de espaldas?

—No…

—Te lo advierto, Sakura, si has venido a esparcir mas veneno de Tayuya…

—¡No! —agarró el brazo de Sasuke y notó que se le tensaban los músculos—. Por favor, tienes que escucharme.

Sasuke miró la mano y se preguntó cómo era posible que ese contacto vacilante pudiera producirle una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Notó una presión en el pecho por el deseo de acariciarla, de deleitarse con ese cuerpo que se entregaba a su abrazo. Se le aceleró el pulso. ¿Cómo podría reponerse lo suficiente para asistir a una cena de trabajo en la sala de juntas de su empresa?

—De acuerdo —se soltó y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

Sin embargo, ella se movió y su muslo quedó turbadoramente pegado al del él. Sakura, por su parte, notaba intensamente que su mirada la abrasaba y se pasó una mano por el vientre para serenarse.

Hacia unos días se había hecho una ecografía y, cuando vio la imagen de su hijo en la pantalla, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su madre la había acompañado y fue una gran ayuda, pero le habría encantado que hubiera estado Sasuke. También era su hijo y merecía saber que iba ser padre. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, ella creyó que estaba planeando su futuro con Karin y no quiso arruinarle la vida por segunda vez.

—Tú dirás…

Sasuke estaba impacientándose y Sakura se inclinó para dar un sorbo de té.

—Supongo que estarás preguntándote qué puedo contarte que vaya a interesarte.

—No me digas… —replicó el con sorna—. Creía que a lo mejor te compadecías de mí por no poder mantener una relación duradera, pero eso sería excesivo, ¿no?

—¡No seas sarcástico! —Sakura suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? —Sasuke endureció el gesto—. ¿Se trata de otra provocación?

—No —Sakura retrocedió el cinturón de la chaqueta—. Todavía no te he dicho por que fue a verme Tayuya.

—Creía que había ido para contarte que Karin y yo ya no nos acostábamos juntos.

—¿Tienes que ser tan explícito? —Sakura apretó los labios.

—Pareces mi madre —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Pero ¿te dio algún motivo para que dudaras de lo que te dijo Karin?

—Sí…

—Algo es algo.

—Sin embargo, para ser justos, tú me dijiste que te habías acostado con Karin.

—¡No soy un eremita!

—Ya lo sé.

—Es verdad… Lo sabes porque tuve una aventura con Tayuya unos meses después de casarnos.

Él se habría levantado en ese instante, pero Sakura con un arrojo que desconocía, lo agarró de la muñeca y notó el calor que irradiaba y el pulso alterado.

—No te vayas —le pidió con voz ronca—. Tayuya me contó lo que pasó. Que el padre fue Itachi, no tú.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente y Sakura no supo que estaba pensando. Era una mirada tan cargada de amargura, que ella se sintió achantada por las acusaciones que él le haría.

—¿Tayuya te lo contó? —preguntó Sasuke con aspereza—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé muy bien —Sakura se humedeció los labios—. A lo mejor tiene algo que ver con que Karin y tú hayáis roto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Tayuya con mi relación con Karin?

Estaba desconcertado y Sakura quiso tranquilizarlo, pero se temió que no recibiera bien su compresión.

—Creo que… se dio cuenta de que no ibas a ser feliz… con… nadie más…

—¿Quieres decir…? —se soltó la muñeca y se levanto bruscamente—. ¡Por Dios! —fue hasta la ventana—. ¿Tengo que estar agradecido? —la miró con desdén—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No quiero tu compasión!

—No te compadezco —Sakura se levantó para acercarse, pero él la atravesó con la mirada y se quedo quieta—. Por favor, tienes que escucharme. Sé que he sido una estúpida…

—En eso tienes razón.

—…pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Podrías haberme creído.

—Efectivamente, podría haberlo hecho. Parece muy fácil, ¿no? Tendría que haberte creído cuando la única persona implicada insistía en culparte.

—Tayuya mentía.

—Ahora lo sé, pero tienes que reconocer que nadie, ni siquiera tu padre, me dijo de quien era el hijo.

Sasuke se paso las manos por la nuca.

—Para ellos también fue… muy difícil —balbució.

—Seguro —Sakura se sintió indignada.

—Itachi estaba empanzando su formación para ser sacerdote. No habría podido seguir los estudios en esas circunstancias.

—¡Tendría que haberlo pensado antes de acostarse con Tayuya!

—Estoy de acuerdo —Sasuke miró a Sakura de soslayo—. Te aseguro que le quedó muy claro que su actuación le había deshonrado y había deshonrado a la familia.

—Por no decir nada de la parte que te tocó y de la que me tocó a mí por extensión.

—No debería haber pasado eso —replico Sasuke con vehemencia—. Nadie esperaba que Tayuya dijera a todo el mundo que yo era el culpable.

—Pero yo pensé… —Sakura se contuvo—. Nadie lo negó, excepto tú.

—Me temo que eso fue obra de mi madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mmm… —las manos le quedaron inertes a los lados del cuerpo—. Pasó hace mucho.

—No es respuesta.

—Muy bien —se volvió para mirarla con los brazos abiertos en un gesto de derrota—. Sabes que mi madre dijo lo que había pasado, mi madre convenció a mi padre y a Sai de que negarlo centraría todas las miradas en Itachi. Como sabes. Tayuya pasó mucho tiempo en la villa ese verano.

—A mí me lo vas a contar —Sakura no pudo disimular el rencor.

—Efectivamente —el tono de Sasuke fue inexpresivo—. Parecía como si yo fuera el único que podía salvar el porvenir de Itachi —suspiró—. Y yo, pobre de mí, pensé que me creería cuando te dijera que no era mi hijo, pensé que nuestro matrimonio era suficientemente sólido para resistir a las mentiras.

—Podrías haberme dicho la verdad —insistió Sakura—. No que tu no tenías nada que ver, si no que Itachi era el padre.

—Tienes razón. Podría haberlo hecho —Sasuke la miró sombríamente—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? En esos tiempos, tenía cierto orgullo y me indigno que pudieras creer eso de mí después de lo que habíamos sido el uno para el otro. Pensé que ya te darías cuenta de tu error.

—¿Esperabas que me quedara cuando sabías cómo me sentía? —Sakura lo miró fijamente.

—Claro. Es lo que hace la gente que se ama. Intenta solucionar las cosas. En ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza que fueras a abandonarme. Creía que nos amábamos.

—Nos amábamos. Yo te amaba —Sakura estaba al borde del llanto—. No voy a decir que no lo lamentara después, pero también tienes que entenderme. Se lo pregunté a Tayuya, le supliqué que me dijera la verdad, y me dijo que te habías casado conmigo de rebote; que siempre os habías querido y que por eso tu madre se oponía a nuestro matrimonió…

—¡Eso es… una inmundicia! Tayuya nunca me interesó y ella lo sabe. Estaba enamorada de Itachi. Lo seguía como un perrito faldero. Cuando se enteró de que iba a ser sacerdote, creo que se desesperó. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para impedirlo. Incluso arrojarse a sus brazos. Itachi era joven y se sintió halagado. Estoy seguro de que no sabía lo que estaba maquinando ella.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho… —a Sakura la flaquearon las piernas.

—Si tú me hubieras dicho que ibas a marcharte… —contraatacó él con ira—. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando volví de un viaje de trabajo y me encontré con que mi mujer se había ido a Londres y, según mi madre, no pensaba volver?

—Debería haberme imaginado que tu madre tuvo un papel en todo esto.

—Sí. Yo estaba destrozado. De no haber sido por el trabajo, me habría vuelto loco.

—Podrías haber venido a verme. Podría haberme contado lo de Itachi.

—¡Sakura…! —Sasuke se dejó caer en la butaca que había junto a la ventana—. ¿Crees que no lo intenté?

—No te entiendo… -Sakura estaba desconcertada.

—Cuando comprendí que no ibas a volver, intenté verte, pero tu madre y esa tal Senju insistieron en que no querías verme.

—No…

—Sí —replicó él rotundamente—. Dejé mensajes en el contestador de tu madre para que te citaras conmigo. Incluso merodeé por la galería con la esperanza de encontrarme contigo, pero o salías por la puerta de atrás o me esquivabas de alguna forma.

—No lo sabía —Sakura estaba pálida—. Nada más volver, me quedé en casa de mi madre y fui a trabajar a la galería. No entiendo que no nos encontráramos... ¡Claro! —exclamó—. Creo que ya sé lo que pasó.

Se acordó de lo poco que le apeteció un viaje a Nueva York que le propuso Tsunade. Acababa de llegar a Londres y sólo quería curar sus heridas. La idea de volar a Nueva York para tratar con otras galerías era excesiva para ella. Sin embargo, acabó cediendo ante la insistencia de Tsunade y creyó que lo hacía para que se distrajera y se alejara un poco de los malos recuerdos. En ese momento, entendió cuál había sido la verdadera intención de Tsunade y, seguramente, de su madre: distanciarla de Londres y de Sasuke.

Sasuke captó los sentimientos que cruzaron su rostro al asimilar la verdad, pero su reacción no fue la que había esperado ella.

—Entonces —comentó él con resignación—, Tayuya y mi madre no eran las únicas que querían mantenernos separados...

—No —Sakura lo miró sin parpadear—. Lo siento.

—Yo también —Sasuke ocultó la cara entre las manos—. No puedo soportarlo. Durante todo este tiempo, pensé que estabas contenta con la situación.

—Yo también pensé que tú estabas contento —Sakura contuvo el aliento.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo? —Sasuke levantó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

Sasuke la miró un rato y suspiró.

—Por fin conocemos la verdad. Algo es algo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? —Sakura se sintió indignada.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Sakura? ¿Crees que me alegra enterarme de esta manera? Todos estos años, todas las mentiras que ha contado la gente... Ni siquiera sé qué quieres de mí ahora. ¿Comprensión? ¿Absolución? ¿Exoneración? Cuenta con ello, pero, sinceramente, nunca me perdonaré a mí mismo.

—Sasuke...

Sakura fue hasta él, lo miró con ojos ardientes. Posó la mano en su nuca y comprobó que tenía el pelo mojado por el sudor.

—¿Alguna vez me perdonarás por haber dudado de ti y por haber permitido que otras personas echaran a perder nuestras vidas?

Sasuke no contestó, pero la sentó en su regazo y apoyó la cabeza en su vientre

—Soy yo quien necesita tu perdón. Si no hubiera sido un majadero, no te habrías ido.

—Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho —le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos—. Ojalá me hubiera quedado. Ojalá hubiera obligado a Tayuya a que me dijera la verdad. Nunca dejé de quererte, ni cuando creía que te odiaba.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Es verdad? —las lágrimas en los ojos de Sakura se lo confirmaron—. No puedo creérmelo.

—Nunca te mentiría —Sakura le tomó la cara con las manos y besó sus labios—, ¿esto te convence?

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás conmigo? ¿Volverás a Kalithi para ser mi esposa?

—Si es lo que quieres... —Sakura estaba temblando por saber que él tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hijo—. Si me quieres, naturalmente. Si crees que tenemos un porvenir juntos.

—¡Te quiero!

Sasuke se levantó y la tomó entre los brazos. La miró a los ojos y la besó.

—Te quiero —repitió mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja—. Claro que te quiero. ¿Por qué crees que paré el proceso del divorcio? Mi abogado decía que no era una buena idea que volviera a pasar un tiempo contigo. ¿Por qué crees que me empeñé en que fueras a Kalithi?

—Pero tu padre...

—Ya. Mi padre estaba deseando volver a verte, pero también sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo. Por eso se enfadaba tanto conmigo algunas veces. Sabía que te quería y que no estaba siendo sincero ni con Karin ni conmigo mismo.

—¡Qué celos tenía de Karin! —reconoció Sakura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—No tenías motivo. En cuanto te vi, comprendí que Karin era una mala sustituía. Además, tengo que reconocer que cuando volví después de la explosión del Artemis y me encontré con que habías vuelto a desaparecer, me sentí destrozado. No podía creer que me hubieras abandonado otra vez.

—Pero tu padre debería haberte contado lo que pasó.

—Claro, no lo sabes. Mi padre estaba enfermo cuando volví a Kalithi... Creo que fue por la impresión de la explosión. No fue grave, pero pasó un par de días en la cama. Cuando se levantó, yo había vuelto a Atenas.

—¿A Atenas?

—Sí. No tenía ninguna necesidad, pero quería alejarme de la isla. Volví a pensar que sólo el trabajo me mantendría cuerdo. No podía comer y casi no dormía. Sai estaba muy preocupado por mí. Creía que iba a beber hasta matarme.

—Qué tonta he sido... —Sakura volvió a acariciarle la mejilla.

—Te aseguro que no has sido la única —Sasuke le acarició el cuello por debajo de la chaqueta—. Debí haberte contado la verdad sobre Tayuya en cuanto me di cuenta de que seguía queriéndote. Pero parecías tan distante, tan dueña de ti misma, tan contenta con tu vida...

—Sasuke... —Sakura se estremeció cuando él le acarició los hombros y alcanzó el nudo del cinturón de la chaqueta—. Bastaba con que me tocaras para que me derritiera. No finjas que no lo sabías, ese día que fuiste a mi piso...

—Aunque no te lo creas —él sonrió—, no fui a tu piso con la idea de acostarme contigo —la besó en los labios y ella volvió a estremecerse—. Estaba seguro de que no querías verme, de que me escucharías y que luego me echarías.

—¿Yo? ¿Echarte? —Sakura no podía creérselo.

—Bueno, a lo mejor no físicamente, pero sabes lo que quiero decir. Creía que le alegrarías de librarte de mí.

—¿Realmente lo pensaste? —Sakura estaba boquiabierta.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no caí en la cuenta hasta que te vi. Entonces comprendí por qué mi madre se oponía a que yo participara personalmente en el divorcio. Sabía lo que sentiría cuando volviera a verte.

—Y lo que siento yo —susurró Sakura—. Cuando entraste en el cuarto de baño, ¡quise morirme!

—Y yo sólo quise abrazarte —Sasuke le bajo la chaqueta de los hombros y dejó que cayera al suelo—. Como quiero abrazarte ahora. Ven, déjame que le demuestre lo mucho que le deseo, lo mucho que te desearé el resto de mi vida.

—Pero tienes una cena...

—Neji puede ocuparse. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ahora?

Sakura casi ni se acordaba del dormitorio principal de aquella casa. Sasuke y ella sólo lo usaron un par de veces en el pasado, cuando su madre estaba de viaje. La madre de Sakura se habría ofendido si no hubieran aceptado su hospitalidad, aunque entonces no perdía ocasión de criticar la privilegiada vida de Sasuke.

Sakura miró alrededor. Los tonos crema y dorados habían dado paso a otros mucho más masculinos

—Karin nunca vino aquí —comentó Sasuke mientras entraba detrás de ella y la abrazaba—. Ya sé lo que estas pensando, pero nuestra relación se limitó a la isla.

—Me imagino que allí estaría en tu casa —Sakura se temió que notara el abultamiento de la cintura.

—No —Sasuke le pasó los labios por el lóbulo de la oreja—. Cuando quería acostarme con ella, lo hacíamos en la villa.

—Creo... que no me interesa... imaginarte haciendo el amor con otra.

—Acostándome con otra —le corrigió él—. Sólo he hecho el amor contigo.

—Tampoco... ha habido nadie más en mi vida —confesó Sakura.

—No sabes qué feliz me hace. Seré egoísta, pero me costaría ser tolerante con eso.

—¡Qué machista!

—Lo soy, es verdad —la tomó de la cara para que lo mirara—. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

—Lo pensaré —lo miró embelesada—. Sasuke, ¿te das cuenta de que si Tayuya no hubiera acabado teniendo cierta conciencia, quizá no hubiéramos vuelto a vernos?

—No lo creo —Sasuke pasó a acariciarle los pechos.

—¿Por qué? Estás en Londres y no has hecho nada para verme, ¿no?

—Vi a Gerrard, mi ahogado, y le dije que no quería seguir con el divorcio. —

—¿De verdad? —Sakura lo miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

—Sí. Decidí que, si tú querías divorciarte tendrías que verme.

Sakura sintió una satisfacción abrumadora, pero se acordó de otra cosa.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre sabe lo que siento por ti —agarró el lazo que le cerraba la chaqueta—. Tuvimos una conversación y me dijo que mi madre le había hecho creer que Karin y yo estábamos enamorados —suspiró—. También le dijo algo a Sai sobre mi padre, pero eso no es asunto nuestro.

—¿Sobre qué tu padre nunca reconocería a un hijo de Sai como su nieto?

—¿Por qué lo sabes? —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Sai me lo contó. Intimamos bastante mientras estabas en Atenas. Me contó que estaba muy dolido porque su padre tenía tan poca fe en él.

—¿De verdad? —Sasuke intentó asimilarlo—. Las cosas van a cambiar y cambiaran más cuando se entere de que voy a nombrarlo mi delegado.

—¿Es idea de tu padre? —Sakura estaba boquiabierta.

—No, es mía. No estoy dispuesto a poner en peligro nuestra relación otra vez. Durante las últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de que el trabajo es bueno si no tienes otra cosa en la vida, pero ahora le tengo a ti. Nuestra felicidad va a ser mi prioridad.

—¿Sai está de acuerdo?

—Lo estará. Comprenderá lo indignado que estoy de que pasara más tiempo con mi mujer que yo.

—¿Estás celoso...? —Sakura separó los labios.

—Sí. Corroído por los celos —le pasó la lengua por el cuello hasta llegar al arranque de los pechos—. Te quiero para mí sólo.

Abrió la chaqueta y Sasuke tomó entre los labios los pezones endurecidos a través del sujetador.

—Maravilloso —susurró—. Te quiero —succionó el pezón.

Ella sintió una oleada de anhelo que le fue desde los pechos hasta la entrepierna, que estaba húmeda y palpitante.

—Te deseo —añadió Sasuke.

—Sasuke...

Sakura le quito la corbata y le arrancó los botones de la camisa. Su pecho se estrechó contra el suyo y Sakura decidió que ya le diría más tarde lo de su hijo.

Hicieron el amor apasionadamente. Sasuke se había propuesto hacerlo despacio para gozar de cada instante, pero todas sus buenas intenciones se disipara en cuanto ella lo abrazó con ese anhelo demoledor, la deseaba. La necesitaba. Tenían mucho tiempo por delante para perfeccionar algo que era casi perfecto. Quitó la colcha, la tumbó en la cama y se desnudaron. Ella parecía tener la misma prisa que él.

Entró en ella y sintió la humedad mientras la llenaba con su dureza, pero quería que lo acompañara en cada paso. Sakura levantó las rodillas y puso las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón para poder levantar las caderas. Él iba a separarse para deleitarse con ella, pero le clavó las uñas en la espalda y lo azuzó. Lo necesitaba plenamente y el estremecimiento del orgasmo exigía que no se retirara.

Fue maravilloso, mejor que nunca porque esa vez nadie podía interrumpirlos. Tuvieron toda la noche para indagar en los placeres de su reencuentro y, cuando el clímax arrastró a Sakura, ella pudo oír el gemido de satisfacción de Sasuke que la acompañaba.

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando Sakura abrió los ojos. Tardó un momento en adaptarse a la penumbra, pero se encendió una luz y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba apoyado en el codo y había estado mirándola mientras dormía.

—Hola —susurró él antes de besarla en la mejilla—. Pensé que ibas a dormir toda la vida.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son casi las doce y media —contestó él con suavidad—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Hambre? —Sakura se pasó la mano por el vientre—. No... especialmente.

—¿Seguro? —Sasuke se volvió para agarrar una copa de vino—. ¿Tienes sed? Siento no tener champan, pero el vino blanco está muy bueno.

—Mmm... —Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y se tapó—. No, gracias.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—No pasa... nada.

Sasuke dejó la copa de vino y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Sakura sabía que no era el momento de ser provocativa, pero tampoco pudo evitar ponerle la mano entre las piernas. Se endureció inmediatamente y ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sasuke puso la mano sobre la de ella—. Dímelo.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste sobre que me querías para ti sólo?

—Claro —el tono fue de cautela.

—Pues ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que dentro de seis meses eso va a ser imposible?

—No... ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres que tu madre viva con nosotros?

—No —Sakura sonrío—, no es mi madre, bobo –se miró a sí misma—. ¿No me has notado algo distinto? ¿No crees que he engordado un poco desde la última vez que hicimos el amor?

Sasuke la miró a los ojos, miró su vientre y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Theos! —exclamó con voz vacílame—. ¡Estás embarazada!

—Mmm... —Sakura se puso nerviosa—. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Qué me parece? —Sasuke se puso de rodillas y le tomó el vientre entre las manos—. Yo... no puedo creérmelo. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? Creía que ibas a casarte con Karin.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sabías por qué iba a casarme con Karin!

—Sí, pero no podía soportar la idea de que pensaras que me había quedado embarazada sólo para arruinarte la vida por segunda vez.

—Me habrías arruinado la vida sí no me hubieras dicho lo del bebé. ¡Voy a ser padre!

—Entonces, ¿eres feliz?

Sasuke le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó apasionadamente.

—No soy feliz. Estoy en la gloria. ¡Mi mujer! ¡Mi hijo! No puede haber nada mejor.

…_**Fin…**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**"Epílogo**__**"**_

Kenji Uchiha nació el día de San Valentín. Fue un niño muy grande y Sakura estaba agotada pero feliz cuando su familia política fue a verlo. Sasuke la acompañó durante el laborioso parto y fue el primero en tocar a su hijo.

Fue maravilloso que Fugaku pudiera tomarlo en brazos. En realidad, desde que Sakura volvió a Kalithi y el se enteró de su embarazo, fue como si hubiera revivido. Incluso la madre de Sasuke, aunque se opuso el reencuentro, fue incapaz de disimular el orgullo de ser abuela. Sai también había ido a ver a su sobrino, pero en ese momento estaba en Inglaterra para recoger a la madre y a la hermana de Sakura.

En cuanto a Tsunade, mandó un mensaje para expresar su alegría. Iría a ver al niño en alguno de sus frecuentes viajes a Grecia.

La madre y la hermana de Sakura ya habían llegado y habían visto al niño, pero en ese momento estaban en la villa. Se había decidido que todos los invitados se quedarían en la villa y no con Sakura y Sasuke. Mikoto Uchiha había insistido en que su nuera tenía que descansar. Por una vez había antepuesto los sentimientos de Sakura a los propios.

Sakura y Sasuke no estuvieron solos hasta que fue muy tarde. Sakura había dormido un poco y se había dado una ducha. Cuando su marido se presentó en el dormitorio, ella estaba relajada y tenía un aspecto de felicidad evidente.

—¿Estás cansada? —Sasuke se sentó en la cama a su lado y ella le acarició la mejilla.

—Un poco, pero lo superaré. ¿Y tú? Ni siquiera te has acostado.

—No me gusta dormir solo —él jugueteó con los botones del camisón.

—No tienes por qué dormir solo… —Sakura le hizo hueco en la enorme cama.

—Tienes que dormir… —Sasuke miró el reloj.

—Tú también. Quiero que te quedes. A mí tampoco me gusta dormir sola.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, se levantó y se desabotonó la camisa. La dejó en la butaca y siguió con los pantalones. Luego, se metió en la cama.

—¿Vas a dormir con calzoncillos? —le preguntó ella con voz ronca.

Él se los quito de una patada.

—No sé qué diría la enfermera cuando me traiga a Kenji para que le dé el pecho —añadió Sakura con sorna y Sasuke hizo un gesto de levantarse—. No te preocupes, cariño, sólo será envidia.

…_**Fin del epílogo…**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

Hola! =)

No se que hacer, si esconderme para salvar mi vida por no avisarles que este iba a ser el final o hacerme la desentendida y agradecerles por acompañarme con esta historia desde el principio :D

No quiero que me maten así que he decidido que voy a subir otra historia de esta hermosa pareja en cuanto adelante las demás historias que tengo descuidadas :P

Bueno se cuidan y hasta la próxima.

Los quiero, SAYO!... xD

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron y siguieron a lo largo de la historia =)**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… **__**¡**__**MUCHAS GRACIAS!... =)**_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Mitsuko Ayame***_

_***poison girl 29***_

_***Adriss***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***EllyXTaemin Love SasuSaku***_

_***anakaren020697***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Princess019***_

_***Hirako9***_

_***Misaki miniwa***_

_***Vale***_

_***SakuraxJenyxRukia***_

_***katze78***_

_***cerezo-angie***_

_***Guest***_

_***Saku Uchiha96***_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

***O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O***_sasu*_**O***_saku*_**O* **

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


End file.
